


Write me a happy beginning

by Atalina



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalina/pseuds/Atalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend Marc have been writing scripts together for a while now, after some moderate success, you've written something you both completely believe in.</p>
<p>When Jeremy Renner agrees to be the leading man, you couldn't be happier as he is the perfect actor for the part. The chemistry between you and Jeremy is undeniable and if it wasn't for that pesky clause in the contract advising against personal relationships with the talent, you would have jumped him already. </p>
<p>For once you might have to follow your heart, even if it means sneaking around ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.
> 
> This is a multi chapter work, so while the first few chapters are not explicit, the smut will come later.

When the official call came that they would film the script you had written with Marc, you were beyond ecstatic. You’d been writing together for a few years now and had moved to Hollywood in the hopes of selling some of these scripts. You’d sold two that were never made and had made a name for yourselves writing a few tv episodes for a high profile series. This particular script, however had been something special, you’d both known it from the moment you’d started discussing the idea in your favourite bar, a little, tucked away, blues joint that had an amazing whiskey selection. So after a good year of writing and tweaking you’d finally sent it out to a couple of production companies … and had received a steady steam of rejections.

Finally one production company had believed in the script as much as you both did and they’d given you the call. Thanks to Marc you’d kept the rights and you would be closely involved in the project. After a prominent director had agreed to come on board, everything had happened very quickly. When the contracts came you laughed over some of the clauses, in particular the one that forbade any personal relationships with the talent, so as to promote a good working environment for all parties involved.

You both spent the following few weeks in talks with the director, the producers, casting director and even more people involved with the movie. You’d been allowed to give a list of actors you’d like to see cast, but knew that they probably wouldn’t agree to be in the film or that the casting director would have different ideas. While the casting director had managed to cast most of the roles, the leading man was still open. She was very mysterious about who she’d approached for it, as she didn’t want to get your hopes up. You ended up sending a few rewrites to her, so she could show some revised work to the actor in question.

By the time the morning of the first read through arrived, you were worried you would be working without a leading man. That morning you’re standing in the corner of the room with Marc, having the first of many cups of coffee. You’re talking about a particularly difficult scene that still needs tweaking. You both stop when a beautiful woman walks into the room. She’s one of the actresses that had been on your wish list for the role of May, one of your main characters. You try not to stare and act normal, when she comes over and introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Alice. Nice to meet you.” She holds out a well manicured hand.

You manage to introduce yourself without too much stammering, which allows Marc to tease you about it as soon as Alice has moved on to the next group of people.

Other actors are trickling in and when you think you’ve managed to get used to being surrounded by people whose work you’ve admired for years, he walks in and you stop dead in your tracks.

His walk is confident and he’s holding a cellphone and sunglasses in those strong hands. He’s wearing a light grey leather jacket over a dark grey t-shirt and black trousers. His brown hair is short and he’s got a five o’clock shadow that makes you want to run your finger along that sculpted jaw. His blueish grey eyes scan the room and rest on you for a long moment. Feeling a blush rising to your cheeks you somehow manage a small smile while maintaining eye contact. He gives you a beautiful wide smile that makes his eyes crinkle, before being distracted by a producer who has walked up to him.

You quickly turn around and subtly try to take a few breaths.

“Hey, you ok? You’re looking a bit flushed.” Marc holds out a bottle of cold water.

“I’m fine.” It comes out a bit too quick, causing your long-time friend to give you a quizzical look.

“Just a bit starstruck.” You admit grudgingly.

“By who?” He quickly scans the room before his eyes stop on Jeremy Renner. “Oh, I see.”

“What? You see what?”

“Come on, you’ve been mooning over this guy ever since he was in SWAT and your dvd collection of him is quite large. I guess I should have told you they cast him to play Thomas.” Marc says with a mischievous smile.

You smack his arm “You knew!”

“Ouch.” Rubbing his arm, Marc gives you a guilty look. “I may have pushed a bit harder to get him for Thomas, but I never expected him to agree to be in this.”

“How long have you known? You could have told me, given me some time to prepare, so I didn’t turn beet red when he walked in.” Taking a few sips of the cold water, you feel yourself cool down marginally. You’re berating yourself for getting flushed. This wasn’t the first celebrity you’d worked with! On top of that you’re a grown woman and should totally be an adult about this. So, shelf the fangirl who is flailing wildly inside of you.

“I’ve know for about three days.” Holding up his hands and stepping back to avoid another smack to the arm. “I didn’t tell you, because I knew you would have gotten so nervous about meeting him that it would have been worse.”

“I guess you’ve got a point.” You give him a friendly bump against his arm and he puts his arm around you.

“Just relax and breathe. He’s just like everybody else.” Marc whispers.

“Hey, hope I’m not interrupting.” You’d know that voice with your eyes closed, and still couldn’t believe you were hearing it in real life. Marc and you whirl around. “I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. I’m Jeremy, I’ll play Thomas.” He’s holding out his hand.

Marc recovers first and takes the offered hand. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Marc, writer.”

Giving Marc a polite smile, he then turns his full attention to you, his stormy eyes focusing on yours, holding out that sexy hand again. You introduce yourself as another one of the writers without too much stuttering. His hand is both soft and rough at the same time. You try to stop yourself from imagining what those hands would feel like on your body, but let’s face it, you really don’t want to deny yourself the pleasant little fantasy. During the handshake his eyes never leave yours and you can feel yourself getting lost in their depths.

“I gotta say, I loved the script, especially the rewrites for some of the scenes they’ve shown me. Those are what made me accept to do the project.” Jeremy says, while his eyes keep shifting back to yours.

“Thanks. That’s quite a compliment.” Marc says as you manage to calm yourself down a bit more and utter a thank you.

“I’d like to discuss the character some more if you’ve got time. Really get to know the psychology behind him, what makes him tick. I’ve got a few ideas myself, but I’d like to run them by you.”

At this, Marc points to you “She’s your woman there. She knows Thomas through and through, did most of the writing for him.”

Jeremy focuses his full attention back on you and gives you another full on smile, that manages to both put you at ease and make you a bit weak in the knees. “That’s quite a character you’ve written there. I can’t wait to dig a bit deeper.”

You give him a shy smile. “He sure is. Thomas actually developed quite slowly. He was fun and sometimes disturbing to write.” You know your stuff and are comfortable talking about characterisation.

“So, would you be up for a chat about him. Maybe we can grab some coffee together sometime soon?”

 _Wait, was he asking you out?_ You immediately dismiss the thought and realise this was all about work. He is a professional and he is simply asking for coffee, your imagination is clearly running circles around you. “I’d like that, my contact details are in the info binder, so just shoot me a text when would work for you.”

“Sounds great.” Giving you another smile, he turns to the table as, at that moment, you’re all requested to take your places, so the very first read through can start.

———————

Later that day you are in the small office provided to you by the studio. It’s cozy and has a small couch in the corner. A single window overlooks the parking lot and you’ve tried to make the space feel more like you by adding a few posters. Despite the couch, you’ve settled down on the floor with an empty notepad, trying to jot down a few more ideas. The sound of a message on your phone brings you out of a particular bit of dialogue you felt inspired to write.

* Hey, how about coffee tomorrow? J *

After staring at your phone a bit dumbstruck, a big smile appears on your face. Just as quick, the realisation that you’ll be stuck in meetings for most of the day tomorrow hits you and, pouting a bit, you type a quick response.

* While coffee sounds great, unfortunately I’ll be stuck in meetings for most of the day *

Putting the phone back down you try not to feel too let down, however the beep of a new message less than a minute later has your hopes rising again.

* How about dinner then? Tomorrow? *

You simply stare at the text. _He’s asking you to dinner? Why did he not just reschedule a cup of coffee later in the week? Is he really just eager to discuss the role or could there be something else?_ You don’t allow yourself to dwell on the thought, but rather decide to treat this as a working dinner.

* OK, I finish at 6 *

The reply is once again quick.

* Great! I’ll be at the studio at 6:30 to pick you up. *

Trying to restrain yourself from doing a little dance with your phone, you simply decide to focus on writing and try to make it to 6:30pm tomorrow without overanalysing this.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time and a few confessions are made. What are the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.
> 
> This is a multi chapter work, so while the first few chapters are not explicit, the smut will come later.

The next day seems to drag on, despite the fact that you do enjoy the meetings and seeing your vision take shape more and more. Your last meeting ends a bit early, which is great seeing as it gives you time to change into the dress you agonised over last night. You decide to go for something that shows off your curves, but is not too overtly sexy and appropriate for a work dinner. Marc insists on walking you back to your office, seeing as his is right next door. You don’t know why you didn’t mention the working dinner to him, perhaps it’s because you don’t want to make too big a deal over it.

“So you want to get some Chinese food, a bottle of wine and decompress over a movie. It’s been a long day.” He walks in after you and plops down on the couch, ruffling his hands through his ginger hair and giving you a tired look with those blue puppy dog eyes.

You realise you can’t really avoid telling him now, seeing as he’s just suggested your favourite way to spend an evening in.

“Uhm.” Fidgeting with closing down your computer you stall and actively avoid his look “I can’t tonight.”

“You’ve got plans?” Marc sits up a bit, his interest peaked and he seems genuinely surprised. Why shouldn’t he be? Your last relationship ended badly and it’s been a year since you’ve properly dated someone.

“Sort of.”

“Sort of? Now I’m definitely intrigued. Tell me.”

“It’s just a work dinner. No big deal?” You bend down to pick up the bag that holds the dress and a little bit of make-up to freshen up.

“Is it one of the solo projects you’ve been working on?”

“No, it’s not.”

“You’re being very mysterious about this. Spill, woman.”

Taking a deep breath you decide to be honest.

“Right. I’m going to a work dinner with Jeremy Renner, ok? Now I don’t have time for smart-ass remarks from you as I really need to get ready.” You hold up the dress you’ve selected for Marc to see. “Does this look professional and not too sexy?”

Marc doesn’t say anything for a few beats. “Alright, back up. When did coffee turn into dinner? Your suggestion or his?” He asks with raised eyebrows.

“He texted me yesterday to ask me to coffee. I said I couldn’t, so he texted back suggesting dinner.” You quickly check your make-up in a small compact mirror.

“I guess he really wants to take you out.” Marc simply states this, as if it’s a known fact.

“Don’t say that. This isn’t a date. It’s just a work thing.”

“If it was just a work thing, then he would have rescheduled for coffee, not suggested dinner. Take it from a man.” He gives you a reassuring smile.

“I can’t think of it like that. There’s the contract, plus we’re working together and …” Trailing off you fidget a little with the dress.

Marc walks over and gives you a hug. “It’s been a year hun. I know that asshole hurt you, but you need to start letting people in again. You know I’m here for you. There is nothing wrong about dinner with a man who you find attractive. You know he was checking you out during the run through?”

“What? You’re lying?”

“Cross my heart. Whenever it was a scene he wasn’t in, he kept shooting looks in our direction. Now I know I’m a handsome bugger, but I think he was directing those looks at you rather than me.”

“I need to go in without expectations.” You draw back and take a deep breath.

“That’s why I love you, always going in with a level head.”

“Well, one of us has to.” You give him a teasing smile.

“Damn right. Now change and get ready. The dress is perfect.” Marc gives you a wave as he returns to his office through the adjoining door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That’s terrible advice” You call out.

“Isn’t that the best kind?” He says, leaning his head into the office one more time and giving you a big wink.

You spend the next fifteen minutes getting ready and by the end of it you’re quite pleased with the result.

\----------

At 6:30 on the dot, a soft knock to your door makes you look up from the notes you’d been trying to read, but were too distracted to really focus on. You open the door and there he is. Jeremy is wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing those muscly forearms, over dark jeans. He’s not wearing a tie, which you kind of like as it would have been maybe a bit too formal then.

“Wow!” He can’t seem to help himself as he exclaims this, yet he immediately apologises. “Sorry, but you look really good.”

You can’t help but smile. “Thanks for the compliment. You’re looking pretty damn good yourself.” You don’t really know what possessed you to say this out loud, but Jeremy doesn’t seem to mind as he gives you a blinding smile.

“All set for dinner?” He seems a bit fidgety and quickly puts his hands in his pockets when he thinks you’ve noticed.

“Yep.” You grab your purse and lock the office. 

“How was your day?” Jeremy asks as you’re walking down the hallway.

“Busy and long.” You sigh. “It was still really interesting though, we’re starting to get the whole atmosphere for the project right.” You shoot him a quick look, secretly wishing this was an actual date. “How was your date? Uhm day, I mean!” You can’t believe the Freudian slip you just had and already feel the blush coming on.

Jeremy’s quite the gentleman about it and doesn’t even mention it. “It was good. After the read through I met up with the stunt coordinators and we started going over some of the sequences.”

“You did stunt prep all afternoon ‘till six?” Thinking about Jeremy running around and rehearsing fight sequences unleashes a desire inside of you that you’d rather keep under wraps.

“What? I thought you said sex?” He chuckles and you can’t help but laugh along.

“Six! We’re both on a roll tonight!” Could it be that his mind was going to just the same place where yours had already set up camp?

“We sure are. I’ve been looking forward to this dinner all afternoon.” He says as you reach the elevator

His words ignite a spark of hope, but you decide to keep it professional. “I can imagine you must be famished after stunt practice.”

“There’s that, plus the charming company is a bonus.” He gives you a cheeky grin and you can see a naughty gleam in his eyes.

The elevator doors ping open and you are saved from trying to respond to that. He lets you step in first and as you turn, you catch him checking out your ass.

 _Maybe Marc has a point._ You manage to think before Jeremy has pressed the button and settles right next to you, while doing so the back of his hand casually brushes yours. You don’t know whether it is by accident or if he did it intentionally as he is simply staring out in front of him. The casual touch has however sent tingling sensations up your arm and you can’t help but wonder how your body would react to more intimate touches from this handsome man.

 

“Should I follow you in my car?” You ask as you reach the car park.

“Might be best. I thought we could go to that new Chinese place. It’s only 15 minutes from here?”

Rationally you know that each taking your car is the reasonable thing to do, however emotionally you feel a little disappointed as this steers your little meeting firmly back into working dinner territory. “I’ve been wanting to try that place out.”

“I picked well then?” He asks with a certain amount of pride.

“It’s my favourite type of cuisine.” You give him a full watt smile as you open your car door.

“Good to know.” You hear him mutter, but don’t have time to consider as he closes your door and makes his way over to his car.

This allows you time to stare at his finely sculpted behind in those jeans that are just tight enough. You imagine ripping them off his body, running your hands over his ass and giving it a squeeze, maybe even a little bite. Your fantasy is interrupted when he gets into his car and starts to drive out of the parking lot.

\---------

The car ride is quick and you have some time to compose yourself again. At the restaurant Jeremy manages to get a table that is somewhat shielded from the rest of the dining room. You both order a drink and while you’re waiting for dinner to arrive you both reach for the prawn crackers and your hands touch. The electric feeling is back, but this time neither of you pulls back. You manage to tear your eyes away from both your touching fingers and look up into Jeremy’s eyes, they are trained on you, staring with an intensity you’ve never seen before. Just when you think he’s about to say something the waitress arrives with your drinks and you quickly pull your hand back. She openly flirts with Jeremy, who keeps his responses short but friendly, and his eyes on you. When she leaves, you’re still mesmerised, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Right. So you wanted to talk about Thomas?” You say it simply to break the sexual tension that is building between the two of you.

Almost disappointed, Jeremy breaks his intense stare “Yeah, quite a character isn’t he? Complex psychology.”

“I guess when your beliefs are shaken to the core, you can either grow from it or become really messed up. Our Thomas decides to walk both paths.”

“I kind of like that kind of character.” Jeremy says smiling.

Until you’re about halfway through the meal, you continue to discuss and analyse the character. Jeremy has some interesting insights and even shows you a new side of Thomas that you had only mentioned briefly in the script.

“I have to say, I’m so happy you took the part. Honestly, when they bought the script and we were told it was actually being filmed you were the only actor I could see as Thomas.” You are beaming at him.

“Thanks, that’s quite the compliment. I just want to do the character and the story justice. I wish my company would have picked up the script. Being involved as an actor and a producer would have been great.” They way he is working his chopsticks makes your eyes drift to those strong hands a few times.

Despite the fact that you only had one glass of wine, you were feeling a bit lightheaded, probably because you hadn’t eaten since breakfast and this was the first drink you’d had in a few weeks. The lightheadedness makes you bolder.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.” Jeremy leans in a bit closer putting down his chopsticks and stretching his hands on the table, closer to yours.

“When Marc said I need to make a wish list of five actors for Thomas, I wrote your name five times.” You playfully touch his hand and he proceeds to take it.

“Is that so?” His thumb is caressing your hand and making it very difficult for you to concentrate.

“I knew he’d have other suggestions, but I just thought you would be the right fit.”

“What would you have done if I hadn’t taken the role?” He bites his lower lip a little and you wish you could bite it for him.

“I guess we’ll never know.” You give him a seductive look.

“Thank god for that.” He gives you a sideways smile, his thumb still stoking your hand. You find the movement and touch both exhilarating and comforting.

“So what about you and Marc?” His question catches you off guard, Marc is the last one on your mind right now.

“What about us?” “How did you end up in LA? Have you always written together? Any romance there?” He slides in the last question as nonchalant as he possibly can, but you decided to tease a little.

“Why Mr. Renner, are you asking me if I’m sleeping with my writing partner?” You give him as innocent a look as you can manage.

He smiles a little embarrassed, but his self confidence quickly takes over. “That’s exactly what I’m asking.”

“Any particular reason you’re interested in my personal life?” You bite your lip a little, mimicking his earlier move.

“That how you want to play it?” He asks with a smile.

“No games here.”

Leaning in a bit closer he continues in a low voice that heavy with desire. “I want to know, because ever since I saw you yesterday I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Wanting to get to know you better, to kiss those perfect lips and run my hands over your amazing body.”

Your lips have slightly parted at his confession and desire for him is now coursing through your body. “No romance with Marc. He’s like a brother to me. We’ve been writing together for a few years now and decided to come to LA together so we could support each other.” You explain all this quickly and decide to be honest with him. “I’ve been wanting you to kiss me ever since I first saw you too.” You didn’t mention that this has been since you first saw him in SWAT, best not to show too much of your inner fangirl.

“So, you want to …”

You would not find out what he was going to ask as at that point you are interrupted

“Jeremy!” Alice, the female lead in the project, and two of the films producers come walking over.

You quickly pull back your hand, causing Jeremy to give you a curious look.

“What are you two doing here?” Alice asks.

“We’re talking about Thomas. Trying to get the character just right.” You quickly say.

“Oh that’s great. I should really schedule something with you for my character, May.”

“I’d love to help, but you’re probably better off with Marc for that one, he wrote most of May.” You see her eyes light up at this, _looks like Marc has a fan_ , you think.

They all decide to join you at your table, putting a stop to any romantic advances that could have occurred between you and Jeremy. Your inner critic also remind you about a particular clause in the contract that would prohibit any of the things Jeremy had said he wanted to do to you.

During the rest of the dinner Jeremy keeps shooting you little looks and smiles, you try to avoid most of them, as the thought of the clause and the consequences should you break it are too much to risk, even for a night with Jeremy.

You finally walk away from dinner, while Alice and the producers are trying to convince you to come out for a few drinks. You decline as you have an early start the next day and make your way to your car.

Jeremy had agreed to go for one drink, but breaks away from the group to walk you to your car.

“Thanks for dinner.” You say as he holds open your car door.

His hand reaches for the small of your back pulling you in a bit closer. The small move sends bursts of desire coursing through your body. He leans in slowly, kisses your cheek, his lips burning on your skin. Then he whispers in your ear, holding his cheek close to yours so the five o’clock shadow tickles your face.

“I look forward to continuing our conversation sometime soon.”

You step into your car as he gives you another seductive smile and drive off both aroused an miserable at a prospect that cannot be.

\-----------

After Jeremy’s confession over dinner and his whispered promise at your car, you don’t know whether to be on cloud nine or deeply miserable that you can’t act on your desires. You get home to a text from Jeremy

* Hope you got home alright? Thanks for a great evening. Can’t wait to see you again. J*

You smile and send a quick reply

* I’m home. Thanks for the wonderful company. See you soon.*

 

 


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after dinner and you get several visitors in your office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.
> 
> This is a multi chapter work, so while the first few chapters are not explicit, the smut will come later.

In the morning you get to the office and Marc is already in his. He pops his head in through the shared door

“So how was the work dinner.” He uses air quotes.

“Jeez Marc, curious much?” You throw a ball of scrap paper to the floating head, which he deftly catches.

“Sure am. My best friend has finally gone out with a man after a year of self imposed celibacy. So yeah I want to know.” He emerges from his office holding two cups of coffee.

“We didn’t go out and could you keep your voice down? I don’t want half the floor to know.”

He hands you a cup. “I didn’t mention his name did I? Now, sit, I brought your favourite coffee and talk.”

You gratefully accept the cup and recount, in detail, the events of the past evening.

“Totally called it! He’s into you. I’m so happy for you.” He aims his empty cup towards the bin and sinks it with ease. “Nothing but net! So I can expect a call from Alice to talk about characterisation can I?” He says with a wicked grin.

You throw up your hands in mock despair. “Of course that’s the only thing you take away from this. Besides have you forgotten the tiny detail that I’m not allowed to date him and you’re not allowed to date Alice.”

Marc gives this some thought. “I guess as long as you’re discrete.”

“It doesn’t state in the contract that it’s all right as long as you’re discrete. It says relationships of a personal/intimate nature with the talent are discouraged.”

“Discouraged is not forbidden.” Marc gives you a smile and you’ve had enough of his optimism.

You get up and stand in front of him, your finger tapping his chest. “If you get caught with Alice and we are kicked off the project I swear I will hunt you down and kill you.”

Holding up his hands he steps back. “No need to threaten. I know you’re tougher than you look.”

You give him a smile and he wraps you into a friendly hug. “It’ll be alright.”

Pulling back from the hug you walk back to your desk. “Get out now. Go work on that reunion scene some more. I made some adjustments.”

As Marc leaves you decide to focus and attempt to ban all thoughts of Jeremy from your mind, which proves to be difficult as the producers have requested a love scene be written for Thomas and May. You of course keep picturing Jeremy as Thomas, but have put yourself in the role of May, just so you can manage to write without getting too jealous of Alice. You can feel yourself get wet, just from writing it. A knock on your door rouses you from the fantasy.

“Yes.”

“Hey beautiful.” His voice is like honey. He is looking good again in an old concert t-shirt that accentuates his muscly biceps and you swear you can almost see his abs through the shirt, along with dark jeans. His smile is warm and full of promise, you immediately get flashbacks to the love scene you were just imagining.

“Hi!” You can feel your face light up, along with a slow burn that ignites within you, yearning for his touch.

He walks over and gives you a hug that lasts just a bit too long. You pull back and your eyes lock. You lick your bottom lip and can almost feel the tension between the two of you. A knock on your door causes you to jump back.

“Yes!”

Marc pops in. “Oh, sorry didn’t want to bother you. Hey Jeremy.”

“Hi Marc.” His voice sounds gruff.

“You’re not bothering us.” You say a bit too quickly. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to let you know I’ve made the adjustments and tweaked some more. The scene should be back in your dropbox. You’ll have to approve it before we go to the producers with it.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Marc retreats from the office and closes the door behind him.

You can see Jeremy standing at your desk looking down at the paper that’s lying around. “You’ve been writing a new scene?”

“Uhm, yeah.” You try to gather the notepads that have the scene outlined and detailed on them, it turned out a bit too porny and you want to shield them from him.

“You don’t want me to see?”

“It’s still a work in progress, Marc needs to see it and edit. It still needs a lot of work.” You can feel yourself starting to blush.

“Can you at least tell me what it’s about?” While he gives you an innocent smile, the naughty glint in his eyes tells you that your blush has betrayed you.

“It’s a love scene.” You try to avoid his gaze.

“I see.” He steps round the desk to you. “Have you been thinking about me while writing it?” His voice is low, nearly a growl. His stormy eyes seek yours and hold them as if binding you with a spell.

“Yes.” You manage to utter, you don’t want to lie and with him so close to you, why should you.

Jeremy leans in, as if in slow motion, his eyes never leaving yours as if waiting for you to turn him away. When his lips touch yours, all your senses kick into overdrive. He softly explores, you respond immediately, opening your mouth ever so slightly. He seductively bites your lower lip and slips his tongue in. The sensation of his tongue in your mouth causes you to let out a small moan. The kiss further intensifies and your bodies meld closer together. One of his hands caresses your cheek, moving to the back of your neck and pulling you closer, while his other hand is at the small of your back. Your hands are on his sculpted back. Another knock at the door makes the both of you jump.

“Damn.” Jeremy curses, as he turns to the window, clearly trying to compose himself.

“Come in.” You call out in an unsteady voice.

Alice pops her head in. Her eyes are inquisitive as she sees Jeremy with his back turned and you with a red blush on your cheeks. “Hope I’m not interrupting?”

You want to scream _yes you bloody well are, now get out!_ But opt for the less obvious reaction. “Not at all, how can I help you?”

“Hey Alice.” Jeremy is once again the picture of self confidence as he strides to the sofa casually picking up a notepad, as if you’d been discussing a scene.

“Hi Jeremy. I was actually looking for Marc. He’s not in his office.”

You look at the clock and it’s past your normal lunch time. “I’m guessing he’s having his lunch. You’ll probably find him at Kraft services near the donuts.”

“Ok. Thanks.” With a sly smile she darts out of the office.

“That’s actually what I came in here for. It’s nearly lunch time and I was wondering if I might tempt you to get some Kraft services with me?” Jeremy gives you a look that tells you what he’d much rather be doing.

“You can always tempt me.” You shoot back, your lips still burning from his kiss and begging for more.

Giving you a sideways smile that makes your knees a bit weak, he gets up and takes your hand. He leans in for another kiss, but restrains himself to a gentle caress of your lips. “We keep getting disturbed here. I want you all to myself, for what I have in mind. At least I know it’s on your mind as well.” He gives a wicked grin and indicates to the notepad he’s left on the sofa.

“Tell me you did not read that!” You exclaim.

“Only the first few paragraphs. I was trying to be convincing when Alice walked in.”

“Oh man.” You slump forward a little. “I promise, it’s not going to end up being that … explicit. I just got- “You don’t finish your sentence, but give him an apologetic smile.

“No worries babe. I know it’s just a draft, but still I wouldn’t mind doing some rehearsals with you.”

You’re full on blushing now and your stomach is actually growling. “Right, lunch it is.”

Chuckling he opens the door for you and guides you out by placing his hand on the small of your back.


	4. A party, a bar, and a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party, after which you take Jeremy to the blues bar. The sexual tension rises and you can't resist it any longer ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.
> 
> This is a multi chapter work, and finally here's the smut!

You’ve had a dubious feeling about the kiss. On the one hand you’re ecstatic that the feeling of attraction is mutual, but on the other hand you can’t understand why you seem to be the only one who worries about the contract. Didn’t Jeremy sign a similar contract? He has been by the office a few more times to take you to lunch, along with some more stolen kisses. He’s been asking you out, but you’ve been fielding this, saying you’re simply swamped with work and rewrites, which is technically true. Marc understands your inner turmoil, but is not really helpful. You start going into the office less, working out of coffee shops and getting Marc to cover for you. You’re in touch with Jeremy through texts and phone calls and can’t seem to refrain from flirting with him. 

That afternoon a social event is organised for the cast and crew, a barbecue meant as a bonding event by the studio.  
As you and Marc arrive, you grab a drink and a burger and settle down with some of the crew, chatting about anything but the movie. You’re having a great time, but are wondering where Jeremy is. Most of the cast is here already, and you know he was supposed to be there seeing as he texted you the night before wondering if you’d be at the event.  
You get up for another refill and have your back to the party.  
“The mystery woman has emerged.” His low voice is close behind you and startles you.  
“Jeremy!” You jump and spill a good amount of sangria on your top, a ruby stain spreading down your shirt.  
“Oh shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jeremy grabs some paper napkins and starts to pad your shirt dry. It shouldn’t excite you, but your shirt now sticks to your breasts and his gentle touches are weakening your resolve to keep this professional.  
You step back before you show him how much his touch excites you. “It’s alright. I’ll just go in and try to wash the stain out.”  
“Need some help?” You can see your own desire reflected in his eyes.  
You’re very tempted to say yes and just have a quicky in the bathroom, but you also want it to be more special than that and you suspect that Jeremy feels the same. Nope, stay professional you remind yourself. “No, I’ll be alright.”  
“Ok.” He steps back and before he can walk away you speak up again.  
“Are you free tonight?”  
“Yeah, I am.” He gives you an interested little smile.  
“Ok, so there’s this small blues bar that Marc and I go to, serves amazing whiskey. We were planning on going there tonight with a few of the crew. Would you like to join me?” You don't know why you're asking him out, but you figure that with all the people who'll be joining you, you should be safe.  
“Well let’s see, they serve amazing whiskey and a beautiful woman I’m trying to get to know better will be there. That’s a no brainer. I’ll come along.” He chuckles.  
While you can tell he would have preferred it to be just the two of you, you figure a buffer would help you to keep a level mind and not get too carried away, especially after the way in which his compliment has made your heart flutter.

You manage to remove most of the stain and dry your shirt under the hand dryer in the bathroom, a pinkish stain is still visible, but it’s not going to bother you. The rest of the barbecue goes well, you’re in a group with Jeremy, talking, having fun, cracking jokes. As evening sets in you can feel it’s starting to get a little colder and you managed to forget your jacket in Marc’s car, who is in deep conversation with Alice.  
You shuffle a bit closer to the barbecue, rubbing your arms.  
“Cold?” Jeremy walks up next to you.  
“Just a little.”  
He takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over your shoulders. It smells of him and is warm from him.  
“Are you sure you won’t get cold?” You ask feeling slightly guilty, however this has given you a chance to admire those strong arms.  
He gives you a sweet smile. “I’ll be fine. I figure this barbecue is over soon and there’ll be whiskey to warm me up.”  
You look at your watch and didn’t realise it was quite that late. “You want to get going to the bar?”  
“Isn’t there a group of us going?” Jeremy ways lifting an eyebrow.  
Making a quick decision, you nod. "I’ll let Marc know we’ve gone ahead.”  
“Sounds good to me.

While Jeremy says goodbye to a few people you walk over to Marc who is getting a refill.  
“Jeremy and me are going to head to the bar already.”  
Marc simply glances over at you and grins “Is that his jacket?”  
“Yes, I was cold and now I don’t want him to get cold. So I figure we can go ahead.”  
“You’re so altruistic.” He gives you a little shoulder bump.  
Rolling your eyes you start to walk away “Shut up.”  
“You know you love me.” Marc calls out.  
“I’m starting to doubt that.” You say smiling back at him.

As you get to the car park, Jeremy is leaning against his car, waiting for you.  
“You need to get your car?” He asks  
“Nope, Marc gave me ride over.”  
Opening the door he takes your hand and guides you in. “Your carriage awaits Milady.”  
“You’re such a goofball.”  
He merely sticks out his tongue and gives you a big smile.  
During the drive you give him directions while he chats about the film he’s just finished making. He puts his hand on yours which is lying on your knee, as if you had been doing this for ages. 

Arriving at the bar you notice it’s live music night. After ordering a whisky for each of you, you make your way to a secluded booth in the back with a good view of the stage. A cover band is playing ‘mannish boy’ on the stage.  
“This is a cool place. I can’t believe I didn’t know about this and so close to my home as well.” Jeremy takes a sip of the finely aged whiskey.  
“You live close by?” You say surprised.  
“Yeah, about 10 minutes away.”  
“I live close by as well.” You can’t believe he’s been in such close proximity all along and you never ran into him before.  
“Really?”  
“Marc and I share a flat about 15 minutes from here. We discovered this place when we’d been in LA for about a week. Loved the music, atmosphere and great drinks at affordable prices, unlike most LA bars.” You take a sip of your whiskey, slowly running your tongue along your lower lip to savour the taste. The band launches into Aretha Franklin’s ‘Today I sing the Blues’ and you close your eyes, enjoying the moment.  
Jeremy puts his arm around you and you lean into him.  
“Good whiskey, great music and a beautiful woman who introduced me to this. I think I might be in heaven.” He whispers in your ear, his lips caressing your earlobe.  
You can feel the heat of the whiskey and pure unadulterated desire run through your body. You put your hand on his leg and start slowly caressing along with the music. Jeremy’s breath comes out in a hiss and you can feel him getting harder underneath the jeans.  
“Glad you’re enjoying.” You give him a seductive look and take another sip of whiskey, savouring it’s earthy flavour on your tongue, before you can swallow. Jeremy brings his hand to your chin and slowly turns your face to his. His mouth comes down hard on yours, his tongue taking possession of your mouth. The kiss is as passionate as you can get in a public space and resonates through your entire body. His hands are fisting your hair, while you’re running your nails over his back, causing him to emit a low growl.  
“You’re so sexy.” He mumbles.  
“I need you.” You decide to stop pretending, stop hiding. It’s the truth and he is clearly just as turned on by you as you are by him. Screw the clause, who would ever know? The band starts to play Nina Simone ‘I’m feeling good’ and you throw all caution to the wind.  
“You want to get out of here?” He asks in a husky tone.  
“If we don’t, I might do something that’ll get me arrested for indecent exposure.”  
Getting up he holds out his hand to you and you readily take it. 

You drive over to his place, which is closer than yours. His 1920s home is beautifully renovated, but you don’t really notice. The moment you walk in the door, he pushes you up against the door, his kiss is hard and urgent. He pulls up your t-shirt and you help him to take it off. One of his hands is on the small of your back pulling you closer , while the other releases your bra.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He says with awe and near reverence. It makes you even wetter for him.  
He trails kisses from your neck down to one of your breasts and quickly takes the nipple in his mouth, running his tongue in circles around it until its hard.  
“Oh Jeremy.” You moan, while caressing his back.  
As he comes back up, you pull him in for a kiss. You pull his t-shirt off and run your fingers along his sculpted torso down to the button of his jeans. Before you can unhook the button, he surprises you by grabbing both your legs and lifting you up to him.  
“Hold on.” He says.  
You kiss his neck, feeling your breasts pressed up against his body, as he makes his way to his bedroom. Once there he sits you down on the bed, stepping back.  
“Lie down.” He commands, but you’re only too happy to oblige.  
As you lie back he straddles you, bringing his mouth down on your breasts, first one, then the other. Teasing, licking, sucking, tantalisingly slow. He stands back and pulls off your jeans. You’re now just in your panties before him, your body aching for his touch.  
“Do you know how fucking beautiful you are?” He asks.  
“Get your ass over here and kiss me.” The urgency in your voice makes him smile.  
“Take it slow, sweetheart. We’ve got plenty of time.”  
He lies next to you, slowly biting your lower lip as you put your hands on his biceps, pulling him closer. You can feel the muscles flexing under your touch. You unhook his jeans and push them down a little. He pulls back.  
“Not yet.” Jeremy leaves a trail of featherlight kisses down to your breasts and doesn’t stop there, continuing down your belly to the rim of your panties. He slowly caresses your clit through your panties, feeling you are wet and throbbing for him. He pushes your panties down your legs, placing kisses all the way down to your feet. He places himself between your legs, kissing your inner thigh while slipping in a finger and slowly moving it back an forth. You buck up at the overwhelming sensation and moan his name.  
“You’re so wet for me.” He pulls out the finger and starts to work you open with his mouth. His tongue exploring your wet folds, flicking it against your clit, gently sucking, and drawing little circles.  
You can feel the sensation starting to build within you. You run your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, moaning his name.  
He comes up and kisses you deeply, tasting of you, as he does this he slips first one, then two fingers inside you, crooking them up gently, hitting you in just the right spot. His tongue is now taking possession of your mouth while his fingers are bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You arch your back up against him and can feel yourself explode around his fingers, gripping tightly and screaming his name.  
While you lie there dazed, he slips off his jeans and boxers and you hear the ripping of a condom wrapper and watch him slip the condom over his hard cock.  
“I’m going to make you come again, because that was sexy as hell.” He whispers close to your ear as he places himself before your entrance. He looks you straight in the eyes and rubs the tip over your clit, sending shudders of desire coursing through you. As he pushes into you, filling you up inch by inch, he lowers his forehead to yours and moans your name in a low voice. You feel yourself stretch around him, taking him in completely. He starts a slow rhythm and kisses you deeply. You run your hands down to his ass and push him even deeper. As you wrap your legs around him he increases the pace, pushing into you harder and harder. You can feel yourself building up again.  
“Oh Jeremy, like that.”  
“You feel so fucking good.” He accentuates each word as he slams into you. You lift your hips to meets his thrusts and he starts to roll his hips, hitting that spot within you. The thrusts rub your clit and you bite his shoulder as he kisses your neck. You come hard on him, his name on your lips and feeling yourself gripping him hard. After a few more thrusts, he calls out your name and you can feel his cock twitch hard within you, spilling everything into you.  
He stays in you for a little longer as you look into each other’s eyes, spent but happy. When he has removed the condom, he slides back into bed with you, pulling the blanket over the both you and wrapping you in his arms.  
“That was amazing.” You murmur as you nuzzle his chest.  
“Will you stay with me?” He asks, gently stroking your hair and placing a kiss on your head.  
You look up at him and give him a tantalising kiss. “Of course.”  
You fall asleep in each other’s arms and for the first time ever you feel like you’ve found your home in another person.


	5. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and you need a game plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

You wake up early, looking over you see Jeremy lying next to you in a deep slumber. Memories of last night come flooding in and you simply smile not really believing this has actually happened. Getting up, you sneak out of the bedroom, and see Jeremy’s shirt lying on the floor. You pull it on just so you don’t have to walk through the house naked. After finding the bathroom and freshening up, you locate the kitchen and have a drink of water. You think about sneaking out of the house, but the temptation of curling back up in bed with Jeremy is too strong.  
You tiptoe back to the bedroom and slide back into bed, curling up against Jeremy’s naked body. He simply sighs and pulls you a bit closer.  
“Morning beautiful.” He says sleepily.  
“Hey you.” You reach up and place a tender kiss on his lips.  
“I wouldn’t mind waking up like this all the time.” He gives you another kiss and you playfully bite his lower lip. “What time is it?”  
“It’s 6:30.”  
“What time do you have to be at the studio?” He asks while rubbing his eyes.  
“By 9. How about you?” You nestle into the crook of his arm and stroke his abs.  
“By 8. I have a workout scheduled. I should probably get ready.” He sighs and wraps his arms a bit tighter around you.  
“How about a shower? I find those wake me right up.” You give him an innocent look.  
He sends a half smile your way and gets up without talking. Walking over to the en-suite bathroom he looks back. “Get that gorgeous ass in the shower.”  
Giggling, you make your way into the bathroom and wait for him to get the water started in the incredibly large shower. “This shower is huge! I think my entire first apartment would have fit into this bathroom.”  
“Mine sure as hell did.” Jeremy chuckles and strides over to you. He stands before you, naked, muscular and oh so confident. Placing his hands on your hips, he pulls you closer to him, his eyes never leaving yours. The kiss is full of passion and his mouth completely takes possession of yours. “I need to get you out of this t-shirt before I can take you into the shower.” He murmurs, but before you can rip it off he stops you. “No. Let me.”  
He gets down on his knees in front of you and agonisingly slow starts to lift the hem of the shirt, his fingers lightly brushing your skin as they travel up. As your sex is exposed before him, he stops lifting the t-shirt and starts to place light kisses on your lower belly and your thighs. You can feel yourself getting wet for him, a burning arousal awakens within you. You open your legs a little for him and his mouth is on your clit, sucking, tongue circling, making you pant with desire. You grab hold of the rim of the vanity top, to steady yourself. Just when you think he is going to push you over the edge, he stops.  
“Jeremy, please.” You beg for release.  
He once again starts to move the t-shirt up, following the trail of his hands with kisses. His fingers brush over your nipples, the sensation vibrating throughout your body, followed by his mouth, first sucking one and then gently biting the other.  
You lift your arms and as soon as the t-shirt is off you wrap them around his neck, pulling him close to you for a devouring kiss. This time you take the lead and you kiss him rough and hard, you can feel his hard cock pressing against your leg.  
“Let’s get in the shower.” Jeremy leads you into the steamy shower, the warm water making your bodies feel slick together.  
He grabs some shower gel and starts to lather you up. Taking his time, running his hands all over your body, when he’s done, you do the same to him. By the time you’ve washed the soap off each other you’re both panting and desire is almost tangible.  
“I need you.” He simply states it.  
“Then take me.”  
He lifts you up against the shower wall and in one swift thrust he is inside of you, completely filling you up. You cry out his name at the intensity of feeling him, nothing but him inside of you. You hold on to him, your hands on his muscular back and arch your body towards him.  
“You feel so good.” He says in a low voice.  
He starts to move while gently kissing, sucking and biting at that spot where your neck meets your shoulders and it drives you wild. He increases the pace, pounding into you as you feel your pussy getting tighter and tighter, the orgasm building like a wildfire. As he tilts his hips up a bit more while slamming into you, you feel yourself fall over the edge and you come hard and loud. The tight gripping on his cock causes him to come deep inside of you, exploding. He holds you up against the wall, his body leaning into you. Your legs still tightly wrapped around his. He looks into your eyes with a look that is full of emotion, but rather than say anything, he simply leans in for a sweet kiss.

You’re in his kitchen, both nursing a cup of coffee, seated at the breakfast bar. He reaches for your hand and entwines his fingers with yours, smiling sweetly at you.  
“Could you drop me off at home before going to the studio?”  
“Of course. Can I see you later tonight for dinner?”  
You hesitate slightly. “Sure.”  
He sends you an inquisitive look. “What’s up mama?”  
Taking a deep breath you decide to launch into it. “Don’t get me wrong, this …” you indicate your head towards your entwined fingers. “ … is amazing and I want to see where it goes, but what about the contract?”  
Confusion crosses his eyes. “What contract?”  
“There’s a clause in my contract that discourages personal relationships with the talent. Is it not in yours?”  
“Really?”  
“You didn’t read your contract?” You give him an incredulous look.  
“I signed it, but my manager and lawyer check it. I know there’s clauses like that, I just didn’t know they included it in this contract.”  
“This project is really important to me. I don’t want to do anything to jeopardise it, but every time I’m around you all the reasoning seems to go out the window.”  
“I understand.” He shifts a little in his seat. “So what do you want to do?”  
“I want to keep seeing you, but I also want to see this project through.” You get up to rinse the mug in the sink. “This sucks!”  
Jeremy gets up, stands behind you, putting his arms around your waist, pulling you against his chest. “It’ll be alright. The clause is bullshit, but we signed it.”  
“Yeah but …” You don’t finish your sentence as Jeremy spins you around and fixes you with eyes filled with intent.  
“They don’t need to know. We still have a while on this project. Let’s explore what’s between us in private and after shooting finishes, we can go out in public more.”  
“If they find out …”  
“I promise you I won’t do anything to jeopardise the project. I’m a very private person, nobody’s got any business with who I decide to date.”  
“We’ve yet to have a real date.” You love teasing him.  
“I’ve tried to ask you out before, but I’ll ask again. Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asks earnestly.  
“I’d like that very much, but we can’t …”  
“Yes we can. Trust me I’ll arrange something.” He gives you a sweet kiss, then gives you a playful slap on your ass. “Right, let’s get going, I don’t want to be late or my trainer is gonna let me have it.”

Jeremy drops you off at your apartment and you feel like you’re walking on clouds. You walk in the door and are confused by the presence of a dress on the floor that clearly isn’t yours. You try to make your way to your bedroom but when you pass the kitchen you see Marc, kissing a woman, leaning against the kitchen counter, both are butt naked.  
“Oh! Sorry!” You cover your eyes, but not before seeing Alice squeal and duck into Marc's bedroom.  
“Where did you come from? I thought you were in your room or at the studio already?”  
“Seriously Marc, cover up.” You throw a kitchen towel towards him and proceed in a hushed voice. “Really? Alice? Are you crazy?”  
“Crazy is debatable. Wait, why are you still wearing that stained shirt?” Realisation crosses his face. “No! You and Renner?”  
“Shhh!” You check to see whether the door to Marc’s bedroom is really closed.  
“I knew something happened when we didn’t find you at the bar last night. I just thought you’d gone home. Glad to hear you’ve taken my advice.”  
“You and Alice?”  
“Yeah, we just connected talking about her character. She’s pretty cool.” He says with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Right, we’ll discuss this later. Get your butt in that bedroom and remember we need to be at the studio in about an hour and a half. Not a word about Jeremy and me!”  
“You know I wouldn’t do that.”  
You send him a steely glance.  
Holding up his hands he backs away to his bedroom, dropping the towel, which sends you running for your bedroom.  
While you’re getting ready for the day, you wonder what surprises might be in store for you still.


	6. Date? Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to set up a sneaky date is proving more difficult than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

While you both try to arrange a date in the next two weeks it seems like work and other commitments keep getting in the way. Jeremy has press commitments, you have meetings and late night rewrites. Then he has to fly out to meet with someone in New York for his production company. Despite this, you see each other at work and start getting very creative with reasons to see each other or sneak around for a few stolen moments. You don’t know what’s going on between Marc and Alice, and frankly it’s probably best that way anyway.

One particularly busy morning, you spend most of it running up and down between wardrobe, props, and your office.

* Hey beautiful, how about lunch? J*

Looking at your phone it’s with a twinge of regret that you text him back.

* Can’t do lunch, meeting with Marc. Don’t know if I’d be able to keep my hands off you if I saw you right now.*

You smile a little and gather up a notebook, along with your notes and your bag and start for Marc’s office. A new message stops you.

*You can do whatever you want to me. So when are you free for our date?*

 _Anything you want?_ The possibilities, along with delectable images cross your mind and you remind yourself that you really need to get going.

* Oh the possibilities … I’ll let you know about the date, but it’ll be very soon. have to run now.*

You’re too entranced by lovely thoughts of Jeremy to knock at Marc’s door and so you just barge in.

“Sorry I’m late!” You see Marc and Alice pull away from each other, very quickly.

“Jeez, don’t you knock!” Marc exclaims irritably.

“Sorry.” You quickly retreat into your office allowing Alice and Marc a few moments. Apparently they are still seeing each other, however this reminds you how easy it would be for someone to find out about you and Jeremy and your lunchtime make out sessions. Your resolve to stay away from him at work only strengthens.

Marc walks into your office looking apologetic “I’m sorry about snapping.”

“It’s alright.” You walk over to him, hooking your arm around his. “Come on let’s go for lunch casanova.”

Over lunch you discuss a few scenes and the new ideas that wardrobe and props have come up with. You’re having a coffee and are both in a comfortable silence while Marc checks his phone and gets a silly grin on his face.

“So are we going to talk about this?” You say with raised eyebrows.

“I will if you will.” Marc counters. Unusual for the both of you, but you haven’t really discussed anything about Jeremy or Alice. You both probably realise that common sense would be to stay away from the actors.

You give Marc the general gist of where you’re at with Jeremy, avoiding any detail and never mentioning Jeremy’s name. “So we decided to keep it private and we’ll date and see where it goes. If we’re still going strong by the end of shooting, then we can go out in public.”

“He really likes you.” Marc says with a sense of admiration.

“I don’t know about that, but I really like him. I’ve never really felt like this before.”

“You’ve got it bad.” Marc shales his head.

“I know, I need to keep a level head here, I don’t want to think about the consequences if anyone would find out.”

“There’s no such thing as keeping a level head in matters of the heart.”

“What if someone else had walked in on you and Alice earlier? Have you not talked to her about this? I’m going to try to avoid him at work.”

“It wasn’t someone else, it was you so I’m good. No we haven’t talked about this, because at the moment it’s not serious and we’re just having fun.”

“You’ve been seeing her for about two weeks now, how can you not have talked about this? How can you be so cavalier about this? She might not feel the same way you do!”

“Yes, she does. She’s got a boyfriend.” He says it as a matter of fact and it feels like a slap in your face.

“Marc! Why would you do something like that?”

“Don’t be so outraged. She’s been wanting to break up with him for a while now, but her agent wants her to keep up appearances for a while longer. As you know she’s been in a few scandals lately, so being in a “stable” relationship with the good guy she used to be on that teen show with is helpful.” He shrugs.

“So cheating on him with you, while you’re under contract not to develop a relationship with the talent is avoiding scandal? Does the guy even know that it’s a pretend relationship?”

“I don’t know, we don’t really talk about him. Look, she’s not looking for anything with me, we’re just two people who want to have fun.”

“Regardless of whether you end up hurting this other guy.”

“Why do you care so much?”

This last statement pisses you off even more, especially seeing as your ex dumped you for some meaningless fun. “You know, sometimes I wonder how we are even friends?” Gathering your things, you stomp off.

“Wait!” Marc calls after you, but you’re already out the door.

 

You go back to the office in a foul mood. Marc knows better than to come in and talk to you, but you hear him shuffle around in his office. You try to write, but are too distracted. You know it’s irrational, but for your best friend to be so cavalier about a situation that he saw you go through pisses you off.

A soft knock sounds at the door.

”What!” You snap. Jeremy comes in with a cautious look.

“Everything alright?”

“I’m fine.” You snap again.

He walks over to give you a kiss, but you simply dodge him saying, “Not here.”

“Right, what’s up?” He leans against the desk and takes your hand. “If you don’t want to say, then you don’t have to, but I’m going to sit and talk until I see you smile.”

“Why are you doing this?” You’re still pissed off, but can feel the wall break down slightly.

“Because I like seeing you smile and I want to be here for you. Is it about us?”

You decide to be somewhat honest. “I’m pissed off at Marc. I don’t want to explain right now, I’m still fuming about it.”

He caresses your hand and you find yourself calming down a little. “Alright. I think you need a break. How about tonight you come over to my place and I’ll cook up some dinner. We can sit and relax. If you feel up to it, you can elaborate then or not.”

You realise there is no place you’d rather be and this realisation hits you like a ton of bricks. You hadn’t expected to feel like this so soon, could it be love? You don’t want to entertain the thought. It’s too much. You decide to simply go with the flow and put aside any feelings. “I’m actually free tonight and I think that’s a brilliant idea.” You give him a smile.

“You’re a real knock out when you smile.” He returns with a gorgeous smile of his own.

“Yeah well, you give me weak knees with that grin of yours.”

Before he can answer, you pull him in for a sweet kiss. Softly exploring his lips and taking possession of his mouth. He pulls you in closer, placing his hands on the small of your back. The warmth of his body, close to yours only fuels the desire you feel for him. He pulls back.

“I have to get back, but I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

“Me too.”

 

You get back to work and about an hour later Marc knocks on the adjoining door between your two offices.

“Come in.”

He walks in with a guilty look and you indicate towards the sofa where you both take a seat.

You both start at the same time “I’m sorry.” And laugh at the simultaneous apology.

He holds up his hands. “I’ve been an insensitive ass, I knew what that bastard did to you and to be so casual about this.”

“Marc it’s fine. I’m surprised I reacted this way, it just brought back memories I’ve buried deep. Look it’s none of my business who you sleep with or why. I’m the last person to judge anyone.” You give him an earnest look.

“Are we good again?” He asks.

“You’re my best friend. Of course we’re good.” You pull him into a hug.

“I’d suggest a movie night, but …” he trails off.

“But?” you say waiting expectantly.

“Alice is coming over tonight. We’re gonna watch a movie and such.” He says with that goofy grin he gets whenever Alice is mentioned.

“You’ve got it bad, buddy.You might say it’s just two people having fun, but I know you. You’ve never had that goofy grin about anybody before.”

“I don’t know.” He says thoughtful.

“Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m supposed to say that. Besides what are your plans for tonight?”

“Finally a sneaky date! Jeremy is making me dinner and we’re just going to relax.”

“Relax, is that what they call it nowadays?”

Pushing him off the sofa you laugh. “Right that’s it. Back to work you! I’ll be by the apartment to pick up a few things, otherwise I’ll see you in the office tomorrow.”

“You coming in on a Saturday?”

“Oh … I didn’t even realise.”

“Better pack enough clothes, not like you’ll need them.”

“You are such an arse! Get out and have a wonderful evening.”

“There’s my best friend!” He walks away laughing and you don’t want to imagine what you’d do without that goofball as a best friend.


	7. Date definitely!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely date ends with an unspoken revelation. An unexpected twist might mean trouble for your burgeoning relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

After work you go home, freshen up and drop a few things into a bag. Jeremy hadn’t mentioned staying over, but the way things had been going between you two, it was more than likely. You pull up to his house and marvel again at the beauty and tranquility of the place.

You ring the doorbell and wait. Opening the door in some well-worn jeans and a grey t-shirt, a smile plays around his lips.  
“Hey beautiful.” Pulling you inside and he immediately wraps you in his arms for a kiss, but is obstructed somewhat by the paper bag you’re holding. “What did you bring?”  
“I didn’t know what you were making, but I decided to bring dessert.” You take out a tub of ice cream. “I hope cookie dough is alright, it’s my favourite.”  
“Mine too!” He enthusiastically takes the bag and guides you into the modern kitchen. “I though I could barbecue some steaks and veggies. I’ve also got some potato salad.”  
“You made potato salad?” You look at him in awe.  
“See, just to keep that look of admiration on your face I’m tempted to say I did make it, but I’ll be honest. My mom tends to cook up food for an army, so she’ll drop off some of it in my fridge.  
“So what can I do?” You’ve taken a seat at the breakfast bar and are reminded of the morning coffee you shared there just a few weeks ago.  
“First, you can tell me what kind of wine you’d like.”  
You tell him your preference and he sets out two large glasses of chilled wine.  
He raises his glass to yours. “To us, and I hope to many more evenings like this.”  
You can feel a glow spreading through you at these words, holding his gaze, you touch your glass to his. “To us.”  
He leans in for a quick kiss, his lips cool, still tasting of wine.  
“Second, you can grab that plate of veggies and follow me.” He grabs a plate with two large steaks, hooks an arm around the bowl of potato salad and takes his glass of wine. You quickly grab the plate of veggies, your glass and the bottle and follow him out to the patio.

The patio is set in a tranquil garden, where the early evening sun casts shadows on the well manicured grass. You smell roses and a faint hint of jasmine as you set everything down on the already set table. Jeremy walks over to the barbecue and starts prepping.  
“Now sit that sexy ass down, have your glass of wine and relax. Dinner will be ready soon.” He says with an easy drawl.  
You plop down into the soft, comfortable patio chair and take a sip of wine. Closing your eyes you realise you’re in the middle of your own personal paradise.  
“This is divine.” You sigh.  
“I’m glad, you certainly look happier than earlier.”  
“A gorgeous man cooking me dinner, fine wine, early evening sun and a tranquil garden. How could I not be relaxed?”  
“I aim to please.” He turns his attention back to the barbecue.  
You both fall into an easy silence as you observe him. Is anything this man does sexy? His able hands flipping the veggies and the steaks, seasoning them. A look of concentration causes his face to crinkle in a way you find desirable. When he starts to sing quietly, you know you’re lost. His husky voice making you even more aroused for him. He turns with the food ready, seeing you with lust-filled eyes.  
“You like what you see?” He lifts his eyebrows in a cocky look.  
“Hell yeah. Like what I hear as well. You have a great voice.”  
Your response elicits a throaty laugh from him. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“It makes me want you even more.”  
“Maybe after dinner we can do something about that.” He serves your plate and while you momentarily consider skipping dinner, the look of the delicious food makes you realise just how hungry you are.

You both dig in and start talking about his day and some of the new projects his production company is pursuing. You continue talking about various trips each of you has taken and regale each other with funny travel stories.  
After dinner you loaded up the dishwasher and head back outside into the balmy night. Jeremy lies down on one of the large lounge chairs, pulling you down with him. He puts his arms around you and you rest your head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart relaxes you even more.  
“I’m sorry I was so short with you earlier.” You apologise.  
“Don’t worry about that sweetheart. You want to tell me what was bothering you?” Placing a soft kiss on you head, you roll onto your stomach next to him, supporting yourself on your elbows and looking him straight in the eyes.  
“So, after our first night together I got home and walked in on Marc and Alice.”  
“You walked in on them?” He says with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah, both naked. My poor scarred eyes, I mean, Alice is gorgeous, but I really didn’t need to see Marc’s bony ass again.”  
“Again?”  
“Let’s just say it’s not the first time I’ve walked into my kitchen to find him naked with some girl.”  
“Is that what you were upset about?” A trace of worry sounds in his voice.  
“Not at all. I told him to be careful with the whole contract thing and left it at that. When we went to lunch earlier we got talking and he told me that things between Alice and him weren’t serious seeing as she’s still pretending to date that guy she was in that teen show with, to boost her image. Thing is, the guy doesn’t seem to know she’s cheating on him and Marc was so cavalier about it. I couldn’t believe him, not when he saw me …” You pause, not sure if you want to finish that sentence.  
Jeremy does so for you, a look of understanding in his eyes. “Not when he saw you go through the same thing.”  
“Yeah.” You lower your eyes, not sure what to feel.  
He lifts your chin, giving you a kind look. “How long ago?”  
“A little over a year ago, we were even talking marriage, little did I know that his idea of that included mistresses and a wife to keep up appearances.”  
He doesn’t say anything, but gently places his lips on yours, giving you a sweet kiss that seems to hold an unspoken promise, making you feel cherished.  
“I don’t know why I got so pissed off over it, I mean, I’m over it and glad to be rid of the guy.”  
“You got pissed off because you don’t want to see it happen to anyone else, and the fact that your best friend is involved …” He states this as a matter of fact. “You know you can always talk to me if you need to right?”  
“I know, sometimes I just need some time to process. You know that same goes for you, if you need to talk.” You give him a half smile, the lust having returned to your eyes. “Enough about this. I’ve been wanting you all evening and I think it’s about time to act on it.” You say as you proceed to straddle him.  
“I’m all yours.” Lying back, he hooks his arms behind his head and flashes you that cocky grin again.  
Almost feeling giddy with power, you start to slide up his soft grey shirt exposing his toned abs. You motion him to sit up a little and slide the shirt over his head, but leaving it on his arms, so they are kept in place above his head.  
“Lie back.” You command in a sultry voice.  
He happily obeys with an expectant look. You take off your t-shirt and hear his breath halt at the sight of your black lace bra. He tries to lift up and touch you, but you place your hand against his chest and push him back down.  
“Not yet.” You say with mock disapproval.  
You let your fingers roam his muscly torso and abs, leaning close you put feather light kisses all over his chest. You make your way up to his neck, kissing, nipping, and sometimes sucking. His eyes are clouded with desire his lips slightly parted, you can feel him getting harder in his jeans, pressing against your ass as you sit on top of him. You start to grind very slowly, causing him to sigh. You kiss those plump lips and as soon as your lips touch his, he slides his tongue into your mouth and takes possession of you. You can feel his arms lower around you and you push them back up, pressing yourself into him.  
You push back up and reach behind you to unclasp your bra, slowly letting it slide down your arms. Leaning over him again, you place light kisses on his mouth and work your way down, letting your nipples slide over his body.  
“I want you.” Jeremy pants.  
You don’t respond, but simply unhook his jeans. He lifts up his hips so you can slide the pants down. You take his underwear with you as you slide the jeans down and off his legs. You kiss his muscular thighs and look at his large, hard cock. As you place your lips on the tip, you look straight into his stormy blue eyes. As you run your tongue down its length, he throws his head back. “Oh babe, the things you do to me.”  
You feel your nipples get hard against his thighs, as you take him in your mouth and start to move up and down. You feel yourself getting even more aroused and the wetness between your thighs is evidence of that.  
As you work your tongue around his cock his breathing becomes shallower. All of a sudden he throws off his shirt, freeing his arms, and pulls you up, kissing you hungrily.  
“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum and I want to play with you first.” He growls and before you even realise it he is on top of you and his mouth is on one of your nipples, the touch of his tongue sending shockwaves through your body. His hand is working on your other nipple, rolling it between his fingers, gently pulling. He trails kisses down your stomach, his fingers hurriedly work to open your pants and push them down. As he sits up you can see lust radiating from him, running his tongue across his lower lip, he drags off your trousers and panties.  
He starts by kissing your inner thighs and strokes a finger across your folds, feeling how wet it is.  
“Jeremy …” You call out for him, blinded by passion, the only thing you want is to feel him inside of you.  
He continues by sucking, licking and teasing you, opening you up to him even more. When he slides in his fingers, you nearly come then and there.  
“Fuck!” You feel yourself shooting up, his strong hand steadying you.  
“You like that.” He states it in a low voice and you’ve decided you’ve had enough and need to feel him inside of you that instant.  
“Jeremy, I need you inside of me. Now.” You pull at his shoulders and he happily obliges. Coming up to you he kisses you and you can taste yourself on his lips. He positions himself at your entrance and agonisingly slowly starts to push into you. As you feel him slide inside of you, filling you inch by inch, you stretch around him as if you were made for each other.  
His eyes never leave yours, and you both lose yourself in each other. His lips hover over yours almost close enough to kiss, yet not quite touching.  
“You feel amazing.” He mutters.  
Once he is completely inside of you, he holds very still, you want to move, but the feeling is so intimate that you can feel yourself start to build up. Slowly he starts to pull back and pushes back in again, your hips match the entrancing rhythm. It’s not wild sex, but slow love making. You continue to stare into each other eyes as your bodies move as one. The pace increasing as your need for release builds.  
“I’m close.” You pant.  
“Me too.” He replies.  
As you feel yourself fall over the edge, the release making your body contract around him, you close your eyes and let your head fall back. “Oh Jeremy.” You whisper it, not able to do much more than experience the wave of pleasure ride over you and heighten your senses.  
He calls your name as he finds his own release and empties himself inside of you, his cock twitching as your orgasm is lingering. You lie there for how long? You don’t really know and don’t care. He remains on top of you and inside of you, his weight comfortable.  
He gives you a loving smile, his eyes looking at you as if you’re the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.  
I love you, you think. You’ve know from your first kiss, but never wanted to let yourself really believe it. You still can’t bring yourself to say it, too scared you’ll get hurt, but at the moment thinking it is enough.  
“You’re one of the most amazing women I have ever met.” He says, while gently stroking a lock of hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. His hand lingering on your cheek and you lean into it, closing your eyes.  
“I’m one lucky woman to be lying here with you. I don’t think I’ve ever been quite as happy and content as I am right now.”  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling that way.” You see a vulnerability cross his eyes, clearly some pain is lingering there as well.  
You cup his face and press your lips to his, deepening the kiss as your tongue intertwines with his, letting al the unspoken feelings of love rest inside this kiss.

You spend the rest of the evening eating ice-cream, cuddled up on the couch and watching old movies, finally falling asleep in each others arms. 

The next day you lounge around, chatting. You finally decide that coffee is necessary and decide to go out to his favourite cafe. You both hide behind your sunglasses as you make your way to the coffee place, careful not to touch each other, you make it seem like a friendly outing. You sit in the sun drinking your cup of coffee and continuing your friendly chat.  
“Seriously, three shots? How are you not bouncing off the walls woman?” While you can’t see his eyes, you know he’s amused by the way the crinkles form behind his glasses and his nose lifts slightly.  
“I’m used to it by now. Besides, “ you lower your voice. “I think you’d like me bouncing off the walls.”  
He unwittingly licks his lower lip.  
“You know I want to bite that lip right.” You say and a low laugh escapes from him.  
“Be my guest babe.” He smiles into his cup of coffee. “But I thought you’d nixed the flirting outdoors.”  
“True. I guess it’s just something about you that makes me throw all caution to the wind.”  
All of a sudden he sits a little more rigid in his chair, shuffling and looking down.  
“What’s wrong?” You reach out for his hand, which he snaps back quickly.  
“Don’t.” He snaps. “Sorry, but I think I see a photographer.”  
“Where?”  
“Across the street.”  
You pretend to drop your napkin and as you bend down to pick it up you thoroughly inspect the other side of the street. “There’s nothing there Jeremy.”  
He’s inconspicuously scanning the street. “I guess you’re right. Sorry, I just want to protect us from exposure.”  
“It’s alright. Would you be more comfortable if we go back to the house?”  
“No, I’m not gonna let them rule my life. As long as we’re careful it should be alright, I just don’t want to jeopardise the movie.”  
You decide to change the subject and ask him about his ongoing projects. You both soon forget about any photographer as you talk about movies, characterisation and writing. 

After a while, you decide to walk back to the car and head back to his place. You don’t notice the loose tile in the sidewalk and as you step on it, you can feel yourself slip and fall back as if in slow motion. You immediately know it’s going to be a hard impact. Your head slams into the pavement and you black out.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall comes the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

You hear Jeremy call your name, but your head is too fuzzy to answer. He’s holding your hand, stroking it gently, while talking to you in a calm voice that only has a trace of panic in it. You really want to answer, open your eyes, but your head just hurts too much. With all the effort you can muster, you raise your eyelids a little but the light is an assault on your brain.  
“Jeremy.” Your voice croaks.  
“I’m here babe. Try to stay still, you had a bad fall. Help is on the way.”  
“Help?” You keep your eyes shut.  
“Yes, they should be here in a few minutes.” His voice trembles a little.  
“My head hurts.”  
“It’ll be alright.” He squeezes your hand a little.  
You hear the siren approach. “Not an ambulance.” You whine.  
“Kinda have to darling. You’re bleeding and you can’t seem to open your eyes.”  
“Light’s too bright.”  
The paramedics arrive and quickly start to bandage your head  
“What happened?” The voice of the female paramedic is crisp and to the point.  
“She slipped and before I could catch her she hit her head on the pavement. Pretty bad fall. She was unconscious and she’s been bleeding from the back of her head. She’s talking now but can’t seem to open her eyes as the light’s too bright.” Jeremy rattles off the events and all you are able to think about is how ridiculous you must have looked falling backwards.  
The paramedic, whose name is Joan, and her partner, whose name you didn’t catch, do a few quick checks and get you up on the stretcher and into the ambulance.  
“She’s gonna need some stitches and we need a scan of her head. Are you family?” Joan asks Jeremy.  
“She’s my girlfriend.” He says it as if you’ve been together for ages. Rather than wonder about it, this is the moment your stomach decides to join in on the action.  
“Oh god, I’m gonna throw up.” You mumble. Joan quickly holds a bowl up to you and you can only hope Jeremy isn’t seeing this.  
The doors close and you just lie back as Joan starts asking you questions. 

At the hospital you are whisked away for tests and stitches. After this you are put in a darkened room and a handsome doctor with tired eyes tells you they’ll keep you a night for observation. You have a bad concussion and a cut on the back of your head, but luckily no internal bleeding or anything abnormal. You fall asleep and wake up a while later not knowing what time it is or how long has passed. As your eyes adjust and a nauseating wave of headache hits you, you carefully look around the room. You’re in a private room, which is definitely not in your health insurance, and next to your bed, you see Jeremy sitting in an uncomfortable chair, nodding off.  
“Hi.” Your voice croaks.  
His eyes shoot open immediately and he places his hand on yours. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
“Pretty rotten. Could I get some water?”  
He grabs a cup with a straw and holds it up to you. “Small sips. Doctor’s orders.”  
After you’ve had a few sips, he sits on the edge of your bed and you finally get a good look at him. His eyes look tired, but somehow they radiate love and concern towards you. You get a shock when you lower your eyes and see that his t-shirt has crimson stains on it, blood.  
“Oh my god.”  
He follows your look. “I haven’t been able to change. Marc is bringing me a new shirt. He’s on his way. I didn’t know who to call or anything really.” He says this with difficulty.  
“Marc is my ICE, my parents live too far away to be able to do anything. How long was I out?”  
“You slept for about two hours. I was so worried.” He whispers the last bit.  
“Jeremy, I’m fine. I just can’t believe I managed to be this clumsy, again!”  
“Not your fault there was a loose tile there and what do you mean, again?” He cocks an eyebrow at you, making you smile.  
You start to point to several part of your body, listing various breaks and bruises due to clumsiness. Jeremy simply laughs and leans down for a kiss.  
You turn away. “Sorry, but I need to brush my teeth, before I can kiss you.”  
Laughing again he kisses your forehead, the warmth of the kiss provides a soothing balm for your throbbing head. “Marc is on his way with some of your stuff.”  
“Why am I in a private room? My insurance doesn’t cover anything like this.”  
Jeremy looks at his hands and in that instant he looks very young. “I’m paying for this. The room they were going to put you in was with three other people and I wasn’t allowed to stay.”  
You don’t really know how to feel about this, but are grateful that you don’t have to spend the night in a shared room. You simply reach up and stroke his cheek. “I’m glad you stayed with me.”  
“Always.” He stares intently into your eyes, in doing so a memory comes flooding back.  
“You said I was your girlfriend to the EMT.”  
“I did.” He smiles sweetly at this.  
“Why?”  
Sighing, he slides a little closer, leaning over you. “They asked me if I was family. I figured if I’d said I was just a friend they wouldn’t let me stay with you and seeing as I did know your family doesn’t live close by, I wanted to be with you.”  
“Is that the only reason?” You can’t seem to look him in the eye.  
After a short moment of silence, he puts his hand under your chin and lifts it so you look into each other’s eyes. “I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want that at least?”  
“Of course I do.”  
He leans his forehead against yours, looking deep into your eyes, smiling.

At this moment the door flies open and Marc comes rushing in.  
“Are you ok?” He flies over to you, dropping a bag on the floor, your favourite flowers in his hands. He immediately pulls you in for a hug.  
“Ouch!” The sudden movement makes your body ache everywhere and he quickly releases you.  
“Sorry hun. I was so worried.”  
Jeremy gets off from the bed. “Marc, you want some coffee?”  
“Yeah sure, thanks man. I’ve got a new shirt in the bag. That’s a lot of blood.” He rattles on as his clammy hand holds on to yours.  
“Thanks. I’ll change my shirt and then get us some coffee.” He presses a quick kiss to your forehead and exits the room. You feel your heart flutter for him, not just for the fact that he wants to be your boyfriend, but that he is understanding enough to let you have some time with your friend.

“Jeremy told me what happened, trust you to find the one loose tile and do a backflip.” Marc tries to joke, but a tremble in his voice tells you of his worry.  
“I know right! Just my luck. As if that wasn’t enough, I threw up in the ambulance as well, have a concussion and to top it all off I got some stitches. At least I’m in my own room thanks to Jeremy.” You try to keep the banter lighthearted, but the nagging headache is starting to bother you.  
As Marc starts to unpack the overnight bag he’s brought for you, you fire questions at him about his date last night with Alice. He helps you up and into the bathroom where you can finally freshen up. He keeps up the nervous chatter, which you don’t mind as it allows you some more rest. Helping you back in bed, he plops down in the chair next to it.  
“So turns out, it’s not just sex. We had a really nice evening.” After pausing, he looks despondent. “What am I gonna do? I really like this girl.”  
“Aww, my poor baby.” You pat his head as he swats away your hand.  
“You can laugh, but what about you? Any new developments, beside medical emergencies?”  
Before you can answer this, Jeremy comes back into the room with two cups of coffee.  
“Right, two coffee’s. How’s my girl doing?” He hands Marc a cup and sits on the bed near you, giving you a kiss on the forehead.  
“Tired, but amused at my friend here.”  
“Hey now. Just because you scared me to death with all this hospital and blood-stuff, doesn’t mean you get to laugh at me.”  
“Not at you darling, just with you.” You blow Marc a kiss and he simply sticks out his tongue.  
“You know maybe the fall scrambled your brain back to normal.”  
“Oh the horror!” You sqeak in mock disapproval.  
Jeremy is sitting back watching this exchange, sipping his coffee. “You guys are both equally weird.” He chimes in.  
“Yeah, so are you bud. I mean you’re dating this one.” Marc points his thumb at you.  
Jeremy simply shrugs. “I find she complements my weirdness perfectly.”  
This comment has you grinning, until you really can’t ignore the pounding headache anymore. Putting your head in your hands, you groan.  
Both men are up in a split second.  
“Are you ok?” Jeremy asks.  
“My head is killing me.” You put all your effort into not getting sick again.  
“I’ll get a nurse.” Marc is running out the room.  
Jeremy holds your hand and puts the other on your knee, concern in his eyes.  
The nurse comes in with a painkiller and a sedative. “It’ll help you sleep miss.”  
She ushers the two men out, saying you’ll be out till morning. Jeremy gives your hand a small squeeze before exciting. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
You go to sleep, blissfully unaware of the problems tomorrow will bring.


	9. The cat's out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some unpleasant news and the situation just gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

The next day you feel much better, the doctor decides you can go home, but need to rest a few days, until the concussion gets better. You decide to give Jeremy a call, seeing as he hasn’t come by yet.  
“Hey Jeremy.” You sing into the phone.  
“Hey.” His answer is short and clipped  
“Everything alright?”  
“Yeah. How are you doing?” He sounds strained  
You decide not to press the matter. “I got the all clear from the doctor. I get to go home today, but still have to rest a while. Are you coming by or should I call Marc to pick me up?”  
“That’s great news. Better call Marc, but maybe I can come by and see you later?” His voice has softened a little.  
“OK. I should be home after 2pm.”  
“I’ll come and see you later today.” The shortness has returned to his voice.  
“Okay.” You don’t know why he’s so distant and you’re trying to not let it bother you, but after his concern yesterday it just seems like odd behaviour.  
“Bye”  
Before you can reply, he’s hung up on you.

Marc comes to pick you up and helps you to settle down in your room. Despite feeling much better, the car ride has exhausted you. You fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.  
You wake a bit disoriented from raised voices outside your bedroom.  
“You can’t tell her now, she needs to rest.” Marc sounds pissed off.  
“She deserves to know. The sooner the better. We need to do damage control.” Jeremy replies calm and controlled.  
You hear them argue a bit more and decide to put a stop to it.  
Opening the door, you see both men turn to you, looking guilty.  
“What? I don’t look that bad do I?” You try to joke to relieve the tension in the room.  
“Should you be up?” Marc mumbles as Jeremy walks over and gives you a kiss, letting his arm rest around your waist.  
“I’m not fragile Marc, I can be up.” You rest your head on Jeremy’s shoulder for a moment, causing him to rest his head against yours. “Now I’m going to freshen up and when I get back you’re both going to tell me what Marc thinks Jeremy shouldn’t tell me and what Jeremy thinks I deserve to know.” You leave them both looking slightly stunned and head to the bathroom.  
When you get back there’s a cup of coffee waiting for you and the tension in the room is once again palpable. Settling on the couch, Jeremy sits next to you, his arm behind you. Marc perches on the armrest of the other chair, tapping his foot nervously.  
“Marc, will you stop. You’re making me really nervous. Is it bad?” You turn to look at Jeremy, while he tries to exude calm, you can see worry in his look.  
“It’s not good.” Jeremy takes your hand. “Remember when we were having coffee yesterday and I thought I saw a photographer?”  
“Yeah, but there was nothing there.”  
“Apparently there was.”  
Your eyes widen at this.  
Jeremy continues. “This guy photographed the fall, but he also managed to pick up what I said afterwards.”  
“No.” You whisper.  
“My publicist called me today. He’s apparently selling the photo’s and the information about us. The magazines wanted a statement. Of course we’ve got no comment as it’s our private life, but I think we can expect the story to hit tomorrow.”  
“So the studio is going to find out. I’ll be kicked off the project.” Shock, panic and anger are spreading through you. Both men seem lost in thought.  
“FUCK!” You scream, making both men jump. You jump up and start pacing. “I can’t believe this! We’ve been so careful. I can’t lose the project.”  
“You need to sit down.” You hear Marc say, but simply ignore him.  
“What are we going to do. I can’t get fired from this!” You continue pacing.  
Jeremy rounds the couch and stops you in your tracks, putting his hands on your upper arms. “Breathe. You need to sit down.” There’s something about his stormy blue eyes staring deeply into yours, his touch exuding calm towards you.  
You feel the world start to spin, but before you can pass out, Jeremy has lifted you in his arms as if you’re light as a doll and takes you back to your room, placing you on the bed.  
“Rest. I should have listened to Marc, told you tomorrow.” He says, running his hand through his hair.  
“Please don’t go.” You say as he turns to the door.  
He turns back and gives you a sweet smile. He lies down on the bed next to you, leaning against the headboard. You snuggle up against him as he holds you close.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers.  
“Why?” You look up at him.  
“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have said anything to the EMT.”  
“Do you mean that?” You ask in a small voice.  
“I’m not taking back what I said. I just mean I should have been more discreet. Last thing I wanted is to cause trouble for you.”  
“Maybe we can lie about it?” You’re trying to fight it, but the exhaustion sets in again. The warmth of Jeremy’s embrace and his steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep.  
The last thing you hear him say is, “I don’t want to lie, you deserve better than that.”

You wake up in the morning and he is gone. Your headache is also gone and you have more energy, but the consequences of the revelations yesterday are weighing down on you. You look around, but there is no note or anything to even suggest that Jeremy was with you the night before.  
By the time you’re showered and ready, Marc is rushing around in the kitchen.  
“Where are you going?”  
You pour coffee into a large travel mug. “Work.”  
“You need to rest.”  
“Look, I’m feeling better. I can go to work and if I’m not ok, then I’ll rest on my couch in the office. I feel like I should be there when they fire my ass. Alright?” You shoot him a steely look, and Marc knows better than to argue with you.  
“Anything yet?” You ask as you see him check his tablet while devouring a bagel.  
“Yeah, but are you sure you should read it?”  
You don’t say anything and just hold out your hand. Marc simply sighs and places the device into your hand.

You don’t know what hits you first: shock, embarrassment or anger. There are a few pictures accompanying the headline.  
Exclusive: From Date to Emergency: Disastrous Saturday for Jeremy Renner and New Girlfriend  
The images show the two of you at the coffee shop, and walking away from it. They show nothing to suggest that you are in fact dating. Then a picture of you mid-fall, Jeremy looking shocked, followed by images of Jeremy supporting your head, getting blood on his shirt, on the phone and the arriving ambulance.  
The article reads like one of those typical gossip stories. Stating how an anonymous source confirmed that Jeremy has been seeing you for a while and that it’s getting serious. How he confirmed to the EMT that you are his girlfriend. They even found out your name and that you are the writer of the new project he is working on. All in all the story is circumstantial evidence that you breached the contract.

“It’s just a story. You can go in there and deny the hell out of it.” Marc says, carefully observing your reaction.  
“I guess. I think I shouldn’t address it, unless they call me in for it.”  
“You ready?” Worry is still written all over his face, but you simply nod and head out the door.

There are photographers waiting outside. How they found out where you live you’d rather not know, but it is a scary and humiliating experience to have grown men crowding you and shouting at you. Marc puts his arm around you and tries to shield you from this. When one of them makes a comment that is way beyond the realm of decent human behaviour Marc snaps. He pushes the guy aside, shouting “Get away from my girlfriend!”  
You stare at him stunned. Not able to believe what he’s just said, but he simply pulls you into the car.  
“Why did you just say that?” You’re trying not to look too upset as the vultures are still circling the car.  
“I improvised.” Marc manoeuvres out of the space and speeds off.  
“You should have ignored them!”  
“Did you hear what they said?” His fingers grip the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.  
“I did. It was about me, but if I had the restraint not to do something, then you should have done the same!” You don’t know what you’re more pissed of at, Marc deciding you need rescue or the paparazzi.  
“Look, I may have just solved our situation. If they think you’re my girlfriend then they’ll back off and you can stay on the project.”  
“I have a feeling you may have just made the situation a whole lot more complicated.” You sigh and stare out the window.  
There rest of the ride you spend in silence.

At the studio you forget about the situation when a ton of e-mails and meetings are there to keep you occupied. It is well after lunch when you realise you haven’t heard anything from Jeremy yet, but before you can worry about this, you get a call that the producers want to see you.

Nervously you make your way to the board room, taking deep breaths to calm down before you knock and enter.  
They’re all there around the table. There is a space reserved for you. You sit down attempting to exude confidence.  
“We’ll just get right to it.” Frank, the executive producer launches into it, with affirmative nods from the others. “Are you alright? That’s quite a fall you took on Saturday.”  
You didn’t expect the question. “I’m doing much better, well enough to get back to work. Thank you for asking.”  
“Excellent. We wouldn’t want one of our writers to be out in such a crucial phase of the project.” Frank is clearly taking the lead in this conversation, his gaze is fixed on you. “Look, we’re sorry about the whole mess with the paparazzi. Jeremy came by this morning and explained what happened. Those vultures will make a story out of anything.” He shakes his head.  
You’re trying very hard to keep a straight face, so that the questions you have don’t show on in your eyes. “I’m glad he explained everything.”  
“Excellent, well we just wanted to make sure you were alright. We’re going on location in a few days. I suggested to Marc this morning that he travels with us while you remain here to recover fully. He also filled us in on your situation and why you wanted to keep your relationship private. We appreciate your professional behaviour in this situation.”  
You try not to let your mouth drop, not know what to react to first. “Sir, I assure you, I am well enough to travel. Also the relationship-” you try not to say the word with too much contempt. “- Is of no importance to our work here.” You try to sound as calm as possible, but can’t believe that your friend didn’t come and tell you about this.  
“You have to understand it’s the insurance. We just want you to take some time to rest and work from the office here. We’ll have internet, so you can stay in touch with Marc.”  
You know the insurance is just part of it. This is also a glorified way of keeping you on the project but setting you aside for a while. “If that is your decision sir, then I understand. Will I be allowed to join the crew after a while?”  
“Of course, just taking precautions, take a few weeks then we’ll reevaluate. We’ll let you get back to writing.” He stands, extending his hand, which you take and then get out of the room as fast as you can, imagining various ways of inflicting pain on your two so-called knights in shining armour.


	10. You're the #Angrybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not pleased (#angrybird) when Jeremy and Marc decide to be your knights in shining armour, however it does lead to a game-changing confession from Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

You go back to your office and slam the door. Pacing, you try to calm down the rage burning within you. You’ve just been elegantly sidelined, not just by the execs, but also by your best friend and your boyfriend. Wanting to scream, you decide against it and throw a notebook across the room. It hits the wall with a loud thump and does nothing to relieve the anger. The knock on the adjoining door makes you snap up your head. 

Marc opens it slightly, staying in his office and simply poking his head in.

Before he can even say anything you hold up your hand. “If you even dare to say anything to me right now, I swear I will throw your bony ass out of this window.” You turn around.

“I was trying to help.” He whispers.

“How could you!’ You yell, but while the thought of a screaming match is appealing you want to remain professional at work. “I can’t even look at you right now. Go away.”

“I really think it’s the best solution.” Marc tries to defend himself

“Just go!” 

You feel like a caged animal, pacing back and forth, thoughts running through your mind like a freight train. You’re pissed off at the execs, at Marc, at Jeremy for his radio silence, and pissed off at yourself for slipping on that tile. Just then your phone rings, checking the screen you see it’s Jeremy. The smart move would be not to pick up and wait until you calmed down, but angry-you is not the smartest person in the room.

“Hello.”

“Hey.” Jeremy’s voice sounds doubtful. “Everything alright?”

“What do you think?” Your voice has a steely edge to it.

“Why are you angry?”

“Let’s see. Both you and Marc went behind my back to the producers and now I’ve been told I should stay here when you all go on location.”

“Wait, what?”

“The producers told me you came in and explained everything to them. Then they said that due to my health it would be better, insurance-wise that I would not join you on location. They had discussed it with Marc, who decided he hadn’t been enough of an idiot today and told them I was actually his girlfriend. To top it off you were gone this morning without so much as a note or a text!” You’re getting close to yelling at him.

“Look …”

You don’t let him finish, feeling yourself get riled up. “What is it with you and Marc? First Marc decides to push away a photographer and shout ‘get away from my girlfriend.’. Then you go to the producers without even talking to me and then Marc messes stuff up further with the producers. I don’t need either of you to be my knight in shining armor!  You said you didn’t want to lie! I don’t need saving. I could have dealt with the situation.” You fought so hard to get your independence back after breaking-up with the guy who had cheated on you and decided he needed to arrange your entire life, that any threat to your independence sends you up in arms.

Jeremy continues in a calm voice. “I didn’t know what happened with Marc, remind me to punch him when I see him next. Also, I don’t want to fight with you, but we can discuss it later. I’ll come by.”

“Don’t bother.” You hang up before he can say anything else.  _Definitely not the smartest move you’ve ever made_ , you think.

You grab your bag and rush out. All you can think about is the need to cool down or vent. As you get home, you take your keys and head out for a long drive. Angry rock music blasting through the speakers as you drive along the coast, hoping the sight of the waves will calm you, as it usually does. You mull over all the events, sitting on the side of the road staring at the ocean. It’s after dark when you get back to your apartment.

As you walk up to your door you see a figure leaning against it.

“I come in peace.” He holds up his hands, his features obscured by a baseball cap and dark sunglasses. 

“You been here long?” You push past him to open the door.

“A while.” Jeremy follows you into the apartment, quietly closes the door and removes his flimsy disguise.

Throwing your bag on the table you see a note lying there.

 

_I’m sorry. I never suggested giving you a break and I tried to talk them out of it._ _I’m also sorry about the whole girlfriend thing, I just wanted to protect you._ _I know you feel betrayed, but I promise to keep you updated and I will figure out a way to get you on location as quickly as possible._ _I hope you can forgive me._

_I went to spend the night at Alice’s. I figured you could use some space._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Marc_

 “Marc’s run off for the night.” You throw the piece of paper down and make your way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Jeremy walks up behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder. You shrug him off. “Don’t.”

He takes a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry I left this morning. Truth is that I suspected there would be photographers outside and wanted to get out before we created even more problems.”

Leaning against the counter you take a sip of beer. “Ok, that makes sense. Still doesn’t explain why you couldn’t let me know what you were going to do.” 

Taking a beer for himself, then leans against the opposing counter. “No excuse for that really, except that it was a crazy morning and I went to see the producers during a break in filming. I just wanted to help you.”

You tip back more of the beer, the alcohol hitting your empty stomach like a brick. “If you want to be with me then you need to not swoop in and save me alright? Stand beside me and fight the bastards, but don’t do it for me.”

He runs a hand through his hair, making it look messy just the way you like it. “Look, I love you and when I love someone I want to protect them, it’s that simple. I called Marc earlier this evening and while I wasn’t too pleased with his way of solving the situation, it’s actually makes our lives easier.”

You simply stand there, realising he’s talking, but the words _I love you_ are still resonating in your head. “You love me?” You say this carefully, as if saying it too loudly might erase the words.

He crosses the short distance between the two of you. You stare into his stormy eyes as he gently cups your face in his hands. “I love you. I knew it from our first date, but didn’t want to admit it. With everything that’s happened over the past weekend, I wanted to tell you. Granted, I wanted it to be in a more romantic setting than in the kitchen over beers, but that’s the way it is.” He looks apologetic, his hair messy, t-shirt tight around his biceps, and lips slightly parted as if he isn’t sure what to say next.

You don’t reply, but throw your arms around him and pressing your lips against his in an urgent kiss. Pushing your tongue into his mouth and taking possession of it. His hands wrap around your waist as he crushes you against his rock-hard body.

Pausing the kiss, you pull back and look deep into those blue grey eyes. “Next time, we fix things together. You and me.”

“Yes ma’am.” He gives you a cocky grin.

You pull back from him and temptingly rock your hips as you walk to the bedroom. “Now wipe that grin off your face and get your ass into the bedroom.”

You hear him walk up behind you and quickly turn, pulling him in for a devouring kiss, wrapping your legs around his waist, as his strong fingers dig into your thighs. He steps into your room and you kick the door closed. Pushing you up against the wall he deepens the kiss, you can feel his hardness pressing against you, making you wet for him. You push away from him, lifting his t-shirt, letting your hands roam across his abs, his chest and his taut biceps.

You push him back towards the bed, he lets you take control, as he falls back onto the bed. You open his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear. You take a moment to observe this gorgeous naked man lying in front of you, his impressive member already erect. Biting your lip you start to remove your dress, agonisingly slow. Jeremy lifts himself up on his elbows, a look of admiration in his eyes.

You let the soft fabric pool at your feet. You slide down the straps of your bra, unclasping it, once it falls to the ground, you start to play with your nipples until they are hard. Jeremy tries to reach unto you, but you push him back down on the bed. 

“No, you don’t get to touch just yet.” You slide your hand down your stomach and start to finger your clit. Your eyes remain on Jeremy as you watch his eyes become dark with desire. You feel yourself getting even wetter, you breathing getting heavier. His eyes travel over your body and all of a sudden he is up, his arms folded around you, his mouth on your breast, sucking, licking, gently biting. He lowers you to the bed, his mouth back on yours, while his hands are kneading your breasts. You raise your hips to his, desire coursing through you.

His hand reaches down to your wet folds, causing you to moan into his mouth. You wrap your legs around him and he positions himself at your entrance. Breaking the kiss he looks into your eyes and slowly starts to push into you, you moan his name.

He pulls back and slams back into you, you quickly find a punishing rhythm as you meet his thrusts. You feel yourself building as your bodies move together, placing feather light kisses on each others lips, you keep eye contact and find yourself getting lost in each others eyes. 

He tips up his hips and hits your g-spot just right, pushing you over the edge. You feel yourself tightening around him, digging your nails into his back, screaming his name. 

After a few more thrusts he empties himself inside of you, you can feel him twitch. He continues to look into your eyes as you lie there for a while, limbs entwined, heartbeats synchronised, slowly catching your breath again.

As he rolls off you, he pulls you into his arms.

Once both your breathing has settled, you simply listen to his steady heartbeat. Looking up at him, you see a contented look on his face, as if he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“I love you too.” You whisper. You hadn’t thought you’d ever say it again to a man, but you are cautiously ready to give this man your heart.

A big smile brightens up his face. “Thank god, I thought you weren’t going to say it back to me.”

Laughing, you tickle his side, “You goofball.” Settling back in his arms you come to the realisation that by the end of the week he’ll be away on location and you won’t be there to see your script being brought to life for at least a few weeks. 

Jeremy must have sensed something change, as he tightens his arms around you. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wish I was going with you all on location.”

He leans over you and caresses your cheek. “I promise you this -“ Looking ernest into your eyes. “While Marc and me might mess up sometimes, we’ll do all we can to get you out there as quickly as possible.” He places a light kiss on your lips. “And we won’t do anything without talking it over with you.” 

You smile and pull him back in for a kiss. Maybe everything was going to work out just fine …

 


	11. It all comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is away on location while you're still in LA. The aftermath of a party threatens to destroy what you've built up so far.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a lot of angst. If you don't like angst, then don't read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

It’s been almost two weeks since the crew and cast left to go on location. You’ve been keeping in touch with Marc over Skype and a ton of daily e-mails, and you are getting fed-up at being stuck in LA, while everyone is in a small town in the middle of nowhere have a great time.

Jeremy has been calling you every evening, keeping you updated, telling you he misses you and there have been attempts at phone sex (which you’re getting better at).

You didn’t hear anything from him last night as it was the birthday of the head of the costume department and everyone went out to celebrate in the one bar in the tiny town.

Once you get to the office, you open up the rewrites of a few scenes and start working. About an hour in you are interrupted by a Skype call.

“Hey Marc!”

“Not so loud.” You friend is looking worse for wear, his ginger hair is sticking out all ends, his blue eyes glassy and complexion a disturbing shade of pale green. 

“Good party last night?” 

“Excellent. One advice, when you come out here, stay away from their shots, especially the prairie one is deadly.” He grabs a bottle of water, but even the look of it seems to make him queasy.

“Yeah, not feeling so sorry for you.” Smiling you watch him put his head on the desk.

“What did you do last night?” He asks in a small voice.

“I went to that small movie theatre, they were playing a new indie movie. I think it’ll do well at Sundance.” You continue with a quick synopsis, but trail off when hear faint snoring coming through your speakers. “Oy!”

Half snorting Marc’s head shoots up. “Wha-? Indie film, I know I was listening.”

“With your eyes closed and sound effects.” Trying to contain your laughter, you pull up some notes that you wanted to discuss with him.

“Oh god, I’m getting old. Hangovers are brutal. I-“ He stops whining for a second as a look crosses his face that you have seen many times before. “I’m gonna be sick!” Running off screen, you instinctively turn the volume down. 

After a few minutes he emerges again and plops down on the chair.

“Look, I’ll send you a file with notes. Drink water, try to have some food and rest a while. Call me back later in the day, alright?”

“That might be an excellent plan.” He hugs the water bottle.

“One of us has to be smart.”

“Ouch, kicking me while I’m down.”

You give him an appraising look.

“Yeah, well today you’ve got a point.” He grudgingly admits.

Laughing you say goodbye and get back to work.

 

A little while later your cell rings and you see Jeremy’s face staring up at you from your phone screen.

“Hello.” You sing into the phone.

“Someone’s happy this morning.” He sounds a bit ruff.

“I’ve got you on the phone, reason enough to be happy.” Looking around your office, you catch your reflection in the window and notice the big goofy grin that seems to appear every time he’s on the phone.

“Happy to hear you too. Wishing I could kiss those beautiful lips and stay in bed with you today.” While he’s trying to be seductive, and it’s definitely working, you can tell someone else is feeling a bit worse for wear.

“Let me guess the prairie shots got you too?”

A deep chuckle resounds over the phone. “Ah, you’ve talked to Marc.”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, at least I stopped after three. Our ginger friend isn’t looking too happy this morning.”

Laughing, you find yourself wishing even more that you could be there. “Poor Marc. I’m glad you’re not ill though.”

“Rock solid, babe.” He tries to put up a strong front, but you can tell he’s not completely at full strength.

You continue talking about the movie you saw the night before, while he regales you with stories of what must have been an epic party the night before. When he gets called into hair and make-up, you quickly end the conversation.

“Well keep an eye on the man-child for me and drink lots of water.”

“Will do.” He laughs. “Love you.”

Hearing him say those words makes your heart flutter and desire for him rise to near breaking point. “Love you too.” You hang up, filled with bittersweet regret.

 

The next day you wake up after a beautiful dream of Jeremy only to realise that the 3D version is not in bed next to you. To fight the disappointment you decide to treat yourself to a really big frappucino from your favourite coffee shop. While you’re in line you decide to check the entertainment media and a few gossip mags. You’re happy that the story involving Jeremy and you has quickly disappeared, however this morning a picture captures your attention.

It’s Jeremy in some bar, his arm around a twenty-something woman, who has the looks of a model. Her head is resting on his shoulder and it looks like she’s kissing his neck. He looks like he’s had a bit too much to drink, eyes clouded over, a dreamy smile as he stares down at her. The picture is like a punch in the stomach. You stand there staring at it, until you’re roused from your shock by the barista.

“What can I get you today?” She says with an annoyingly upbeat voice. 

You quickly give your order and while waiting for it you read the caption, trying not to stare too much at the picture. 

 _Actor Jeremy Renner getting cozy with an extra from his new movie._  

 

You check to see if there are any other pictures, but don’t find any on the site. It doesn’t take you long to get sucked into the rabbit hole of the internet and do a search for more images. You find one more while you’re walking back to your car and it turns your blood to ice. You quickly sit down before your legs give way. 

The picture was clearly taken by a friend of the woman as it’s on instagram with the caption: _Lisa reeling in her catch. Looks like Renner will get lucky tonight_. It’s dated to the night of the party. You can see Jeremy’s back, Lisa’s arms around his neck, partially obscuring their faces. It takes your brain a nanosecond to process that what you are seeing here is a passionate embrace. Jeremy’s hands are resting on the woman’s hips. 

 

You feel numb, almost mechanically you place the coffee next to you and throw your phone in your bag. You’re on auto-pilot on the drive to work, the pictures flashing before you. Once you’ve arrived, you throw away the coffee which has lost all taste to you. Making your way to your office, you carefully close the door. Leaning against it, you feel yourself slide down, until you're on the floor, back against the door, hugging your knees close to you. You expect the flood to start, but nothing comes. You sit there staring ahead of you, your thoughts slowly trying to process the consequences, for a long time. A call rouses you, but when you see the image of Jeremy on your screen, the tears finally come. Ignoring the call, you hold back the sobs. Not able to believe that you allowed yourself to get hurt again. It seems to hurt even more this time, with your ex you had suspected something was wrong and while his cheating had devastated you, somewhere deep down a sense of relief had made the grief bearable. This was like a slap in the face, completely unexpected. You love him completely, but this betrayal cuts to your core.

 

Getting up, you wipe away your tears and go freshen up in the bathroom. Staring into the mirror at your puffy eyes and tear-stained shirt, you vow to never let yourself get hurt like this again. You ignore another call from Jeremy and get back to work. You don’t take Marc’s calls either, choosing to communicate through messages. 

* _Why are you not picking up with Skype? I added a few lines to the scene where they’re horseback riding together, check it out and let me know._ *

The image of Jeremy on a horse is quickly pushed aside as you read the new lines and change a word here and there.

* _Busy, no time for video chat today. Lines looking good, changed a few words.*_

The ping of a response comes quickly.

 _*Everything alright?_ *

You want to tell him, but not at work. That’s a conversation for when you get home, so you quickly tap out a response and hit send before shutting down Skype.

* _Everything alright. Talk later, I have a meeting to prep for._ *

 

The rest of the day passes in a daze, you don’t quite know how you’ve made it home again, but the second you walk in the door, you curl up in a little ball on the couch, letting the images of the pictures and memories of Jeremy loving you, torture your thoughts. You cry and sob until your head hurts from dehydration and emotional distress. Forcing yourself to drink some water, you hear your phone ring again and once again Jeremy’s face is staring up at you. Deciding you need to bite the bullet, you pick up.

 

“Hey beautiful. I missed you today.”

Hearing his voice nearly sends you over the edge again, but you cling to dignity and try to keep your own voice as calm as possible. “I can’t be with you anymore. We’re through, please don’t call me again.”

As you put the phone down you hear Jeremy voice from a distance. “What? Are you kidding?” 

Ending the call, you sit on the sofa, nearly catatonic. Ignoring the ringing. You see the sun go down, but can’t be moved to turn on the light, so you simply sit there in the dark. Jeremy tries to call you a few more times, but you never pick up. 

When Marc’s image appears on your screen, you pick up the phone with a lot of effort.

“Hello.” Your hollow voice sounds foreign even to you.

“What’s going on? I just got a few calls from Jeremy telling me you broke up with him and won’t answer his calls.” Marc’s alarmed voice does nothing to rouse you.

“I can’t talk about it now. I just … can’t.” You bite back another sob.

“Oh darling, what happened?” Marc’s voice softens, feeling your pain radiate through the phone.

You swallow any emotion that is trying to claw its way to the surface. You know you can’t voice the words _he kissed someone else. He broke my heart._ You’re not ready to say them out loud. “Marc please, I’m not ready to talk. Just tell him to stop calling me. I need to be alone.”

Marc knows better than to press on. “Call me if you need to talk. Promise.”

“I promise. Bye.”

“Bye.”

You spend the rest of the night on the couch, avoiding looking at the kitchen where he had told you he loved you and not ready to go to the bedroom where you’d had sex and you told him you loved him. The darkness lets you slip into an uneasy sleep, with only a shred of hope that tomorrow will be better.


	12. Unexpected events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the break up hits you hard, but an emergency has you face to face with Jeremy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

You wake the next morning feeling disoriented, not quite knowing why you’re not in bed. Rolling over, you hit the floor with a dull thud. You see the pile of tissues, the flickering light of missed calls on your cell and the events of yesterday come flooding back in. 

While the idea of sitting on the floor all day is appealing, you need to get to work. You ignore the missed calls and making your way to the bathroom, you survey the damage from yesterday in the mirror. You barely recognise yourself, dull, dark rimmed eyes stare back at you, the emptiness eating away at you. You shower and get ready, not able to eat breakfast, you down a cup of coffee that tastes like cardboard.

At the office you spend most of the morning staring at the script, changing a sentence here or there, but your muse has clearly taken the day off. You reply to incoming e-mails, but can’t really find the strength to care.

After skipping lunch, which was spent staring out the window, you are roused by a knock on the door.

“Yes.” That hollow, foreign voice is still resounding from you.

Eric, one of the production assistants, bursts into the room and promptly starts pacing. “You haven’t heard yet!”

Frowning, you sit up a little straighter. “Heard what?”

“We have an emergency.” He stops pacing.

The first proper feeling, shoots through you. You realise you haven’t heard from Marc today, and worry grabs hold of your heart. Your mind also jumps to Jeremy, something could have happened to him. “Tell me.”

“Marc was rushed to hospital late last night.” Running his hand through his dark blonde hair, Eric resumes pacing.

You shoot up, grabbing hold of the desk for extra support. 

“His appendix burst. The doctors operated on him last night. He should be alright, but he’ll be out for at least three weeks.” 

“Oh god. I need to see him.” You give the assistant producer an intense look.

“Of course, we’re flying you out later this afternoon. You can see him this evening after you land. We’re also going to need you to take over for him on set.”

“Done. When’s my flight?” Your earlier apathy has been pushed to the background and you are operating at full speed now. 

“We’ll have a car pick you up at your apartment in an hour, can you be ready and packed by then?” Eric looks slightly more at ease, now that part of the situation is resolved.

“Sure can.” With renewed purpose you say goodbye to Eric and pack up what you need from the office. 

 

Making your way home, you pack at super speed and are in the car on the way to LAX before you even know it. You push aside any thoughts of Jeremy, instead you try to call Marc’s cell, hoping he has it with him at the hospital. 

“Hello?” A trembling voice responds.

“Alice? Is Marc ok?” Your panic level rises a little higher.

“He’s not doing well. He’s developed a fever, the doctors think it’s infection.” She starts to sob. “They say it’s not looking good at the moment, but they’re doing everything they can to fight it.”

Trying to take in what she is saying, you fight to keep a level head. “I’m on my way. Are you with him?”

“Yes, I wasn’t on the call sheet today. I haven’t left his side since last night.”

“What happened last night?”

She takes a deep breath, suppressing another sob. “We were hanging out. He hadn’t been feeling so well the past few days, so we were just watching some movies. All of a sudden he starts moaning in pain, clutching his side. I tried to get him to bed, but he just collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. I screamed and Jeremy came running in. He called 911, came with us to the hospital.”

The mention of his name sends a piercing pain through your heart. Realising you’ll have to see him soon and not knowing if you’re ready for that. “Look, I’m on my way, Alice. I’ll be at the hospital tonight. Try to stay strong, this is Marc we’re talking about. He can beat this. I have to go, we’ve arrived at the airport.” 

“Ok.” A teary response resounds.

As soon as you’ve hung up, you can feel your heart is racing. You don’t allow any tears, but focus on getting checked in to the plane as quickly as you can. 

 

You land in the early evening at a small airfield and are escorted to a waiting car. The driver tells you it’s about an hour to get to the hospital and then another hour to the town where filming takes place and most of the cast and crew have been put up. 

Arriving at the hospital, you speed walk through the harshly lit corridors. _Please be alright. Please be alright_. You think with every step you take. You get to the hallway where Marc’s room is and come to a dead stop.

 

Jeremy is sitting outside, what you guess must be Marc’s room, head in his hands, nervously tapping his foot. Looking up, his distraught eyes fix on you and he is up in an instant.

You don’t know where you’ve got the strength from, but putting one foot in front of the other, eyes never leaving his, you end up face to face with him.

You can tell he is trying not to touch you. “Hey.” He says in a somber voice.

All you want to do right now is throw yourself into the comfort of his arms, but you can’t the pictures once again popping up in your mind’s eye. “How is he?” You ask in a trembling whisper.

“He’s sleeping at the moment. The doctors put him on antibiotics. His fever needs to break.” His voice is calm, but you see concern in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, as if bracing yourself, you look to the open doorway. “I want to see him.”

Jeremy steps aside to let you pass. You’re scared of what to expect, needing support you instinctively reach out for Jeremy’s hand as you go by. He takes it and follows you into the room.

“Oh!” Your free hand shoots up to your mouth as Jeremy tightens his grip on the other a little more.

Despite the fact that Marc is much taller than you, he looks small lying there. Tubes are coming out of his arms, the room is filled with the beeping sound of his slightly elevated heartbeat. He’s as pale as the sheets and a sheen of perspiration has formed on his brow. You walk towards the bed, still holding hands with Jeremy, and take a seat. 

You reach for Marc’s hand and Jeremy turns to leave. Not taking your eyes off Marc you call out to Jeremy “I know I have no right to ask this of you -“ Pausing you turn to look at him. “Please stay with me.” 

“OK” His reply is strained, but he pulls up a chair next to yours and sits down.

You remain in silence, only hearing the beeping. You keep hold of Mar’c hand and bow your head.

After a while you turn to Jeremy, who’s watching you intently. “Where’s Alice?”

“I sent her back to the hotel when I got here. She’d been here since last night and looked like she could use a break.”

“She said you called 911?”

Running his hand through his hair, he shifts in the uncomfortable chair. “Yeah. I had been to see Marc to ask about you-“ Clearing his throat he quickly continues. “He didn’t look too good, I thought it was the flu or something. Anyway, I went back to my room and a little while later I hear Alice scream and Marc wailing. Half the floor came out to see what was wrong. Alice went with the ambulance and I followed along with Jessy.” Rubbing his eyes, you notice for the first time how exhausted he looks. “We stayed until after the surgery, then I drove back to the hotel with Jessy.” 

The realisation that one of the producers went along with them to the hospital doesn’t really bother you. A little thing like the clause doesn’t seem so important when your best friend is lying there. “I guess they know about Marc and Alice.” You remark in a flat tone.

“They do, but I doubt there will be any repercussions.” You look at him surprised as Jeremy continues. “We’re too far into filming and don’t have enough budget to fire Alice and hire someone new. With Marc in hospital, they wouldn’t want to be insensitive. Besides if they try to fire Marc, I’d threaten to quit and a lot of the cast would as well.”

You shoot him a grateful look. “Thank you. I know he’d really appreciate that.”

He gives you and intense look before whispering. “Always.”

Giving him a sad smile, you turn back to Marc and resume your silent vigil.

“I’ll get us some coffee.” He says as he gets up and gently places a hand on your shoulder. 

“OK, thanks.” You don’t take your eyes off your friend as you hear Jeremy’s retreating footsteps.

 

Once you’re alone you start to whisper to your motionless best friend. “Right buddy, listen to me. You are going to pull through this you hear? You are stronger than this. Remember when we first talked about moving to LA and I was scared?” You smile before continuing. “ _You said It’s you and me, we can take anything, except for spiders, then you’re on your own_.” You look at his sleeping face, hoping for any response. “And then, when we were on the road in that old rust bucket of mine and it broke down. You never once were negative, always cheering me up or teasing me. I needed to climb up on your shoulders just to get a signal.” You put your head down on the cool sheets, still clinging to his hand. “I know you’d tell me to stop being so dramatic, but I need you.” You feel the tears staining the sheets, quiet sobs making your body shock. You don’t hear Jeremy come back into the room, but he quietly puts down the cups and places a hand on your shoulder. You get up and throw your arms around him, just needing a hug. He holds you close, his arms enveloping you in a comforting warmth. He gently strokes your back.

You compose yourself and pull back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

You can tell his heart breaks a little when you say this. “Why not?” He whispers.

 

Before you can answer the night nurse walks into the room. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, it’s past visiting hours and our patient needs his rest.” She says in a firm but gentle voice.

She starts to replace Marc’s IV bag and brings out a thermometer. 

You bow down over your friend and place a kiss on his damp forehead. “Please, if anything changes then do give me a call.” You tell the nurse with a determined look.

“Are you his family?”

“Yes, I am.” Even though you’re not related you think of him as your brother. 

After securing a promise from the nurse, Jeremy places a hand on your elbow and guides you out. You walk back to the car in silence, both getting in and the driver setting off immediately.

The tension in the car is palpable.

“Thank you for staying.” You break the silence.

“He’s my friend and your best friend. I would never turn my back on that.” He reaches for your hand, but you pull back.

“Don’t.” You whisper.

“At least tell me why?” He sounds vulnerable, his stormy eyes fixed on you.

“This might not be the place for that conversation.” You indicate towards the driver. “We can talk when we get back to the hotel.”

Jeremy looks like he wants to argue, but nods and sits back. Both of you staring out into the darkness, the only light provided by millions of stars lighting up the sky.

 


	13. Talking things through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk, a dance, and more ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

“Anywhere we can get a drink here?” You ask as you drive into the town, you need something to be able to stomach this conversation.

“Sure, there’s one bar in town. They’re open and we can walk back to the hotel from here.”

You realise it’s the bar where the pictures must have been taken, but seeing as it’s the only one and you’d rather not have this talk at the hotel as there might be too many people you know around, the bar is the best option. “Sounds good.”

 

The bar is small, the decor is mainly wood with odd advertising prints adorning the walls. Jeremy guides you to a small table, removed from where people are dancing. You take a seat and ask for a bourbon, with Jeremy following your example.

After taking a sip from his drink, Jeremy leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, fixing you with a serious look. “Tell me why?”

Taking a deep breath, you start talking very fast. “I know what happened at the party. I saw the pictures. I know you had too much to drink, but I don’t care, it’s no excuse. I just wish you would have been honest with me.” You bite back the tears that start to well up.

“What pictures? What happened?” Jeremy says with genuine confusion.

“The pictures that show you getting cozy with one of the extras. Letting her kiss your neck, then you guys are clearly locking lips.” You wipe away a single tear that escapes your tight control.

“You think I cheated on you?” All of a sudden realisation seems to dawn on him. “Hang on. Is this that extra who asked me for a pic and then way overstepped the line?”

Another tear rolls down your cheek, you avert your gaze and stare at the dance floor. Couples are slowly swaying to the music. Jeremy tenderly wipes the tear away, his fingers brushing your cheek. “Sweetheart, I didn’t cheat on you. I would never do that to you.” He says this slow and clear.

“But the pictures …” You snap your head back to him. 

He stops you with an earnest expression “Let me explain?” Looking in your eyes as if waiting for approval to continue, you give a small nod.

“So this girl had been hanging around our group for most of the evening, chatting with members of the crew. She comes up to me and asks for a picture. Normally I would have said no, but she was going on and on, so I agree. We’re posing and she whispers something, couldn’t understand what and as I look down at her, she kisses my neck. I stepped away, but seeing she was drunk I decided to let it go. Later that evening I’m making my way out, saying goodbye to the crew and hugging a few cast members. All of a sudden she is in from of me, throws her arms around me get about this close to kissing me.” He holds up his fingers showing about a half an inch of space between them.” I pushed her away and had security show her out.”

You sit in silence, taking another sip, the alcohol burning as it goes down. You contemplate the photographs, now that you think of it, you didn’t actually see the kiss, the picture just made it look like they were kissing. You want to believe him, but the wall you had built after your ex has been pulled up again.

“You don’t believe me.” Jeremy says sounding sad.

“It’s not that. I just …” You trail off.

“Marc saw the whole thing, you know he wouldn’t lie to you to protect me. He’ll tell …” Stopping himself from continuing, you see a pained expression cross his face.

“I believe you, but I felt so hurt. I just need some time to recover from that. I thought it had happened again.”

“I understand.” Jeremy sits back, finishes his drink, as if to get up the courage, he continues. “I’m not like him. Your ex. I love you. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You’re smart, funny, gorgeous, you laugh at my jokes, you like old movies. I mean, you like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream!” He says with his typical laugh.

You can’t help but smile at this.

“And you’ve got the most amazing smile. I would never do anything to make you unhappy.” He moves his chair a bit closer to yours. “When you broke up with me yesterday, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t really want to imagine my life without you in it. Will you give me a chance to make you happy again?”

“You didn’t actually do anything. I just jumped to conclusions.”

“With what happened to you in the past and I’m sure the pictures were taken at the most suggestive moment, I can understand. I just can’t believe I hurt you like that.” He puts his hand on yours, you don’t pull back this time, but put your other hand on top of his, stroking it lightly.

“If I ever see pics like that again I’ll talk to you first. It was a knee-jerk reaction. I needed to protect myself.” 

He caresses your face, stroking your lips with his fingers. Bringing his face closer to yours, he pauses looking for permission to continue. You move slightly closer to him. His lips touch yours tenderly. You feel the love you’ve tried to bury flare back up in all its force. He seems to pour all his emotions into this one kiss, his soft lips sensually moving against yours, igniting a slow burning desire within you. His hand is at the back of your neck, gently pulling you closer to him. You push yourself against his body.

When he pulls back, he gives you a careful smile. Sadness is still reflected in your eyes.

“I can’t believe I nearly lost you.” You say.

“I’m here. I was ready to fight for you darling, but with Marc getting ill. I had bought a plane ticket for tonight to fly to you. Try to see you, talk to you.”

“But you’re filming?” Surprise is reflected in your eyes.

“I would have caught the first plane back in the morning. Anything for you.”

Over the speakers, one of your favourite songs starts, it’s one that expresses what love means to you. Smiling, you get up and hold out your hand.

“I’m not a dancer.” He says with a little fear.

“It’s my favourite song.” You smile.

He smiles at this and immediately placing his hand in yours he follows you to the dance floor. He pulls you close to him, by putting a hand on the small of your back. His other hand holds yours close to his chest. He places a loving kiss on your knuckles. You both sway to the rhythm, lost in each other’s eyes. He twirls you around, you can’t help but laugh as he pulls you back even closer to him. You rest your head on his shoulder, smiling into his neck, placing a light kiss there. He looks at you with an expression of pure love, he lowers his forehead to yours, eyes never leaving yours. He kisses you again as he leads you to the soft rhythm of the music. You wish this perfect moment could last forever.

 

When the song ends, as it inevitably does, you hold on to each other. Without a word, Jeremy holds on to your hand. Collecting your bag, you walk out onto the main street, making your way back to the hotel. The sky is still sparkling with starlight and you look up, sending a quiet message of hope back to Marc.

You get back to the hotel, which is small and probably completely booked by the crew and cast. You make your way up to Jeremy’s room on the top floor. As you enter you notice the lay out of the room, the muted colours, and panoramic views of the small town , fields behind the town and finally the mountains that rise up in the distance. You walk to the window to take it all in. Jeremy walks up behind you, placing his arms around your waist. You lean back against him, enjoying the comfort his embrace brings to you. 

 

Turning, you bring your lips to his in a soft kiss, which he deepens, his tongue gently pushing past your lips, taking possession of your mouth. You can still taste the bourbon on his lips. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you push you body up against his, feeling his desire grow. His hands explore your body, gliding up under your shirt, caressing your back, cupping your ass, pulling you even closer to him. A soft moan escapes you as he gently bites your lip. 

He slides your shirt up, over your lifted arms and only breaks away from the kiss long enough to completely remove your shirt. His follows soon after and you let your hands explore his muscular back, feeling the muscles ripple against your soft touch. He leads you to the bed, stopping at the edge. He leaves a trail of kisses down your body as he helps you step out of your jeans. You repeat his movements, as you kiss his bare chest, making your way down to his taut abs, quickly removing his trousers. You stand before each other in your underwear, but only look into each others eyes. He pulls you back in for a sensual kiss, which sets your body on fire. Unclasping your bra, he lets his fingertips caress your skin as he removes it, his fingertips skimming over your nipples in a feather light touch. You whisper his name, his eyes turning darker with desire. He lowers you to the bed, tracing kisses along your leg, up your inner thigh he removes your panties that are wet for him. You don’t know when he removed his boxer short, but he is back on the bed with you, your naked bodies gliding against each other. Leaning on one elbow he continues to kiss you, his tongue exploring your mouth. One of his hands slides down your body, agonisingly slow, down your belly. As his fingers begin to circle your clit, you moan into his mouth. He lifts himself from the kiss and stares into your eyes. His fingers start moving with more intent, stroking, circling, making your excitement for him rise higher and higher. When he slides first one and then another finger into you, you arch your back closer to him, closing your eyes.

“Look at me.” He whispers. 

Your eyes flutter open again and stare into the stormy pools that keep you fixed. You could spend the rest of your life looking into those eyes. He curls his fingers up and expertly starts to get you worked up. You can feel yourself get closer and when he pushes the palm of his hand against your clit in a soft rubbing motion, you can feel yourself fall over the edge. You call out his name, letting your body spasm with fulfilled desire. 

He gently bites your lip to bring your attention back to him. As he positions himself over you, your bodies fit together as if you were made for each other. You open your legs for him, cupping his face and kissing him deeply while he pushes into you, filling you completely. He holds still there, your bodies completely connected and intensifies the kiss. You slowly start to move, in sync with each other, the sensation of him inside is intensified by the orgasm you just had. His movements are slow and deliberate, he takes his time, rolling his hips. You pull him in deeper as you wrap your legs around him, which allows him to hit just the right spot. You can feel tension start to build again in your belly. He moves a little faster, moaning your name. You can tell he’s getting closer as he pushes into you harder, deeper. You want to loose yourselves into each other and you allow yourself to go over the edge again, as you grip his hard cock the orgasm washes over you, making you cling to him even closer. He spills himself into you, and collapses on top of you, his arms wrapped around you. He rolls on his back, taking you with him, so you end up on top of him. 

You put your head on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat as it starts to calm, his hand caressing your back. Your breathing slows and adjusts to his.

 

He lifts your chin, making you look into his eyes again. A smile plays around his lips, creating crinkles around his eyes. “You mean the world to me.” 

Your heart rises hearing this. “I don’t think I’ve ever known love like this.” You say feeling as vulnerable as you ever have, but at the same time feeling protected and loved.

He pulls you back into his arms and you fall asleep, your bodies entwined.  

 


	14. Some good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, you get some good news and a discussion about your relationship follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.
> 
> Took me a while to update, life gets in the way sometimes.

You wake, feeling Jeremy’s arms draped over your naked waist, his breath hot in your neck. Moving slowly you check your watch and see it’s 6:30AM.

Shuffling away from Jeremy, he merely sighs and rolls onto his back. You take a moment to stare at his naked form, pleasant memories of last night come rushing back. You marvel at the whirlwind of emotions you have gone through in the past two days.

 

Once you’ve freshened up, you take your phone back into the bathroom and make a quick call to the hospital. You get the news that Marc’s fever broke during night, he’s still resting, but will probably be awake for visits later on. Ending the call, you start a little happy dance, wiggling your hips and flailing your arms. Twirling, you catch Jeremy leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, giving you a loving smile.

“Good news?” He indicates to the phone still clasped in your hand.

You cross the short distance between the both of you, throwing your arms around him. “The fever broke!”

He picks you up and twirls around again. “Excellent news!”

 

Lowering you back to the ground, he has a twinkle in those beautiful blue grey eyes. He lowers his lips to yours, quickly intensifying the kiss. Pulling you closer to his body you tangle your fingers in his short hair. His tongue exploring your mouth, the sensation sending shocks of desire through your body. Your pulse quickens as his hands grasp your bare butt, lifting you on the vanity top, never breaking the kiss. You bite his lower lip a little harder and feel him smile into the kiss. His hips push your knees further apart, you feel his hard cock press against the inside of your thigh. You stop letting your hands caress his neck and back and bring one down between your legs. You softly stroke his erect manhood, causing Jeremy to moan your name. You settle your hand around it, intensifying the strokes.

“You drive me wild.” His voice is heavy with passion and longing. 

He makes you lean back a little and you feel his lips lock around one of your nipples, his fingers working on the other one. His other hand slowly slides down your body and settles between your legs, stroking your clit, feeling how wet you already are for him. The sexual tension is straining your body. The combined sensations of his tongue and fingers on your breasts and clit, and feeling him get harder in your hand, are driving you ever higher on the roller coaster. 

“Oh Jeremy, please …” You beg.

He responds by simultaneously biting softly on your nipple and sliding two fingers inside of you, which curl up and hit you in just the right spot.

“Oh god!” You shout, panting.

As he works his fingers in and out of you, he lifts up his head, staring you straight in the eye. His strong masculine features are softened by a boyish smile, clearly enjoying the pleasure he is giving you. 

“Please …” You beg again.

“Please, what?” He says, lips nearly on yours, but not quite touching.

“I need you inside me.” You pant.

“Anything to please you.” He breathes in a voice hoarse with desire.

 

Removing his fingers, he pulls your hips closer to his and positions himself at your entrance. Focusing his look on you, he watches intently as he slides into you, agonisingly slow. Your mouth forms a perfect O, as the sensation sends shockwaves of pleasure through your body. Once he is completely inside of you, he holds still. The feeling of his cock against your tight walls, makes you want to move your hips, but his strong hands hold them still. He gently bites your shoulder and works his way up to your neck, sucking and biting, marking you. 

“Jeremy!” You call out to him.

Clearly no longer able to bear this exquisite teasing, he pulls back and pushes into you, quickly setting a rhythm, with you meeting every thrust by rolling your hips. It doesn’t take long for you to fall over the edge into oblivion, where no thoughts reside and you only feel the waves of your orgasm wash over you. The tightening around his cock, causes Jeremy to find his release as well. Calling your name as he thrusts deeply inside you and empties himself completely. You hold on to each other and ride out the remnants of both your climaxes. 

Once your breathing has stabilised again, he pulls you into a deep, loving, languid, kiss. 

“I love you like I never though I could love another person.” He says after ending the kiss.

You smile and a small tear rolls down your cheek, which he gently strokes away. “I feel the same way, Jeremy.” 

 

While you wish you could have stayed in bed together all day, there is a movie that must be made. After you’ve both showered and gotten ready, Jeremy has ordered breakfast and you are enjoying room service in front of the window with the beautiful view that you didn’t really get to fully admire the previous evening.

“This is a gorgeous view!” You exclaim, pouring syrup on pancakes. 

Not taking his eyes off you, he replies, “It sure is.”

Smiling at each other, you dig into breakfast, feeling ravenous. As you talk about the day ahead and the scenes that need to be filmed over the next two days, you keep a tight eye on the clock, not wanting to miss the ride to the location outside of town. 

“What do you want to do about us?” Jeremy asks after taking another sip of his coffee.

A forkful of pancake hangs suspended between the plate and your mouth as you shoot him a questioning look.

“I mean, the producers now know about Alice and Marc, but what do you want to do about us? Should we tell them? Do you want to go public?”

You finish the bite of pancakes as you carefully consider what he is telling you. “I don’t want to go public just yet. I value our privacy and I know you do too. I mean, maybe when the film finally premiers, we can walk the red carpet together? When it comes to the producers, I don’t know about that. What do you think?”

He sits back, biting into a croissant. “I don’t mean we need to send out a public notice, but I do want to take you out and go places. I’ll walk any red carpet with you, I mean why wait until the one for this movie, I’ve got one coming up once filming here ends. Are you up for that?”

“I don’t know how comfortable I’d feel with cameras on me?” You push your food around a little.

“I’ll be there to hold your hand, best to get used to it. Once this film hits, it’s going to be red carpets for you anyways.” His eyes twinkle as he observes your reaction.

“I guess you’re right.” While the thought of parading around in front of cameras makes you want to curl up in a blanket fort, the prospect of wearing a beautiful dress, getting your hair and make-up done and walking with Jeremy does hold some appeal.

He takes another bite of the croissant. “Excellent! Also, I think we’re pretty discreet at work, so I don’t know if the producers really need to know.” 

You reach for his hand and squeeze it lightly. “I think that’s probably best.” 

Smiling, you finish your breakfast and make your way to the lobby, where everybody gets picked up. Today the crew moves to a horse ranch outside of town to shoot the horseback riding scene.

 

You are warmly welcomed back by the crew and while you’re itching to go see Marc, you know you have to work first and you will go at the end of the day. You get into the car with the director and the producer, while Jeremy gets into another car with Alice and another actor. The convoy of cars sets off and after discussing the scene ahead and the schedule for the next few days, you decide to call Marc’s hospital room, because the director was asking about him.

 

“Hello.” His voice is small and weak.

“You scared me so much.” You say quietly, quickly fighting back a few tears that want to spring out.

“Now you know how I felt a few weeks back when you took a dive.” He must clearly be feeling better, as his usual wit returns.

“That is so not the same thing!”

“True, you definitely have more flair for the dramatic, my dear. I mean, getting the moment captured on camera. Me, I just disturbed everyone’s quiet evening.” He might be joking, but you can tell he’s tired from the strain in his voice.

“You’re unbelievable.” You sigh. “But I’m glad you’re feeling good enough to joke.”

“Can’t get me down darling. Besides, I couldn’t leave you, what would you do without me? Someone has to scream and let you know where the spiders are.”

Laughing, you look at the beautiful landscape that passes by. “You make an excellent point.”

“Are you coming to the hospital? I kinda miss that face of yours.” He asks

“I’ll be there tonight. We’re off to the ranch today. Brad and Mike say hello.” You say, as the producer and director indicate to you to say hi.

“Hello!” He semi-shouts into the phone as you pull it away from your ear. Your car companions, heard the exclamation and laughter fills the car. Marc continues in a normal voice, “The horseback riding scene films today. I’m so sad to be missing that one, it’s one of my favourite ones in the script.” 

“I’ll tell you all about it and when you feel better, I’m sure Mike can arrange for you to watch the dailies.” 

You hear the nurse in the background saying something to Marc. “I have to go, they’re taking me for some tests to make sure I’m in the clear.”

“Alright buddy, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Hang on! Are you ok in working with Jeremy? You still need to tell me what happened.”

“I’ll tell you tonight.” You see the location coming up in the distance.

Can’t wait! Alice will come tonight too, we talked earlier.”

“Sounds good.”

You finish the phone call as you pull up to a beautiful ranch, with miles and miles of green fields, wooden fences and a large light blue barn.

Trailers have been set up in a field next to the barn along with some tents. The first scene takes place inside the barn and the crew has been setting up since early morning.

 


	15. At the ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a long time to update, sorry about that. I was dealing with writer's block. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.
> 
> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

After preparations, blocking and set up is complete you take a seat next to the director, script in hand, ready to see your words come alive. While Jeremy and Alice have become friends off set, they can definitely bring the chemistry and while the camera is rolling it’s as if May and Thomas have jumped off the page.  
Every time the director calls cut, they gather around the monitor to watch the replay. Jeremy always tries to stand close to you and in those instances he caresses your hand, brushes up against your leg, puts his arm over the back of your chair. It all leaves you wanting him even more. 

Ducking away from the reshoots in the barn you are taking a walk by the pastures as you see Luke, the owner of the ranch, lean casually against the white fences.  
“Hi Luke.” You take up position next to him.  
“Hey! Everything going alright?” He says observing the whole production circus that has taken over his ranch. His weathered face is shielded from the early afternoon sun by a chestnut cowboy hat. His casual attire of jeans and flannel shirt only enhances the relaxed vibe he gives off.  
“Yeah. Seems like we’re actually on schedule for the time being, which is quite the miracle for the first day on a new location.”  
“You’ve been filming in and around town the past few weeks, haven’t you.”  
“Yes, they have, I only arrived yesterday." You think back to Marc, happy that the fever has broken and hoping you’ll be able to see him later tonight.  
You fiddle a bit as you turn away from the barn and stables, observing the horses happily grazing in the pastures.  
“What’s up?” Luke’s wizened eyes don’t miss a thing.  
“I used to ride all the time.” You cast a loving look at a beautiful brown mare who is making her way towards the two of you.  
“What made you stop?” The mare nuzzles Luke’s shoulder and without missing a beat, he turns and gives her a gentle pat on the neck.  
“I moved to LA. Got busy and just couldn’t find the time to get out of there and go riding. “ Having realised that Luke doesn’t have any food on him, the mare now turns her inquisitive look towards you. You reach out and stroke the velvet nose.  
“This is Almara, she’s always investigating and looking for food.” Luke says with a deep chuckle as he ruffles the mare’s manes. “If you have time while you’re here, you’re more than welcome to ride her. She’s very calm.”  
“I’m sorry, but I’m probably going to be too busy, wish I could though. She is just beautiful.” The mare stands a little straighter, looking quite pleased with herself.  
“She loves compliments too.” Luke says laughing. “Well, the offer stands anyway.”  
“There you are.” Jeremy comes walking up, still in costume of worn jeans and checkered shirt, slight smudges on his face. He looks like he was born and raised here. The confident swagger and ruffled hair only enhance the look. Putting his arm around you, he places a sweet kiss on your lips after which he extends his hand towards Luke, giving the older man a strong handshake.  
“I’m Jeremy, nice to meet you.”  
“Luke, good to meet you too.”  
“Luke owns the ranch.” You chime in.  
“You’ve got a beautiful place here, very peaceful.” Jeremy scans the pastures. “Well, when you don’t have a movie crew descend upon you in full force.”  
You continue talking about horses and the ranch until one of the production assistants comes and gets you. It seems the director wants to go over a scene with you and fully discuss the mood and context. Jeremy watches you go.

“I know that look. You definitely love her.” Luke says chuckling.  
“That obvious hmm?” Jeremy laughs as well.  
“Let’s just say, I recognise the look. When I met my Rosie, way back, I couldn’t stop looking like she was the most beautiful, incredible creature to ever walk on this planet.” Luke stares intently at you, but seems to be lost in a bittersweet memory. “I married her as soon as I could and I’m sure glad I did. We only got 20 years together, but they were the best of my life. Wouldn’t trade them for anything.”  
“I just don’t know, man. It’s too soon, way too soon. I’ve been hurt in the past, so has she. We haven’t even talked about this.” He sinks into a pensive stare to where you are sitting with the director.  
The two men stand in silence for a while.  
“Look, I wasn’t saying anything. Don’t mean to bud in.” Shifting a little, Luke breaks the silence.  
“It’s alright.”  
“Can I give you some advice though?” Jeremy nods, letting Luke continue. “I’m not saying you should do something right now. However, when it comes to pain from the past, my advice would be to leave it there, where it belongs. Don’t hold on to it, allowing it to cloud your present.” Letting out a sigh, Luke continues. “And what is too soon? If it’s right, then it’s right. Why waste precious time?”

At that moment you look up and see the two men staring at you. You send a smile their way and turn your focus back to the director. 

“That smile …” Jeremy whispers. “It gets me every time, you know.”  
Luke gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Believe me, I know.”  
Making up his mind, Jeremy turns towards Luke. “I actually need to arrange something, can we maybe have a chat in private?”  
“Sure, come to my office if you have time, I’ll be there for most of the afternoon.”  
“I’ll follow you now.”

You see Jeremy and Luke going to the farm-style house and wonder what they could be up to. You soon forget all about it, as you are joined by Alice to further discuss May’s motivation in the scene.

 

Later in the afternoon shooting wraps for the day and you are in the car with Jeremy and Alice on your way to the hospital. In the room, Alice rushes to Marc’s side, who is looking better. Happiness radiates from him, when he sees you walking in, hand in hand with Jeremy.  
You give him a tight hug, whispering. “You really scared me.”  
“I’m sorry.” He replies in a hushed tone, then he makes a strangled noise. “You know you’re choking me, right?”  
“Oh sorry!” You jump back as the others burst out laughing.  
“Good to see you again, man.” Jeremy hugs Marc.  
“You too buddy.” 

You all sit around the bed, Alice holding on to Marc’s hand, a look of pure love and devotion on her face. Jeremy leaning back in his chair, his arm casually draped over the back of your chair, his hand caressing your back with small motions. You have your hand on Jeremy’s leg, the other is holding on to Marc’s. You’ve been discussing the shoot and the different scenes that were taped today.  
“I’m really disappointed though.” Marc looks down, with a pout.  
“Why buddy?” Jeremy asks.  
“Well, I’ve yet to get a sponge bath where I’m not unconscious for the process.”  
“Oh Marc!” Both Alice and you exclaim, giving him a look of disgust.  
“Just kidding!”  
“Besides buddy, the nurse in the morning is a dude. So maybe not what you were hoping for.” Jeremy chuckles.  
“Well …” Marc contemplates. “Is he cute?”  
Jeremy shrugs and says in a deadpan way. “If you like the whole tall, dark and handsome style.”  
“Right! Sign me up. If he has a deep, baritone voice, then I’m sold.” Marc sits up a little straighter.  
“Marc, seriously! I’m sitting right here.” Alice playfully slaps his hand.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart. You know I love you lots, but a hot nurse might just be too much.” Pulling her closer, he caresses her chin and places a lingering kiss as Alice giggles.  
She pulls away. “I need some coffee!”  
“Same here.” Jeremy gets up. “You need something darling?” He runs his hand along your neck, sending shivers of desire down your body.  
“No, I’m alright. I’ll keep the patient company.” You smile up at him, your heart brimming with love as you pull him back down for a kiss.

“Glad to see you two together again. What happened though?” Marc asks as soon as the door is closed.  
You fill him in on the whole story.  
“Why didn’t you just ask me?” I would have told you what happened with that pushy fan.” Marc gently squeezes your hand  
“You know why. I reacted instinctively. I needed to protect myself.” You feel a chill as the images flash before your eyes again.  
“Do you know how crazy he is about you?”  
You shrug, scared of the intensity of your feelings for him.  
“No.” Marc’s intensity causes you to snap your head up. “Don’t shrug. You didn’t see him after you told him you were through. He’d bought his ticket. I’ve never seen a guy so distraught, kept asking me if I’d heard from you, if I knew why. What he should do.” The silence is deafening when he stops speaking, as you allow yourself to fully absorb the implications of what Marc has just told you.  
“I mean, I did threaten to beat him up.” Marc says, breaking the silence.  
You burst out laughing. “What?” The idea of skinny Marc trying to beat up Jeremy, doing his whole ‘float like a butterfly, sting like a bee’ routine is just hilarious to you.  
“I’m serious though. I told him that if I found out he’d done anything to hurt you, I’d kick his ass.” Marc’s eyes cloud over at the memory.  
“What did he say?” You whisper.  
“He promised me he hadn’t done anything, and if he ever did, then he’d deserve the ass kicking and more.”  
“Oh …” You allow for a moment to let this sink in.  
“Like I said, he really loves you, kiddo.” Marc pats your hand.  
“Hey! I’m four months older than you. Don’t you kiddo me!”  
“Don’t tell him I told you that though! He might actually kick my ass.” Marc shoots a quick look at the door.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.” You jump up and start pacing. “I need to figure this out though. I just don’t know anymore!”  
Marc looks at you pacing up and down “You’re not making sense.”  
“Alright, this stays between you and me. If you say anything, I will show Alice and Jeremy those pics from the Cancun holiday!”  
Holding up his hands, he solemnly says: “My lips are sealed and please, please, delete those pictures.”  
“Not a chance, not until you delete that video you have of me, when I was drunk in the karaoke bar.”  
Marc smiles at the memory. “Ah yes, fair point.”  
You shoot him a look, taking a deep breath you decide to just launch into it. “The way I feel about Jeremy … I’ve never felt like this before. I love him with everything in me, it’s so deep that it frightens me. Truth is, I want to build a life with him, but it’s too soon. The feelings I have are too strong so soon in the relationship. Part of me wants to hold on, but another part of me tells me to run, as fast as I can and as far away as I can. Protect my heart from certain pain because I don’t know what I’d do if …” trailing off, you stare into the distance, finally coming to a standstill.  
Marc softly calls out to you. “Come sit.”  
You take place on the bed, as Marc takes your hands into his.  
“For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always planned ahead, been organised and guarded. It has served you well, but look around you. We’re living the dream! Well, not the hospital, I mean our life in general. Our writing is successful, we’re best friends who would do anything for one another, and we’ve both been fortunate enough to have found something truly unique … love.” He gives your hands a little squeeze as you listen intently. “Now I’m going to suggest something and I want you to consider it. Alright?”  
A quick nod from you, allows him to continue. “When it comes to love, just be in the moment. Let go of the past pain and look at what is now, not what might be or has been. Dare to lose yourself in this love, because end of the day, I will always be there to catch you. You could experience something truly amazing with Jeremy.”  
You don’t speak, but your hug tells Marc you’ve taken his words to heart. .  
Marc of course cannot resist. “Now go forth young grasshopper and destroy those photos!”  
“You’re such an idiot!” You laugh.  
“Yeah, it’s one of my best qualities!” Marc says proudly.

The door opens and in walk the two loves of your lives. You smile and give a deep kiss to Jeremy, allowing it to wipe away all your worries and concerns. He throws you an appreciative look. You decide it’s time to stop letting the past overshadow your happiness and are thankful for these amazing people in your life.


	16. The start of a lovely surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

Work on location moves very quickly and before you know it, Marc has been released from hospital and is back at the hotel to rest under the watchful eye of Alice. 

You wake early on your day off from the amber glow of the rising sun. You feel Jeremy stir next to you and you turn to look at him. Heaving a deep sigh, he rolls onto his back, the sheets pulling back, revealing his muscular torso. You lose yourself in happy memories of the past few days: waking up in his arms, going for dinner and drinks with the crew after work, making love in the room that you’ve come to share as if you had done so all your lives.  
You decide that on this rare day off you will try to keep Jeremy in bed for as long as you can. Ordering breakfast, watching old movies, and you’ve got a few other ideas that require as little clothing as possible. 

You can’t stop yourself and reach over to caress his chest, leaning over him you lightly press your lips against his.   
“Mmm …” He mumbles, wrapping his arms around you he pulls you close to him and before you even realise what happened he’s flipped you on your back, is on top of you and has intensified the kiss.   
He pushes his hips between your legs, which you immediately wrap around him. You feel his hard cock pressing against you.  
“Good morning.” You say with a naughty grin.  
“Good morning beautiful. I sure love waking up to your kisses.” He eyes soften as he looks intently into yours.   
“You look very serious.” You say, mimicking his expression.   
“Just losing myself into those amazing eyes of yours. Taking it all in.”   
You feel your cheeks start to redden at this and turn away from his gaze. He lifts his hand your face, caressing your cheek and gently turning your face back to his.   
“You’re so beautiful when you blush.” His soft lips meet yours again in a loving kiss.   
You both lose yourself in the slow, tantalising embrace. Your tongues finding each other. Your naked bodies are softly, moving against each other. His strong arms, pulling you in even closer. You tangle your hands in his hair, your legs are still wrapped around him, and you can feel yourself getting wet. He kisses your neck, biting, sucking and licking, driving you wild. You nibble on his earlobe, causing him to groan with desire.   
Jeremy raises his head and looks deep into your eyes, as he positions himself before your entrance. When he starts to push into you, he does so agonisingly slow. You close your eyes and the intoxicating feeling of desire and need for release.  
“Look at me.” He says, his voice hoarse with longing. You open your eyes as he buries his considerable length into you. He stills and you both lay there, intertwined and transfixed by each other. You don’t know who starts to move, but both your bodies are in sync, following the ancient rhythm of passion. Your breathing gets shallower as your moan his name. You meet his every thrust and can feel yourself building up, the tingling sensation rising up from your toes, all throughout your body.   
“I love you.” He moans as he still holds your gaze with those stormy eyes. You exchange soft kisses, playfully bite each other’s lips, but never breaking the tantric rhythm. All of a sudden you feel yourself going over the edge, you contract around him, waving of ultimate satisfaction washing over you. Jeremy keeps up the rhythm as you enjoy the spasms and completely mind-blown feeling of a great orgasm. He releases himself into you. He stays inside you, leaning on his elbows as he places soft kisses on your shoulder. You bury your face in the side of his neck, taking in that sexy scent of his.

Lying in each other’s arms, you’re enjoying that sated feeling. Jeremy caresses the length of your arm, but seems miles away.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” You say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hmm?” Jeremy mumbles  
“You’ve drifted off, just wondering what has you preoccupied.”   
“Nothing. What time is it anyway?” He sees that neither of you is wearing a watch and reaches over for his on the nightstand. “We should get up, have some breakfast and get ready.”   
You were stretching, but his last comment stops you. “Hang on, get ready? For what? It’s our day off. I thought we could hang out here, clothing optional.” You say as he gets up from bed, wanders through the room naked, finding a boxer short and starts to put a few of both your clothes into a backpack..  
“While that is tempting, I made some plans for us today. These plans do require clothing … at least for now.” He gives you a wink and a boyish grin, which is enough to coax you out of bed and into the shower where he joins you, but cannot be tempted to draw out the shower. He seems to be on a schedule and is determined to move on.  
Once you’re both dressed and enjoying breakfast, you eye the backpack suspiciously.   
“So these plans, they require an overnight backpack?”  
“Yep.” He says, grinning mysteriously as he takes a big bite of his pancakes.  
“Care to tell me more about them?” The curiosity is eating away at you.  
“Nope, has to be a surprise. Eat up, we should get going.”  
“You do realise I have to work tomorrow? I know you’re not on the call sheet.” You say, still eyeing the backpack.  
“No you don’t. I had a chat with the director and you’re not needed back until day after tomorrow.”  
Throwing a piece of bread at him, you look shocked. “And when where you planning on telling me this?”  
Giving you that sexy, cocky grin again he simply says: “I just did.”

After breakfast there is a car waiting for you. Jeremy is still tight lipped about your destination, despite your many questions. Jeremy gets into the driver’s seat and as you pull away, you can see he is nervous. You know he won’t answer if you ask why, seeing as he’s been less than forthcoming with information. You settle back and stare out at the majestic landscape bordered by mountains.   
You’ve been driving for about 15 minutes in silence, when you feel his hand on yours. Looking over, he gives you a sweet smile. Leaning over you place a light kiss on his cheek.  
“Gotta keep my eyes on the road, babe.” He says with a smile.  
“You ok?” You ask.  
“Yeah, why?” He seems genuinely confused by your question.  
“You seem nervous, distracted.”   
“Nah, just hoping you’ll like my surprise.” He says a little worried.  
You find it kind of endearing. “Jeremy, I get to spend time with you. It’ll be a wonderful surprise.”  
“Well, not long now until I can reveal it or part of it, at least.” He says only moderately reassured.

You’re almost at your destination, when you realise where you’re going.  
“Why are we going to the ranch?” You look over at him as the large barn comes into view.  
He just smiles and parks the car.  
You jump out and see Luke leaning against the fence, two saddled horses with some equipment on their back, are standing next to him.  
Jeremy takes the backpack from the car and shakes hands with the old rancher. “Thanks for making this happen. Really appreciate it.”  
“No problem. The map is in the saddle bag along with the gps tracker and the coordinates for the campsite have already been programmed. Should be about 15 miles to the campsite. These horses can do that in about four hours at an easy pace. Hello ma’am.” Luke tips his hat at you.  
You can barely contain your excitement. “We’re going riding! Oh Jeremy, what an amazing surprise. How did you know?”   
“Luke here told me you used to go riding all the time. I talked to him about coming here to get away from everything, and he suggested taking a ride to the campsite.” Jeremy has his arm around you, hugging you close to him.  
“I’ve never been camping though.” You are suddenly a little worried.  
“No worries, I’ve gone camping loads. It’s real fun.” He wiggles his eyebrows giving you an amused look.  
“What about the horses? You’re not worried about wild animals.” You’re finding it hard to let go of control.  
Luke decides to field this question. “There’s a fenced pasture with food and water, they’ve done this before. It’ll be alright.” Luke’s wizened eyes convince you, and you hop onto the chestnut mare, Almara, who came up to you earlier that week.  
Jeremy rides a spirited pinto gelding, named Aldebaran. After a few more tips from Luke, you both ride your horses out. Once you’ve cleared the farm and Jeremy has checked the gps, you give yourself over to the mare’s easy rhythm, the sun warming your back.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jeremy asks after a while, breaking the easy silence you’ve been riding in.  
“You did good! What a surprise. I love this!.” Almara feels your excitement and goes into a quick trot for a few paces.   
“I figured you might. I also just wanted to get away from the hotel. Have it be just you and me for a while, not surrounded by the crew.” He looks completely relaxed, his hips rocking along to the gelding’s easy pace. He’s wearing his dark sunglasses that give him a mysterious look, his hair is messy, just the way you like it.  
“It feels like we’re alone in the world right now. I mean, look at this!” You indicate to the green rolling hills that have trees interspersed among them framed by the ever present mountains providing a dramatic backdrop.   
“Talk about majestic.” Jeremy sighs.  
“Right, how about you and your noble steed try to keep up with Almara and me.” You say, turning to Jeremy with a naughty smile.   
Jeremy gets a competitive glint in his eyes. “Does milady propose a race?”  
“Hell yeah!” You start to prepare yourself by shortening the reigns and Almara, knowing something is up, starts to pace nervously.  
“What’s in it for the winner?” Jeremy asks, sitting up a little straighter.   
“If I win, you have to serenade me.” The image of Jeremy signing to you at the campfire is enough to help you focus even more on winning.  
Jeremy chuckles. “Deal! But if I win, you have to do whatever I say tonight, without asking questions.”  
You contemplate this, however you’re quite sure you’ll win. “Deal! Race you to those trees.”  
Jeremy counts down. “On go. Three … Two … One … Go!”


	17. A magical evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, hope you like it too.

You both give your horses encouragement. Almara sprints forward, taking an easy lead. You don’t hear anything but the wind and the horse’s breathing. Her manes are hitting you in the face, so you stand in the stirrups, cheering her on.   
You notice Jeremy on the pinto coming up on the side. Urging Almara on even more, you are nearly at the trees.   
Out of nowhere Aldebaran shoots forward and beats you by a few inches to the trees.  
He raises his arm in jubilation as you both slow the horses back to an walk. You pull Almara next to Aldebaran. You’re not a sore loser, however you would have loved to hear Jeremy serenade you.  
“Congratulations.” You tell him.  
“Thanks!” Jeremy is beaming and leans in for a kiss, you grab his shirt and put a lot of passion into it.  
“So I have to do what you say tonight? No questions?”   
“Yep, that was the deal.” Looking smug, he lets Aldebaran pull some grass while walking.  
You spend the rest of the ride sometimes talking, sometimes in pleasant silence. 

Arriving at the campsite by late afternoon, you first take care of the horses. Once that is done, you take a moment to really look at the place. There is a cerulean lake surrounded by evergreen pine trees, the campsite is on a small clearing, with a fire pit in the middle. The grey mountains are reflected in the mirror surface of the lake and the sun makes it shimmer like a million diamonds.  
Jeremy walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around you. You lean into his chest.   
“No words huh.” He whispers in your ear.   
“Just you and me.” You reply.  
“Until tomorrow at noon, it’s just us.”  
“It’s like a little piece of paradise.” You turn, your lips finding his. He pulls you closer to him as you wrap your arms around his neck.  
He pulls away from the kiss. “We should set up camp first, get a fire going.”  
“Spoil sport.” You give him a mock pout.   
He gives your ass a light slap. “Move that gorgeous ass, or we won’t have anywhere to sleep or fire to cook and keep warm.”  
“I’ve got a few ideas to keep warm.” You mumble.  
“And I’d love to hear them over the campfire.” Jeremy calls back, sticking out his tongue at you.

After setting up the tent together and gathering enough firewood to last you through the night, you’re both feeling hot and sweaty. Jeremy has taken of his shirt, his torso glistens with a sheen of perspiration, which only makes his muscles stand out more. His jeans ride low on his hips, you can’t help but stare at him.   
“Right,” he says, stretching out, muscles rolling under his slightly bronzed skin. “Clothes off.”  
“Wait, what? Why?”  
He raises an eyebrow. “Remember our deal?”  
“Oh, yeah.” You shrug and start by taking off your t-shirt, followed by your jeans, shoes and socks.  
“Everything.” Jeremy says, giving you a crooked grin.  
“But …” You don’t finish, remembering once again the lost bet. You resign and remove your underwear.  
Jeremy looks at you with eyes filled with complete admiration. While you would have been ashamed of standing completely naked outside, his admiration gives you courage.   
“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” He removes the remainder of his clothes and walks up to you. “Tell me you are mine.”  
“I’m yours, completely.” You know this to be an absolute truth, the love you feel is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced.

Taking your hand, he leads you to the edge of the lake, but before you can step in, he lifts you up in his arms. As if to carry you over the threshold he walks into to the lake, his strong arms keeping you close to him.  
The water isn’t cold as it had been warmed by a full day of sun and the temperature is still high. You both enjoy the cooling effect, no other noise infiltrates your little paradise, except for birdsong and the splashing of water.  
“I figured we could use a bath.” He says, giving you that boyish grin.  
You laugh. “Kiss me.”  
“Happy to oblige.” Wrapping his arms around you he comes closer to you. You cup his face, staring deep into his stormy eyes. As your lips meet, the cooling effect of the water is no longer felt, but a warmth spreads though you. As the kiss deepens, your passion for each other ignites like a blaze. Your bodies are slick in the water, gliding against each other. You entwine your legs around him as he pushes into you in one swift motion, causing you to gasp.  
“You alright?” He asks worried, breaking the kiss.  
Your reply is thrusting your hips closer to him, pressing your lips to his. His part in surprise and you take possession of his mouth. His reaction is swift. His hands grab hold of your thighs and he starts to move, a punishing rhythm, only slowed by the resistance of the water. You feel yourself build up, a day of riding and desiring him, has made you more than ready for this. Your drag your nails across his back, feeling his muscles ripple. Your lips continue to touch, as both your breathing becomes heavier. You feel that familiar sensation start to spread, and unexpectedly you find yourself falling over the edge. You scream his name as you contract around him. He pushes a few more times, moaning your name, enjoying the pleasure of you cumin around him, before releasing into you.

You embrace each other for a while, until a shiver runs through you.  
“You’re cold.” Jeremy says, lifting you in his arms again and carrying you out of the lake.  
“Not that I’m complaining, but no need to carry me. I must be heavy.” You say to him as he walks over to the fire pit.   
“Let me take care of you.” He hugs you a little closer, before putting you down and taking a large blanket and wrapping you into it.   
You’re surprised by how quickly he gets the fire going before joining you underneath the blanket and huddling close to the fire which dries you both quickly. You put on clothes and roast some food on the fire, joking and laughing together.

“Look, the sun is starting to set.” You point to the mountains, where orange, pink and purple hues are colouring the peaks.   
“Come with me.”   
You follow as Jeremy rushes away from the campsite, up a pathway. “Jeremy, where are we going?” You try to keep up as he walks fast toward some unknown destination.   
After a bout five minutes you break out from between the trees and what lies before you is even more breathtaking than the sight at the campsite.   
You’re on a plateau of some sort, and before you are miles and miles of forests that have been painted by early autumn colours, greens, reds, oranges, only enhanced by the fiery amber glow of the setting sun, which is making it’s slow descent on the horizon. You feel as if you are flying, as the plateau is higher up than the trees.  
You are stunned to silence. Jeremy looks back at you, lit up from behind in an almost ethereal glow, and extends his hand to you, an excited smile on his face.  
You take his hand and walk to the edge with him. Staring, you simply enjoy this magical moment, completely captivated by nature’s majesty.

You look to the side to say something to Jeremy, but can’t as you see he is down beside you, on one knee.  
“What are you doing?” Shocked, a hand shoots up to cover your mouth, the other still in Jeremy’s hands.  
“My darling, I was given some wise advise earlier this week. If it’s right, then it’s right, why waste time.” He looks up into your eyes, his eyes alight with love. “What I feel for you is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced and I want to hold onto it. I want to spend my life making you happy, making memories, building a family, having adventures. You fill my life with more joy than I had ever thought possible and I want to honour each and every moment I get with you by living it to the fullest.” Taking a deep breath, he pulls out a small blue velvet box and with a look of uncertainty he opens it, taking your hand again. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”  
“Yes!” You pull him up into a passionate embrace, before he has a chance of putting the ring on your finger.  
He pulls back laughing. “Let me at least put the ring on your finger.”  
“Ok.”   
He slides the ring onto your finger and you look at it properly for the first time. It is a simple ring that fits your personality and taste perfectly.  
“It’s beautiful.” You sigh, admiring it.   
“I’m glad you like it.” He says relieved.  
“Like it? I love it!” You cup his face with your hands and place a gentle kiss on his lips. “What you said was so beautiful.” A tear rolls down your cheek, which he caresses away.  
“No tears.”  
“They’re happy ones.” You laugh. “This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”   
“As it should be, for a marriage proposal.” He picks you up and twirls you around, kissing you again. “Now let me take you back to the campsite, before the sun completely sets.” Putting his arm around your waist, you walk back down the path, all the way back you have to keep reminding you that what just happened was real. The unusual sensation of the ring around your finger is a constant reminder that you are not in a surreal dream, but are actually engaged to the man of your dreams. 

As you get back to the fire you take a seat next to each other, still holding on to each other. After you spend some time talking about your hopes and dreams for the future, a silence falls.   
You stare up at the sky, where there are more stars than you’ve ever seen in your life, shining against the dark blue velvet of the night. Jeremy starts to sing softly, his voice hoarse and sexy. He sings the song you danced to in the bar after you’d just arrived in town, your favourite. You just stare at him, as he continues singing, the fire casting shadows on his face. He stands up, still singing, pulling you up with him. He takes you in his arms and starts softly swaying to the melody. Holding you close, one of his hands on the small of your back, the other clasps yours that has his ring on it. He kisses it gently and holds it close to his chest. When the song ends, you continue dancing together, to a silent rhythm.   
“Thank you for giving me the most magical evening of my life.” You whisper.  
“I vowed to spend the rest of my life making you happy. This is only the beginning.” He kisses your cheek and whispers “I love you.”


	18. After the movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Life and a major case of writer's block got in the way. I've now got a few more ideas for some chapters in this work.
> 
> The movie has wrapped and life has changed since then. How will Jeremy and you deal with the distance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

Shooting wrapped three weeks later and life inevitably changed. After spending an amazing week together at his home, where you managed to forget about the world outside your little bubble of happiness reality, inevitably, returned. Jeremy jetted off to New York to work on another movie, while you remained in LA to work on a new script with Marc. 

It had now been almost a month since the last time you had seen Jeremy, aside from the Skype calls and texts. The distance was starting to wear on you. Another problem was that Marc and you both had a severe case of writer’s block.  
You’re both hanging out at the apartment you still shared.

“Aliens invade and release monstrous spiders.” Marc aims a crumpled up piece of paper at the bin that’s on top of the coffee table (adding a challenge, according to him) and misses it.  
“Really, you’re going with aliens and spiders?” You say, inspecting your nails.  
“It’s better than the gnome story.” He scoffs.  
“Hey now. That was fuelled by your brilliant idea of doing shots and writing drunk.”  
“Worked for Hemingway.” Marc shrugs and picks up the paper ball to try again, this time he sinks it. “Nothing but net!” He plops down on the couch next to you.  
Sighing, you throw another paper ball and miss.

“You know why you miss?” He mumbles, intently eyeing the bin.  
“Do enlighten me.”  
“That rock on your hand completely throws off your balance.” He says.  
Laughing, you cast a loving look at your engagement ring. Jeremy had done a great job of picking your ideal ring. Your smile fades a little as you think of him across the country and how much you miss him.

“You alright?” Marc asks.  
“I don’t want to say it.”  
“You know you can tell me. I’m here for you.” He bumps your shoulder and gives you a brotherly smile.  
“I just don’t want to be one of those women who can’t be without her man. Who turns into a mess when he’s not around because she misses him.” You get up and start a frustrated pacing.  
“Alright stop right there.”

You actually stop and turn to Marc.  
“First of all, you are not one of those women. Jeremy has been gone for almost a month and I haven’t heard you complain once. You go to the movies, you go shopping, you go to the beach. Your life has not stopped because he is not here.”  
You try to say something, but Marc puts up his hand, silencing you.” Secondly, it’s ok to say you miss him. He misses you too. I notice it even when he talks to me.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, he always asks about you, even though he probably talks to you multiple times a day.”

“Not lately.” You say quietly.  
“What?” Marc looks genuinely confused.  
“These past two weeks I’ve been getting fewer calls. Some days he just texts me and nothing else. I haven’t asked him about it, because I don’t want to be needy.”  
“Seriously! Women!” Marc gets up, walks in front of you and takes you by the shoulders. “Just ask him. It’s very likely he has got a lot on his plate at the moment and filming is keeping him very busy. But really just ask him.”  
“I guess so.”  
“Do it. Better than to sit here and obsess over it. Also, why don’t you just fly out to New York on Friday and then you can spend the weekend with him. I won’t be here, so we won’t be getting any work done anyway.”  
“You do make sense sometimes.” You smile.  
“I make sense all the time. You just don’t see it.” 

“How’s Alice doing?” You ask.  
“She’s good. She’s still doing that little Indie film.” Marc still gets that goofy smile whenever he talks about Alice.  
“So where are you taking her for the weekend?”  
“I can’t tell you that. You’d probably spill the beans to Alice.”  
“Why would I do that?” You give him an inquisitive look, Marc is not one to be this secretive and you can tell he’s nervous. “Why are you fidgeting?”  
“I’m not, just leave it.” Marc goes to sit back down on the couch.  
“Ok, you’re taking her somewhere. You won’t tell me anything, you’re nervous … I can figure this out.” You take a seat next to him.  
“Leave it Ms Marple.” Marc warns and glares at you.  
“What? Are you asking her to marry you?” You joke.

He stiffens and gets up quickly to get a beer from the fridge.  
You are dumbstruck for a moment. “I’m right?” You shout.  
“Don’t tell Alice!” He panics.  
“Why would I do that? I want her to be just as surprised as I was when Jeremy proposed? Oh Marc!” You run over to him and pull him in a tight hug.  
“She hasn’t said yes yet.”  
“Why would she say no? You’re a great catch and you two are crazy about each other.”

Marc pulls back from the hug and takes another swig from his beer. “It might be too soon.”  
“It wasn’t for Jeremy and me.” You try to calm him down somewhat.  
“At least now I know why the poor guy was so nervous before asking you.”  
“What?” You grab his beer and take a sip.  
“He was so nervous. He visited me in hospital and told me about his plan. He wanted to know if I thought you’d say yes and if he was doing the right thing asking you now.” Marc smiled at the memory.  
“You never said anything! Neither did he!”  
“He’s my buddy. I was there for him and gave him a pep talk. That’s all. Don’t tell him I told you though.”

You just shoot him a look. “Show me the ring.” You ask.  
“Nope.”  
“Why?” You call out, slapping him on the arm.  
“Because, if Alice says yes, then she’s going to show it to you and I want you to be surprised. If she says no, then you’ll see it anyways, because you’ll take it back to the jeweller, as I will be a complete mess and will probably drink away my sorrows while crying in my room, you know, in a manly way.” He rubs his hands together. "You really think she'll say yes?" He asks, his eyes pleading.  
“She’ll say yes, but I do understand about the ring and the surprise. You’re a great guy Marc.”  
“Let’s get back to brainstorming.” Marc gives you a wink and sits down again.  
“Alright, but no more aliens or gnomes or shots.” You sit down next to him with a notepad.  
“Deal, but not for the shots!” 

***********

That evening you’re home alone. Marc had gone to pick up Alice from the movie set and they are going to a movie. The writing had not improved during the afternoon and it had left you in a bit of a mood. Trying to relax you’re settled in on the couch with a movie and some wine. It’s one of Jeremy’s movies as it at least makes you happy and you would never watch it with him in the room.

Your phone suddenly sounds with a text:

* Love you. Hope you had a good day. J *

Deciding to take Marc’s advice you immediately hit the call button and wait for him to pick up.

“Hello.” His voice sounds ruff.  
“Hello. You sound tired.”   
“The shoot has been brutal. Lots of early mornings and late nights. I’m sorry I’ve been so absent.” His deep voice makes you hug the phone a little closer. You imagine his arms around you as you pull the blanket More snugly around you.

“I miss you.” The minute you say the words, you can feel hot tears start to trickle down your face. You try to be discrete about it and wipe them away.  
“I miss you to my darling. So much. I wish I could have come back to see you already. This has been way too long.”

You swallow a couple of times. Not wanting to let on that you’d been crying, but you can’t really say anything.  
“Are you ok?” He asks.

“I’m fine, I’m just being stupid. I miss you so much and it was like saying it just now made me realise how much it hurts. God, I’m being so melodramatic.” Your voice is a little chocked up from tears.

“I wish I didn’t have to be here tomorrow or the next day. I wish I could just fly back to you right now, take you in my arms, kiss away those tears and hold you close all night.” Jeremy’s voice is soft.

“I wish that too.” You take a deep breath, and try to get back to a normal conversation. “How’s the shoot going?”  
“It’s good, just very long days. The director is good. He knows what he wants and he doesn’t take ages to get set up. Scarlett is crazy as always. She’s asked about you and wants to meet you as soon as we’re all in the same zip code.”  
You can feel his smile through the phone. “Tell her I said hello.” In that moment you decide to take even more of Marc’s advice and you pull your computer over to you. Jeremy tells you more about the shoot as you find the page you’re looking for.  
“I love you so much. I think about our time by the lake every evening. Sometimes I still can't believe you said yes.” He says.

“Sometimes I can't believe you actually asked me. Those were the most amazing two days of my life, so far. I love you too and I couldn’t be happier when you asked me to marry you.” You say as you click the final button and sit back pleased.  
“Sweetheart, I don't want to hang up, but I’m going to have to get some sleep now. I have a 3AM wake-up call tomorrow and I want to try and get some shut-eye. Are you sure you’re ok?”  
“I’m ok. Don’t worry. Just call me instead of texting me at the end of the day. Just hearing your voice makes me so happy.” You say.  
“Same here, I’m sorry. I’ve just been so tired.” Jeremy suppresses a yawn.  
“I understand. Get some sleep and I’ll be dreaming of you.”  
“Same here. Goodnight darling.”  
“Goodnight.” You smile as you hit print and the phone clicks off. Friday could not come soon enough.


	19. Off to the Big Apple (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of this chapter, part 2 is in the works!
> 
> At Marc's suggestion you decide to take a little trip across the country to go see your man. You meet one of his co-stars, who has a plan to make your reunion even more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

Surprisingly, the writing picked up over the next few days and you actually managed to isolate a few viable ideas with Marc. On Thursday evening he’s standing by the door, weekend bag packed and next to yours.  
“Good luck buddy. It’ll be great.” You tell him, giving him another hug.  
“This weekend will change my life.” He says, nervously checking his bag one last time to make sure the ring box was where he left it.  
“Try to relax. Alice will know something’s up if you keep acting so skittish.”You pat him on the back.  
“Right, I should get going. Good luck in New York. He still doesn’t know you’re coming?”  
“No, it’s going to be a surprise.”  
“You’re sure they’re not filming on Saturday?” Marc asks anxiously.  
“I’m sure. I went through Jeremy’s publicist and she confirmed that they have the weekend off. She even made sure to add my name to the list of people allowed on set so I can surprise him there tomorrow.” Susan had been nothing but helpful and even assured you that it would be a great idea to visit Jeremy on set when you’d expressed doubts.  
“I really should get going. I don't want to be late picking up Alice. See you on Monday.” Marc picks up his bag. You pull him in for a final hug. "I love you buddy. See you soon!" He hugs you a bit tighter before letting go and heads out with one last nervous laugh.  


You call Jeremy about five minutes before the car service to the airport is supposed to arrive. Keeping this a secret has not been easy, but you’re looking forward to the look on his face when you arrive on set tomorrow.  
“Hello beautiful.” His voice sounds through the phone, filling you with warmth.  
“Hey handsome.”  
“How was your day today?”  
“It was good. I managed to get more writing done with Marc despite the fact that he was a nervous wreck for most of the day.”  
You hear Jeremy chuckle “Poor guy, he’s really worried she’ll say no isn’t he?”  
“I don’t know why, they’re crazy about each other.”  
“I’m sure Marc has told you about how nervous I was before asking you.”  
“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.” You laugh nervously.  
“Please, I know he’ll have told you. He tells you everything.” Jeremy says it with a kind laugh. He accepts you both just as you are and you love him even more for it.  
“I think it’s sweet.” You say.  
“It was weird. I had never been more sure of anything in my life. I know I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I know you love me, but there was still this fear of losing you. That you’d say no.” He voice becomes very low.  
“I’m yours, always.” You whisper.  
“And I’m yours, always.” He replies. “I miss you so much.”  
You nearly tell him everything, you nearly crack, but you manage to restrain yourself. “I miss you too, but I know we’ll be together again soon.”  
“Of course we will. The second we wrap here, I am on the first flight home to you.”  
You can’t help but smile at the prospect. “Next time I’m coming with you.”  
“Really? You changed your mind?” Jeremy sounds pleased and surprised. He had suggested that you come along, but you didn’t feel right doing that. You wanted to be near your writing partner and you were scared at the prospect.  
You weren’t scared anymore. You could keep in touch with Marc through Skype and explore new cities while Jeremy was out filming. “I was scared that you’d get sick of me. That I wouldn’t fit in.”  
“That would never happen.” Jeremy reassures you.  
“I know. I …” an incoming call interrupts what you were going to say. Looking down at your phone, you see that it’s the car service. “Jeremy, I’ve got an important call coming in. I will call you tomorrow if that’s ok?”  
“Of course babe. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” You hang up and quickly answer the other call, grabbing your bag and locking up.

You’d decided to take the red-eye out to New York. Your nerves get the better of you as you wander through LAX. It’s strange how you’re going to go see your fiancé but it feels like you’re going out on your first date all over again.  
On the flight you try to get as comfortable as possible in the small seats. Even though you had made some money off your scripts, you were still in no position to pay for first class tickets. So you make the most of the noise cancelling headphones you brought and wrap yourself a little more in the blanket provided by the airline company. You can’t wait to get to New York.

To say that it was not a comfortable flight was an understatement. You did not sleep easy and you’re a bit disoriented. You head to the nearest coffee stand in the arrivals and knock back a shot of espresso to try to stay awake. Heading to the taxi stand you pass the address that Susan had given to you to the driver and sit back. The shot did not have the desired effect and you sit in the backseat, head bobbing as sleep threatens to catch up to you.

Arriving at the lot you find your way blocked by a tall, serious, body-builder type of guy.  
“Name?” His baritone voice is cool and he eyes you with mistrust.  
You give him your name and wait while he checks the list. For a moment you are worried that it might not be on there.  
“Good morning ma’am. Hope you have a nice day.” His voice is kinder now and he gives you a pass, telling you to keep it with you at all times.  
You quickly thank him and start towards the trailers. The lot is huge and you are quickly lost in the maze of trailers. Despite the fact that there are names on the trailers there doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to the way they are placed.  
You finally find Jeremy’s trailer, a silver-grey one, but after knocking on the door for a while there is no answer. Tiredness catching up with you, you decide to sit down on the step and have a little rest.

 

“Y/n ?” A clear, female voice calls out to you.  
Looking over you see a stunning blonde approach you. “Scarlett?” You recognise her immediately of course, but still make it sound like a question.  
“Oh my god! Hello!” She pulls you into a hug as if you’d known each other for ages. She’s wearing a green, satin gown with a grey parka over it. On her feet are worn, converse sneakers. “I thought I recognised you from pictures. Jeremy has some in his trailer and on his phone. He’s told me so much about you. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me you were coming by for a visit.” She talks fast, moving her hands,making her blonde curls bounce around.  
“He doesn’t know I’m here. I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“Oh, how cute!” Scarlett puts her arm through yours and guides you away from the trailer. “He’s not here at the moment. Last I saw him he was sitting in hair and make up with his death stare, getting ready to go to wardrobe after. Let’s see if we can find him there.”  
Smiling at her friendliness, you look over at her sparkling eyes. “It’s really lovely to meet you finally. Jeremy’s told me a lot about you.”  
“Only good things I hope!”  
“Of course.”  
She laughs heartily. “I find that hard to believe. I’m sure he had a few stories to tell. Anyways, I’m just so happy to meet you. Jeremy talks about you all the time. He loves you a lot.” She comes to a quick stop. “Show me the ring!”  
Laughing, you oblige and hold out your hand. She takes your hand and inspects the ring.  
“Well it’s gorgeous. The boy did well. Come on, wardrobe is just over there.” She points to one of the longest trailers you’ve ever seen.  
Taking a deep breath, you follow Scarlett in.  
“Hello ladies! Have you seen Renner?” She asks.  
Two older women turn. “He just left, he got called to set.” The taller one of the two says.  
“Y/n?” The shorter one says.  
“Hi.” You say shyly peaking from behind Scarlett, confused as to why this woman appears to know you.  
“Martha look, it’s y/n.” The shorter woman walks over to you and shakes your hand vigorously. “I’m Betty. I can’t believe Renner didn’t tell us you were coming by for a visit.”  
The taller woman shakes your hand as well. “So happy to meet you. The man has been missing you!”  
You are dumbstruck. How many people know you on this set? “Nice to meet you both.” You manage to utter.  
“Told you he talks about you a lot.” Scarlett says, leaning in. “Shall we head to set?”  
“I don’t want to bother him if he’s in the middle of a scene. Maybe I could get some coffee first?”  
“Sure. I’ll take you to craft services.” Scarlett waves goodbye to Martha and Betty before heading out.  
“Your shoes are on set already and for the love of god don’t spill anything on that dress.” Martha says to Scarlett.  
“It was lovely to meet you.” You call back to the two women.  
“Tell him to bring you by after you’ve seen him. We’d love to catch up.” Betty says.

After getting a strong coffee for you and a cup of herbal tea for Scarlett, you both walk through the crisp morning air.  
“How are you so awake?” You ask her. Your social filter is clearly fast asleep, because it takes a second for your brain to catch up with what you’ve said. “I don’t mean to be rude.”  
“You’re not.” Scarlett laughs. “I finally managed to get to bed at a reasonable time yesterday and I got a good night sleep. Also I had lots of coffee this morning. Do you want to put your stuff in my trailer for now?” She says, noticing you’re still carrying around your weekend bag.  
“Thanks, that would be great.” You pause for a second, wondering if what you’re about to ask is appropriate. “Could I maybe freshen up a bit in your trailer?”  
“Of course! I know what a drag long flights can be.”  
“Thank you.”

As you’re freshening up in the trailer, Scarlett keeps chatting to you.  
“Sorry I’m a bit disoriented. I had this guy next to me on the flight whose head kept sagging down to my shoulder and he kept his overhead light on. Every time I tried to sneakily turn it off, he got really grumpy at me.”  
Scarlett gives you a compassionate smile. “Do you want to take a nap? I’m due on set soon anyway.”  
“No, I’m going to try to stay awake. I’m too excited to see Jeremy anyway.”  
“I bet you are.” She gives you a conspiratory smile that just causes you to burst out laughing.  
It’s like you’ve known her for ages. You continue chatting until there is a knock at the door and she’s being called to set.  
“Please don’t tell him I’m here.” You say as she points out a spot where you can see the set, but remain hidden.  
“No worries, you’re secret is safe with me.” With a wink, she hurries to the set, saying hello to everyone on the way.

You scan the set, trying to find Jeremy. Then suddenly he pops up from one of his stretches. He keeps going and you giggle into your hand trying to muffle the sound. He always does this, but it still makes you laugh. He’s dressed in a charcoal three piece suit that fits him perfectly. You silently thank the wardrobe ladies for putting him in such an amazing suit. He look as handsome as ever. His hair is messy and a smile crinkles his face as he jokes around with one of the sound guys. It takes every ounce of self-restraint for you not to run out from your hiding place, tackle him and kiss him until an inch of his life. You stay put however, happiness coursing through you. You continue watching as they block the scene, going through the motions and rehearsing. Towards the end of the rehearsal for the scene Jeremy grabs Scarlett, pulling her close, his eyes smouldering. She leans in a little and gives a seductive smile, before they kiss they turn to the director for feedback.  
You didn’t realise they’d be shooting a love scene and wonder why Scarlett didn’t tell you anything about it. She must have thought nothing of it, these scenes are nothing special for an actor, just part of the job. Yet you know you won’t be able to sit here and watch, you didn’t stay when Jeremy had to kiss Alice on the shoot for your film. You and Marc had spent the afternoon distracting each other by playing cards. 

You walk away as the director calls for quiet on the set. You know they’ll be busy for a while and decide to make your way back to catering, grab another coffee and sit down to relax a little. You can feel your eyes getting heavier, so pulling out a notepad from your handbag you try to stay awake by doing some work. How or when you fell asleep you don’t know, but you are woken up, hunched over your notepad, by someone gently shaking your shoulder. Groggily looking up, you recognise Betty.  
“Are you alright dear?” Her silver grey eyes show genuine concern.  
“I’m ok. I barely slept on the flight. What time is it?”  
“It’s almost time for lunch. Scarlett told us to come look for you after they finished the scene.” A look of alarm from you makes Betty raise her hand. “Don’t worry, Jeremy still has no idea you’re here.”  
“Where is he?” You stand up, stretching.  
“About that, Scarlett had a fun idea, if you’re willing to go along with it.” Betty’s eyes sparkle as she grins.  
“Oh boy, do I want to know?”  
“I’m pretty sure you do.” Betty takes your arm and explains the plan on the way back. 

You have to hand it to Scarlett, it would be an excellent surprise, especially seeing as almost everyone would be in on it.


	20. Off to the Big Apple - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put Scarlett's plan into action ... You finally get to be with your man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

Stepping back, Betty and Martha allow you to finally see yourself in the mirror. You don’t recognise the person staring back at you. It’s you, but more glammed-up than ever. Your hair falls in loose curls and your make-up is subtle, but striking. The dress is like liquid silver poured onto you. It fits you perfectly. The heels are a bit high, but they add to the effect.  
“Wow! Bombshell alert.” Scarlett says, standing next to you in an identical dress.  
“Stop please.” Scarlett looked like one of those beautiful movie stars from days gone by.  
“Take the compliment honey, you’re are going to knock Jeremy’s socks off.” Scarlett’s statement is confirmed by Betty and Martha, who look very pleased with their work.

With the help of some of the people on set, they get you to the top of the staircase, before Jeremy arrives on stage. Scarlett hides you behind the wall at the top of the staircase, flashing a wide grin.  
“Scarlett!” Jeremy calls up suddenly. “Are you ready for the walk through?”  
“Yes, all set.” She gives you a quick wink, before turning to prepare.  
The director, Jay, shouts some added instructions. “Jeremy, you are completely floored when you see her. She is the most beautiful and intriguing woman you’ve ever seen. Scarlett, you are drawn to him. His eyes lock onto yours like magnets, pulling you towards him.”  
“Like a moth to a flame baby.” Jeremy jeers.  
“Make sure you don’t burn yourself.” Scarlett teases.  
“Alright, ready for rehearsal in 3, 2, …” Jay calls out.

They go through the motions without a hitch, but at the end of the scene Jay directs his comments to Jeremy. “I didn’t quite believe it Jeremy. I need more intensity, more fire.”  
They do the scene a few more times, Jay consistently commenting on the fact that he doesn’t quite believe Jeremy’s performance. You can tell he’s getting frustrated, but trying to remain professional.  
“Again! Tom, make sure you capture Jeremy’s reaction in this one. I want him to see what I mean with this lack of connection.” The steady cam operator nods and moves in for a close-up shot of Jeremy.  
“You know what, how about you imagine your beautiful fiancé descending those stairs.” The director says.  
As Jeremy turns around to the group he’s addressing, Scarlett signals for you to take her place. You cast a quick look at those stairs and pray you won’t trip.  
“And ready in 3, 2, …” The director gives the sign.

Taking a deep breath, you start descending. Focusing on Jeremy’s back, a nervous smile on your lips. You see the other people in the group notice you, one by one. They’re all mesmerised by your appearance. Then finally as you’re about halfway down he turns as if in slow motion. He lets his eyes travel up your body slowly. Once his eyes lock onto yours you see them widen in surprise but, as a pro, he stays in the scene. He gives you his most intense stare and you can feel a shudder of desire travel through your body. His smile widens when he realises the effect he has on you. The butterflies are raging in your stomach and your cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so much. The towering heels prevent you from running down the remaining stairs and leaping into his arms.  
He steps forward and extends his hand, giving you a slight bow of the head. You take your hand from the banister and feel his fingers gently close around yours. The touch ignites a stream of memories in you of those hands caressing your naked skin, driving you to previously unknown ecstasy. 

“Hey beautiful.” He whispers as he leads you down the final step. Then, dropping the professionalism, he pulls you into his arms, lifts you and spins you around. You feel his strong arms wrapped around you, his scent surrounds you as he puts you down and lowers his lips to yours. The kiss is soft, gentle, chaste, but full of promise of what is yet to come. His hands are warm against the silver satin that covers your back. You lose yourself completely in his embrace, there is just you and him in this moment. 

When your senses return, you become acutely aware that you have an audience and they are not quiet. The happy cheering and hooting cause you to pull back from Jeremy a little, blushing heavily.  
“You’re beautiful when you blush.” He whispers reassuringly.  
“I love you.” You whisper in his ear.  
“I love you too. I can’t believe this is real. That I’m holding you in my arms and you didn’t tell me you were coming.” He laughs, fixing you with his stormy eyes.  
“Surprise.” You joke.  
“Best surprise.”  
Scarlett has descended by this time and a few people are around you. All saying how great it is to meet you. Jeremy lets you go, but holds on to your hand, gently stroking the back of your palm with his thumb.  
“You all knew!” He shakes his head in disbelief.  
“Hey, she surprised us all by arriving this morning.” Scarlett says. “ So I figured we’d make this an even bigger surprise. Thankfully everybody kept their mouth shut.”  
“You’ve been here since this morning!” Jeremy exclaims  
“Perfect take Jeremy. I got exactly the reaction I was looking for.” Jay beams at his lead actor.  
“No way, you actually filmed that?”  
“Sure did. It’s going in the movie. We can edit that to look perfect.” Pleased, Jay claps Jeremy on the arm.  
“I still can’t believe it.” Jeremy says, squeezing your hand a little as if to make sure you’re actually there.  
“I can pinch you if you’d like.” Scarlett jokes.  
“Leave the pinching to me.” You say with a wicked smile.  
Loud laughter erupts from the group.

“Right people, we should get this scene in the can. We’ve got Jeremy’s reaction shot, so let’s set up for the wide and then get Scarlett’s close up.” Jay immediately takes the reigns on his set and directs everyone to focus again. “Jeremy you have five minutes, y/n if you’d like to watch, you can come sit with me behind the monitor.”  
Jeremy quickly leads you off to the side, where he gently cups your face and kisses you tenderly.  
“I’m so happy to see you.” You say, basking in the sensation of complete happiness.  
“Me too. So, you’ll pinch me?” He gives you a wicked smile.  
“If you like.”  
“Woman, I am going to have my way with you later and believe me, you can do whatever you want to me. I’m all yours.” He winks.  
“Can’t wait.” You kiss him urgently, pressing you body against his.  
“I still have to get through this scene. You can’t turn me on this much already.” He moans.  
“If you focus, then it’ll be done even quicker.”  
“You make an excellent point and I’ve got good motivation.” He pulls you back into his body, letting his hands roam all the way down your back, his eyes turn darker and you can feel the desire coursing through the both of you.  
“Jeremy you’re up!” Jay calls.  
With a last look of promise he turns away from you to prepare for the shot. You walk over to the monitor to take a seat. 

You spend two hours watching the scene over and over again. It’s shot from every possible angle and Jeremy and Scarlett manage to recreate the magic every single take. Between switches in setup Jeremy walks over to you in that sexy suit and kisses you. He asks you how you’re feeling and jokes around with you. You want to grab him by the waistcoat and drag him back to his trailer, rip that suit off and have your way with him. However, you know that Martha and Betty would probably hunt you down if there is even a little tear in that suit. Looking down at the dress you’re still wearing, you caress the silver satin. You imagine yourself dancing away the night in Jeremy’s arms or even walking a red carpet on his arm, despite the fact that the thought of all those photographers screaming at you makes you want to run and hide. Remembering the one time you walked a red carpet with Marc for a tv-show you had written a few scripts for makes you shudder.

“Are you cold?” Jeremy brings you back from your memories.  
“No, I’m fine. No worries. Are you alright?” He looks a bit downcast.  
“Because it’s still early they’re thinking of adding another scene today. I’m sorry babe.”  
“Why are you sorry? I’m happy to be here and that I get to see you.” Placing your hand on his, you give him an encouraging wink.  
Leaning in, he fixes your eyes with a dark look. “I’m sorry, because I want to take you back to the hotel, make love to you, take you out to dinner and spend time with the woman I love, giving her all my attention.”  
“Well, then yes, you’d better be sorry.” You joke.  
He runs his hand very slowly up your leg, caressing your inner thigh, placing himself in front of you, he leans in, his lips close to yours, but not touching. “I have missed your smile.”  
You kiss him, biting his lower lip softly.  
He pulls away from the kiss and lowers his head, a pained smile on his face. “Woman, you drive me crazy. I’m gonna need a moment here.”  
You grab the scrip laying next to you and hand it to him. “Why don’t you show me what scene they’re thinking of adding?”  
With a naughty twinkle in his eyes, he takes the script from you. “Thanks.” His soft laugh kicks those butterflies in your stomach into overdrive yet again.

Scarlett saunters over to the both of you. “Sorry to say it lovebirds, but it’s not looking like we’ll get out of here soon. I just heard them calculating the time and money we’ll save by shooting the continuation of this scene today.”  
Jeremy curses under his breath.  
“It’s ok.” Placing your hand on his, you try to hide your disappointment. “If they do go through with this scene I know you’ll both be brilliant and I’ll go back to wardrobe to change out of the glam-look and maybe go take a nap in your trailer. The lack of sleep is really starting to get to me.”  
“Did you not sleep on the flight?” Jeremy asks.  
You tell him about the flight and your annoying neighbour on it.  
“You should have told me. I would have used the ton of air miles I’ve got to upgrade you.” He sighs.  
“Next time I’ll think about it.”  
Finally, a production assistant walks over to you and delivers the news. They want to go ahead with the other scene.

“Scarlett, shall we quickly rehearse those lines before they call us?”  
“Hell yeah, I didn’t think we’d do this one today, so I’m a bit rusty.” Scarlett leaves to get her script. You get up, but Jeremy wraps his arms around you and pulls you in for a deep, heated kiss. Passion surging between your bodies. When he releases you, you’re a bit wobbly on your feet. “Well, that took my breath away.”  
“Always happy when I can do that.” Jeremy hands you the keys to his trailer. “Have a good nap, maybe dream of me.”  
“You can be damn sure I’ll dream of you,” you continue in a hushed tone. “And of feeling you inside me later.” Walking off set you have a huge smile on your face and a deep blush colours your cheeks.

You feel a bit sad when you’re back in your normal clothes, but end up having a chat with Betty and Martha about designing clothes for characters.  
By the time you make it to Jeremy’s trailer, you’ve heard they’ve started blocking the scene. Opening the door, you see that while it’s a standard trailer, he’s managed to add his own touch to it. His leather jacket is thrown on the table. Taking it, you drape it over your shoulders, inhaling his scent. His iPod with huge headphones lies discarded on the table. A guitar, one of his favourites, is balanced against one of the seats around the table. Notes with little scribbles are scattered on almost every surface, along with a few scripts he has to read for his production company.  
Making your way to the back of the trailer you stop at a few silver photo frames. A few are of his family, but there are three pictures with you in them. The first one is a picture of Marc and you at the wrap party for the film where you met Jeremy, you both look ecstatic and slightly drunk, with your arms draped around each other. You are shouting something to the camera, with goofy smiles. You remember that it was Alice who took this shot and you screamed at her and Jeremy to get in the shot.  
Smiling you turn to the second picture. It is one that you took. In it, he is standing behind you holding you close, his cheek pressed to yours. The rose coloured light of a sunrise illuminates your faces. You both look deeply happy. The morning after he had asked you to marry him, you woke him up before dawn and took him back to the place where he’d proposed. There you had sat together to watch the sunrise, wrapped in a blanket. He’d pulled you close to him, kissing your cheek. After that, you’d taken your phone out and snapped this shot.  
The last picture is one he’d taken the day before leaving on this shoot. It’s a shot of you, from the shoulders up, lying in bed, laughing at him, cheeks rosy. You remember that you’d been in bed together, lying in each other’s arms. You were enjoying the afterglow of an afternoon spent making love to each other. He had joked that he wanted to capture the moment. Taking his phone from the nightstand he had straddled you and taken a few pictures.  
You see that beyond a tiny hallway is a small room with a bed that takes up nearly the entire space. At that moment there is only one thought left in your mind … sleep! You curl up on the bed, still in his jacket and immediately doze off.

Waking up, you feel an arm draped over you. You immediately recognise the hand as being Jeremy’s. He is spooning you and his breathing is slow and warm against the back of your neck. You discreetly look at your watch and see that it’s already 7:00PM. You can’t believe you’ve slept for a solid four hours, of course your stomach decides that this is the ideal moment to remind you that you’ve barely eaten anything today. You cringe and Jeremy wraps his arm a little tighter around you.  
“Are you awake?” He mumbles.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” You say, shuffling onto your back so you can look at him.  
He props himself up on his elbow next to you, hand on your stomach. “It’s ok. I got back from set about an hour ago. You were so sound asleep I didn’t want to wake you, so I decided to hold you. I must have dozed off.”  
His hair is messy and his eyes sleepy. You raise your hand, tracing the lines on his face. He closes his eyes, sighing softly.

A loud knocking at the door rouses you both. Frustrated you get up and Jeremy reaches the door before you do.  
“Yes.” He says roughly.  
“Sorry to disturb Renner, but our ride back to the hotel is here.” Scarlett is dressed in torn jeans, a dark hoodie and the worn converse sneakers she’d worn earlier that day, yet she still manages to look glamourous.  
“Right. We’ll get ready.” He says, but before he can close the door she slips in.  
“You’re looking more awake. Nap was good?” She asks you.  
“It was great, just what I needed.” You see she’s holding your bag. “Thank’s for bringing that along. I appreciate it.”  
Jeremy’s puts on his leather jacket and holds up yours for you. He helps you into it and takes the bag from Scarlett. “Right ladies, let’s get the hell out of here. We’ve got a whole weekend off and I’m not spending another minute on set.”  
You walk back to the car chatting with Scarlett, while Jeremy drapes his arm around your waist. The three of you get in and continue talking about things to do this weekend.  
When you get to the hotel you can’t wait to get some food and get Jeremy up to that room.  
“So you both are coming out with me and some of the others right? We’re going to this amazing club downtown.” Scarlett says.  
You both stop and your faces drop. Scarlett dissolves in laughter looking at you both. “I’m just joking! We’re all going out tomorrow if you feel like joining. I know you’d like to spend some time alone.” With an exaggerate wink, she goes to pick up her key from reception and disappears up the stairs, still giggling.  
“Are you hungry?” Jeremy asks as he picks up the key.  
“I wish I could say no, but I’ve barely had anything to eat today.”  
“Do you want to go to a restaurant or shall we order room service?” He asks.  
Playfully slapping his ass, you direct him to the elevator. “Get your ass upstairs and take me to your room. I’m done having people around us. I need you all to myself.”  
“Yes ma’am, room service it is.” He salutes as he presses the button for one of the higher floors.

When you get to the room you are amazed. The bathroom door opens into the hallway and about as big as the living room in your flat. A deep egg-shaped bath is in the centre of the white marble floor and a large walk-in shower is on one side. The hallway opens up to a small living room, with two comfortable couches, a huge flatscreen tv and a small table with two chairs in front of floor-to-ceiling windows that look out over Central Park. You look to the side and see double doors that open up into the bedroom where a kingsize bed dominates the room.  
“Not too shabby Mr Renner.” You say.  
“I’m glad you like it. It looks even better now that you’re here.” He pulls you into his arms for a kiss. 

The kiss quickly heats up and you decide that there are way too many layers of clothing between you. You need to feel his naked body against yours now. You push down his jacket, which he quickly discards. His hands gently lift your shirt and as they touch your skin, you feel a jolt of desire and electricity course through you. He slowly traces your body as he lifts the shirt. You break the kiss long enough for him to lift the shirt over your head. You immediately wrap your arms around his shoulders, your hands running through his hair. His hands press against your back, as if he can pull you even closer. He quickly unclasps your bra and his lips move from your lips, down your neck, kissing, licking, sucking that sensitive spot, which he knows drives you wild. You quickly discard your bra. Jeremy's hands lower to your ass, grabbing hold, you jump up, wrapping your legs around him.  
Kissing you roughly he carries you to the bedroom. Once there he sits down on the bed, which puts you in his lap, your legs still around him. You can feel his desire pressing against you. His lips against yours, his tongue exploring your mouth. When he pulls away, you are both panting slightly. In one quick move he turns you, so you are on the bed beneath him.  
He takes a moment and caresses your face. His blue-ish eyes are almost black with desire. “You are so beautiful.” His hand descends along your neck, his fingers featherlight on your body. His hand cups your breast and his fingers start working your nipple until it is hard and tender to the touch. He lowers his lips to your other nipple and the second you feel his tongue on it you can help the moan that escapes your “Oh Jeremy.”  
He continues, driving your desire ever higher. You let your hands roam over his back, feeling his muscles tense and relax. You press your hips closer to his, needing him inside you. He stops what he is doing, causing you to whimper slightly. Looking at you as he kisses a path down your stomach to the rim of your jeans, you push your hips up to him again. “Is that what you want?” He teases.  
“ Yes. It is.”  
Slowly he unbuttons your jeans and helps you out of them, he removes your panties along with them. As he is standing in front of you, he removes his jeans and shorts as well. You stare at his impressive manhood. He pushes your legs open and starts to kiss your leg, working his way from the arch of your foot all the way to the inside of your thigh. When his lips kiss your clit, you nearly come there and then. He holds your hips down to bed. His tongue starts to work you, first slowly, then faster. You can feel yourself rising, getting ever closer to the beautiful release. Just as you are about to come, he stops.  
“Hey.” You call.  
“I can’t wait any longer.” He says urgently  
Smiling, his lips slick, he comes up to you and kisses you deeply. He pushes his hips closer to you and your feel his hard cock pressed against you. You tilt your hips and wrap your legs around him. He pushes into you, slowly, eliciting moans from the both of you. He holds still when he has completely buried himself into you. Enjoying the complete connection you look deep into each other’s eyes. When you begin to move, you do so in complete unison. The intense waves of emotion and pleasure course through your veins. He pushes into you picking up the tempo. The warmth of his body against your, the sensation of his bare skin on yours, his muscles rippling against your hands as you both move, pushing each other ever closer to that sweet release.  
“I’m so close.” You whisper.  
“Me too.” He sighs. He kisses your neck as you press your lips to his shoulder, softly biting. He groans from pleasure. Suddenly you feel yourself falling over the edge of pleasure, your mind going blank as you feel yourself contracting around him. Jeremy calls out your name and you can feel, him reaching his climax with you. He releases himself into you before collapsing onto you, supported by his elbows. He lowers his forehead to yours and remains there as you both come back to this world and catch your breath.  
“I love you.” He whispers, rolling onto his back and taking you with him, so you’re nestled in his arms, head on his chest. You can hear his heart racing.  
“I love you too.” You say.


	21. Off to the Big Apple - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a long chapter, but I hope you all enjoy. It's the continuation of your visit to Jeremy in New York.
> 
> I would like to add a trigger warning. If you are sensitive to scenes where a guy tries to force himself onto a girl, then I would skip the last part of this chapter in the club with Jeremy and Scarlett.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

“How about some food?” Jeremy gently strokes your hair.  
“You read my mind.” You sit up and smile, definitely needing food now.  
You get up and slide into a soft robe, courtesy of the hotel, while Jeremy puts on some black sweatpants and attempts to track down the menu. You sit down on the surprisingly comfortable sofa and watch him rummaging around. His muscles ripple as he moves, his chest still bare.  
“You like the view?” He grins, not looking at you, continuing his search for the menu. He bends over, giving you a great view of his ass.  
“It gets better by the minute.”  
Standing up he furrows his brows. “Don’t objectify me.” He says with mock outrage.  
“Please, if I were walking around half naked and bending over like that, you would totally be checking me out.  
“Damn right I would.” He walks over, triumphantly holding up the menu. When he reaches you he holds it just out of reach. “Now what would you do to get your hands on this menu?”  
“You better give me that menu. You don’t want to mess with me when I’m hungry. I’m capable of throwing some salt on you and and eating you.”  
He wriggles his eyebrows and you realise what you’ve just said.  
“That came out wrong.”  
Giving up the act he sits down next to you, puts his arm around you and gives you the menu. “No need to get hangry my love. What would you like?”

You both order a copious amount of food and spend the time waiting for its arrival in each other’s arms, chatting. At a knock on the door, Jeremy, throwing on a black t-shirt goes to answer and a perky man brings in the room service.  
You take a seat at the table by the window and start eating in silence. The simple fact that you are close to each other, Jeremy’s legs resting against yours under the table, is enough. You don’t need words. When you’re finished, you are happy and satisfied. You look out the window at the millions of little lights lighting up the city.  
“You’re staring at me Renner.” You smile as you turn your head to look at him.  
“Best view in town.” He jokes. “I’ve had to miss you for so long, you can’t blame me for looking at my beautiful woman now.  
You feel yourself blush as you get up and walk over to him. You sit down on his lap. “I missed this.”  
“Me too beautiful.” He pulls you closer for a kiss, his lips are soft and tender on yours. “What would you like to do tomorrow?”  
“Anything, as long as it’s with you.”  
“I’ve got a few ideas.” His playful tone tells you all you need to know about those ideas.  
“Do any of these ideas actually involve leaving this lavish room?” You innocently inquire.  
“ You know, some of them actually do!” He says in mock surprise.  
“Remember, we should go out with Scarlett and some of the others tomorrow evening.”  
He pulls a face.” Do we have to? I don’t really feel like sharing you just now.”  
“I had a great time with Scarlett today and wouldn’t mind getting to know her better.”  
“You’re right. Otherwise I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” He mumbles, still not completely on board with the idea.

In a swift move you straddle his lap, facing him. You kiss his neck on all the sensitive spots you know drive him crazy. After you bite softly on his earlobe, you place featherlight kisses on his cheek until you reach his parted lips. He quickly takes possession of your mouth, roughly and passionately kissing you. His hands fisting your hair.  
“You drive me wild.” His voice rumbles low, desire running as an undercurrent.  
You give him a seductive look, while slowly running your fingers all the way down the collar of your robe, exposing your cleavage. You stop at the knot of the belt and slowly start untangling it. The robe falls open revealing that you’re still completely naked underneath. Keeping his eyes trained on yours, he runs his fingers slowly down your neck, your chest, over your stomach until he reaches all the way down. As his fingers lightly touch your clit, a surge of energy rises within you. Placing your hands on his shoulders for support, his fingers start working you up, with gentle touches. Another current of pleasure and anticipation travelling up your spine causes you to close your eyes, letting the sensation become even more intense.  
“Look at me.” He says softly. “I want to see your beautiful eyes when you come for me.”  
His finger slide down to your folds and you are already wet for him. His continued eye contact as his fingers caress you in a rhythmic motion adds to the intensity of this experience, heightening your senses. He slides in first one finger, then another. The sensation is divine and you rock your hips, rubbing your clit against his rough palm. He curls up his fingers and touches just the right spot. You see his pupils dilate slightly and feel him getting hard beneath you. He keeps moving his fingers and your hips have a life of their own. You want nothing more than to feel his lips on yours, feel his body against yours. The fabric of the robe that was at first so soft now feels warm and cumbersome against your skin Then suddenly your orgasm hits you like rain on a warm summer day. You can’t help, but throw your head back as you come loudly, grasping his shoulders, digging your nails in. You feel empty when he removes his fingers and want to feel him inside of you again.

He still eyes you intently and as soon as you have made eye contact again, he smiles, kissing your neck down to your collarbones. As he reaches those, he gently traces his fingers down your arms and removes the robe until it’s lying in a pile on the floor. You place your hands at his hips and slowly start rolling up his shirt. He raises his arms as you move the black fabric up. You can’t resist kissing his chest when the shirt is gone. You get up long enough for him to take off his pants. He takes your hand, pulling you back onto him. As you straddle him, you slowly lower yourself on his hard cock. He fills you up entirely, a sigh of pleasure escaping him as he softly calls your name. Once you have him completely inside of you, you feel the urge to start moving. But he puts his hands on your hips, keeping you firm in place. Sitting up a little straighter, the slight movement sends waves of desire crushing through you. You never knew that holding still could evoke such emotions inside of you. He starts to kiss you, gently at first, then letting his tongue explore your mouth and the kiss soon becomes more urgent, deeper. You are now straining against his hands as he still holds your hips still. The sensation is nearly driving you mad. Suddenly, he rolls his hips. The sudden sensation within you nearly makes you come right then and there.  
“Ah, Jeremy!” You call out.  
“Are you ok? I’m not hurting you?” He asks worried.  
“N-n-no. Please, do that again.”  
You feel his smile against your lips as he steadies your hips again, then rolling his hips up, pushing himself even deeper. The sensation is even more intense than the first time. He repeats the motion a few more times, driving you higher every time. Then he seems to lose control and lets passion take over, releasing your hips. You automatically start moving along with him, feeling yourself build up and get ever closer to that wonderful release. His hands caress the whole of your back and finally settle on your ass, which he grabs firmly.  
“I’m so close.” He says, his breathing heavy.  
Before you can even reply you feel the orgasm ripping through you. Clenching him tightly, your mind goes blank as the waves of pleasure take over your shuddering body. Jeremy, no longer able to hold on follows close behind, coming deep inside of you. You can feel him tense and release inside of you. He pulls you even closer to him as his kisses your neck softly.  
“God, I love you so much.” He whispers to you.  
“I love you.” You reply.

Once you’ve both recovered enough you head to that large egg-shaped bath. Jeremy gets in first, taking your hand as you follow him, lowering yourself into the warm water and leaning back against his chest. You lie there for a while in silence. His arms around you, your fingers entwined with his. When you’ve soaked enough, you both start getting ready for bed.  
The sheets are cool and soft. He immediately pulls you closer to him and as you rest your head on his chest, you hear his heart beat regularly. Sleep catches up with you quickly but before you drift off he says “Today has been amazing. I’m so happy to have you here, in my arms.”

  
____________________________________

The next day you wake up to beautiful sunshine and decide to go out for a walk, seeing where the day takes you. You walk through Central Park to visit the zoo. As you stroll through the leafy oasis Jeremy has his arm around you. The weight of it around your waist makes you feel safe and cherished. He is making you laugh with ideas for Marc’s bachelor party.  
“I’m just saying that a weekend in Mexico or Vegas might be just what he needs.” Jeremy laughs.  
“No way, I need to see this if you’re doing that. Drunk Marc is the best. I still have these pics from our Cancun holiday … “ You trail off.  
“What pictures?” Jeremy asks.  
You scrunch up your face, realising you’ve said too much. “Sorry, I’m going to have to invoke my right to remain silent here.”  
“That bad, huh?”  
“They are not the most flattering.” You admit.  
“The fact that you have not shown these to me yet or mentioned them before makes me think that he has something to keep you quiet?” Jeremy pauses for a moment, scrutinising your expression.  
Biting your lip, you look away.  
“Oh, it’s bad isn’t it?” He smiles. “You know you can tell me anything. I’d never judge.”  
“Let’s just say that tequila and free karaoke don’t mix well.”  
“Man, I’d give anything to see that video and those pictures.” Jeremy laughs.  
“If you see that video, you’d never find me sexy, ever again.”  
“I will always find you sexy.” He whispers in your ear, his voice low and full of promise.  
“Promise me you’ll never mention it to Marc. Please?”  
Seeing it means a lot to you, he stops. Taking your hand he looks deep into your eyes. “I promise.” The sincerity is plain and genuine.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, you start to turn, but he stops you.  
“You don’t ever have to worry about me keeping your secrets. They’re safe with me.”  
You fall silent for a moment, fully absorbing and believing what he has just said. “I promise you the same.”  
“I know.” He smiles, squeezing your hand slightly before walking on, still holding your hand.  
  
Thanks to the fact that he is wearing a baseball cap and dark sunglasses you manage to stay under the radar. However, there is one slip up, while you’re attempting to see the snow leopards.  
A little boy approaches Jeremy a little shyly.  
“Excuse me, Hawkeye, where is your bow?” He whispers.  
Jeremy crouches down to eye level with the boy. “It’s my day off today, so I left it at Stark tower, but don’t worry. The other Avengers are keeping the town safe.”  
“OK, just checking. Say hello to Cap for me.” He says, before running back to his mother, who apologises. “I’m sorry, but he loves Hawkeye.”  
“No worries.” Jeremy ends up chatting with the woman, who turns out to be a single-mom. He gets her info and promises to send some Hawkeye stuff to the little boy, who is named Clint.  
As you walk on to the red panda’s you can’t help but grin at him.  
“What?”  
“You were wonderful with that little boy.”  
“I love it when kids recognise me and if I can then do something back.” He shrugs. “What is a better reason than that to be in a superhero movie?”  
“You like kids?” You ask.  
“Yeah, definitely.”  
You want to say something else, but think better of it. You hadn’t discussed kids with him, and weren’t sure if now was the time to address the topic.  
“I can’t wait to have a couple of our own.” He suddenly says.  
“Oh, a couple huh.” You say surprised.  
“Yeah. I hope they look as beautiful as their mom.” He says.  
You quickly blink and clear your throat, fighting the tears of joy that are threatening to come.  
Jeremy misreads this. “You do want kids, don’t you?” He asks worried.  
“Jeremy, of course I do. I want to spend my life with you, have your babies and make beautiful memories.”  
He lovingly kisses you “When do you want to start?” He grins.  
“How about we arrange our wedding first? I’d like to enjoy the honeymoon fully.” You are keenly aware that due to both your busy schedules, wedding planning has not been very successful. Pushing aside thoughts of white dresses and the pitter patter of little feet, you continue your day.

That evening you look in the mirror, scrutinising your appearance.  
“Stop looking like that, you look fucking gorgeous.” Scarlett says as she finishes pinning your hair up.  
The three of you had dinner together earlier and you came to the realisation that you had not brought anything to go clubbing in. Scarlett immediately suggested lending you a dress, so after dinner you followed her up to her room and she started showing you a few dresses.  
You pull down at the very short, metallic blue skirt, but that lowers the sweetheart neckline a little too much, so you readjust the top again. “It’s very short.”  
“Well, yeah, but you look hot.” She fished a couple of high heels from her closet that fitted perfectly with the short green dress accentuating her curves. She passed a pair of neutral stiletto’s with thin straps to you. You put them on and had to admit that you looked the part of the clubbing fashionista.  
“Right, go get your man. I’ll meet you guys in the lobby in 10 minutes.” She says. “10 minutes and not a second later or I come in dragging the both of you out!”

You walk down the hall to Jeremy’s room taking a deep breath before knocking.  
As Jeremy opens the door a few seconds later, he comes to a dead stop, his mouth slightly ajar.  
You try to hide that you feel uncomfortable in the outfit and give him a cheeky smile. “What do you think?” You say as you slowly turn around, giving him a good look at your backside as well. He still doesn’t say anything and you’re starting to worry. “You alright there?” You ask.  
“Wow. You look fucking hot.” He manages to utter, before he takes your hand, pulling you into the room. Pressing you up against the wall as his hands slide slowly down your arms over your hips until they hit your bare legs. His eyes are dark and full of desire.  
“We have to meet Scarlett in the lobby in 8 minutes.” You say.  
“Are you going to make me wait?” He asks, his voice hoarse. “Seduce me all evening?”  
You feel power surging through you. The man knew how to make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Moving your lips very close to his, running your tongue over his lower lip, you whisper “Damn right I am. Now put your shoes on.”  
He pulls away from you very slowly and walks down the hallway. Following him, you look appreciatively at the way his ass is hugged by the black trousers. He’s paired them with a grey shirt that has the sleeves rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms. He sits down on the bed and starts putting on his black shoes as you lean against the doorframe, waiting for him.  
He looks up when he’s finished, smiling brightly.  
“What?” You ask.  
“You’re just knocking my socks off. You look amazing. I mean, yesterday you blew my mind and now you look so damn hot. I was just wondering what it would be like when I see you walking down the aisle in your wedding dress. I better keep it together.”  
Before he realises what has happened, you have pushed him to his back on the bed and are straddling him. “You know Mr Renner, you definitely know what to say to get a girl all hot and bothered.” Your mouth is on his kissing him roughly. His hands immediately go to your hips, grinding up against you, making you feel how excited he is.  
A loud knock stops you from progressing. “Jeremy, Y/N, you better not make me wait too long in that lobby.” Scarlett’s clear voice sounds through the door.  
Jeremy lets out a frustrated sigh as you call back. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
Getting up, you readjust your dress. “To be continued.” You wink at him, before taking his hand and helping him up.  
“I need a minute.” He says.  
“Anything I can help with?” You ask innocently.  
In a quick move he has you back on the bed and kisses you passionately. His hand slides up the very short skirt and starts working your clit, making rough circles, driving your desire for him almost to a breaking point. Then suddenly he stops.  
“Hey!” You call.  
“To be continued.” He grins.  
You pout slightly and are not in the best of moods when you walk to the door. He stops you before going out. “Don’t be mad babe. Think about my mouth on that wet pussy of yours while we’re out and how I’ll make you come later.”  
You soften somewhat. “I will, but only if you think about me sucking that amazing dick of yours.” You wink and swiftly walk out the door.  
In the elevator he holds your hand, even the slightest touch turns you on. This is going to be a long evening.

When you arrive in the lobby, Scarlett takes you out to two waiting cars, where you meet a few other people from the cast. You laugh and chat as the cars drive you through downtown Manhattan to the newest, hottest club. Upon arrival you are immediately welcomed inside and guided to a specially reserved area. There are comfortable couches and low table, the lighting is low and music booms through the speakers. You have a good view of the dance floor, which is already packed.  
“What do you want to drink?” Jeremy asks, his mouth close to your neck. His breath tickling your skin, his hand loosely on your knee.  
“Whiskey.” You whisper back.  
Smiling, he makes his way to the private bar of the VIP area.  
When he gets back, you chat with Scarlett and a few of the others, while enjoying the burning sensation of the amber liquid. Jeremy has his arm draped over the back of the couch and his fingers are lightly tracing patterns on your bare back. You shuffle, a bit uncomfortable, you’re already wet for him and these touches are only increasing the tension in your body. In retaliation you put your hand on his leg, mimicking the patterns he’s making on your back, letting your hand slip to his inner leg. You’re satisfied when you hear a sharp intake of breath every time you do this. Scarlett and a few of the others get up and go dancing, leaving you alone with Jeremy. He immediately leans forward, turning to you as to block you from view of the dance floor. He takes your hand and guides it to his crotch, which you feel is straining against the dark, soft fabric of his trousers. He fixes you with his eyes that have turned into dark pools of desire. Wordlessly you take his hand and guide it under your dress to your wet pussy. He smiles as he starts caressing your clit through your panties. A loud moan escapes you, which is thankfully drowned out by the music. Leaning in, he increases the pressure on the already sensitive spot between your legs, and kisses you deeply. Suddenly the sensation gets too much and you feel like you can't breathe. You push him away. He gives you a confused look. Taking a moment to catch your breath, you lean in close to his ear. “It’s getting bit much for me. I need a minute.”  
He caresses your cheek, nodding in understanding, settling back on the couch. You sit back, leaning in to him, to which he immediately responds by putting his arm around you and kissing your temple. You sit there, still incredibly uncomfortable from the sexual tension that is now coursing through your body.  
At that moment Scarlett walks over, downs her drink and grabs your hand, pulling you to the dance floor. You look back to Jeremy, who is chatting to one of the costars that followed Scarlett and had sat down on the couch next to him.

“Dance with me! You don’t want to sit around all evening with Grumpy cat over there!” She shouts over the music.  
You giggle as you see Jeremy giving his usual look while listening to the costar. While you know he is just as sexually frustrated as you are, he definitely not in a bad mood.  
You both start moving to the song. As you get into it, your movements become more fluid. Scarlett keeps hold of your hand and you are both laughing and dancing around each other. You look over and see Jeremy staring at you. His eyes are piercing, as if he can look right through the little dress you’re wearing. You twist and turn a little more, shaking your hips to the beat and making sure Jeremy has a perfect view. The song switches and a sexy tune comes on. Scarlett moves closer to you and you follow her lead. You bodies are moving to the beat and you are having a blast. Suddenly you feel a hand on your ass. You know it’s not Jeremy’s or Scarlett’s. As you turn, a drunk wall-street asshole is feeling you up.

  
“Hey babe, you want to move that ass closer to me.” He shouts.  
You slap his hand away and turn back to Scarlett, who has been dragged a little bit further away from you by another cast member. They are jumping and gyrating, having no idea what is happening with you.  
He still doesn’t get the message and moves even closer to you, grabbing your wrist. You look over, but can’t see the VIP area to make eye contact with Jeremy. Fear starts rising in your throat as the drunk guy tightens his grip on your wrist, pain shooting up your arm.  
“Dance with me.” He says, his eyes unfocused.

  
Never one to be a damsel in distress, you fix the guy with a steely glare. “Take your hand off me or I’ll break it.” Giving him a steely glare, you try to pull your wrist back, but at the same moment he gives your arm a strong tug. Your stiletto’s slip and you feel yourself falling over. The drunk guy quickly steps closer and wraps his arms around you, the scent of beer and liquor surrounds you. You feel panic starting to rise and suddenly remember what Marc said to you the first time you’d gone clubbing in LA. _Remember, if any guy gets too pushy or doesn’t take no for an answer, knee him in the groin like you did to me when we played tag-football that one summer_. The guy is pinning your arms to your body and he pushes his hips to yours. He’s more powerful than you had expected in this state. You frantically try to raise your knee with enough force. He just laughs as you are nowhere near target.  
“You’re a feisty one.” He roars, leaning back just enough for you to finally make contact. His eyes bulge as his mouth forms an O. Suddenly, you feel a presence come up behind you, a fist flies through the air and hits the guy square in the jaw. He immediately loosens his grip on you. Another hard punch makes him sag to the floor, dazed.

  
“Don’t you fucking touch my fiancé, you fucking asshole!” He growls. His eyes are fierce, his body tense and muscles taut. He looked terrifying, you’d never seen him this angry before. If you hadn’t been in shock you would have found it an incredible turn on, no matter how wrong it was.  
A security guard makes his way through the crowded dance floor.  
“You alright miss?” He asks.  
You nod, a bit dazed, feeling your legs turn to rubber.  
“I’ll take care of him.” The security guard roughly lifts the guy to his feet and drags him out of sight.

  
“Sorry I couldn’t get here quicker. I had a hard time getting through the crowd on the dance floor.” Jeremy says, his hands supporting your elbows as he stands in front of you.  
“It’s ok.” You utter, but tears are starting to burn behind your eyes. You feel your legs turn to rubber as you start to wobble. Jeremy puts his arm around you and pulls you close to him. You inhale his scent deeply, trying to clear your nose from the horrific smell of the drunk guy, it calms you down somewhat.  
“I’m so sorry!” Scarlett joins you at your side.  
“It’s ok.” You say again, but a tear escapes and burns its way down your cheek. You hate feeling the tears, the weakness. Nothing happened, but your brain doesn’t quite seem to understand that and still goes into emotional panic mode.  
“Is there somewhere quieter where I can take her?” Jeremy asks Scarlett.  
“The VIP ladies room, it’s back there. It locks and is comfortable.” She says, guiding you towards the back of the VIP area.

  
The room is about the classiest ladies room you’ve ever been in. The walls are painted in a muted beige, and the tiles are marble. There is a red love seat against the wall facing the raised sinks, a large mirror hangs over them. A discreet door on the opposite end leads to the toilet.  
“Are you ok?” Jeremy asks softly as he sits you down on the red cushions.  
Before you can say something, more tears follow, but you rub them away.  
“Jer, I’m going to give you a minute alone with her. Lock the door behind me.” Scarlett whispers as she closes the door behind her.

  
Jeremy jumps up and locks the door, shutting out the noise. He immediately takes his seat next to you again and pulls you into a warm embrace as you quietly let the tears stream down your face. You hold very still and when you feel the tears have stopped, you pull back from Jeremy.  
He’s looking at you with a mixture of concern and anger. “Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear I’ll track him down and ..." He doesn't finish the threat.  
“I’m sorry for crying. I don’t know where that came from. It happened so fast and I felt powerless. I hate that.” You angrily punch the armrest. Shock and sadness has been replaced by a burning anger.

  
“Well, you kneed him in the nuts pretty good. That’s my girl.”  
“It didn’t do much good though.”  
“Yes it did. Combined effort and we took him out together.” He says through gritted teeth.  
A shiver runs through your body. “Ugh! I hate this. Fuck that asshole for ruining my evening.” You shout.  
Jeremy jumps up and starts pacing. “I should have gotten there sooner. Fuck!” He growls.  
You get up and stand before him, stopping him in his tracks. “You got there as quickly as you could and I love you for protecting me.”

  
He raises his hand to caress your face, but as he does you see redness on it. You take his hand and gasp. His knuckles are scraped and one is bleeding.  
“You’re hurt.”  
“It’s ok.” He says, trying to retrieve his hand from yours.  
You’re not having it and pull him along to the sink. You run cold water on his hand as you caress it gently to get the blood off. When it’s gone you dry off his hand and bringing his knuckles to your lips, you kiss them gently. A sweet sigh escapes from his lips.  
“Are you ok?” He asks.  
“I am. I’m already feeling better. It was just shock.” You lean against the wall next to the sink.

  
Jeremy moves towards you and places his hands against the wall on either side of your shoulders, leaning in he fixes you with his eyes. “You sure?”  
“Definitely.” Licking your lips, you get a mental image, seeing Jeremy stand over that guy, exuding strength, his muscles tense and taut. “I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t say this, but you looked so fucking hot after you’d punched that guy.”  
Surprise crosse his eyes. “Really?” He raises his eyebrow, leaning a bit closer to you. “I’m generally more of a lover than a fighter, but when it comes to you …” He trails off.

  
You feel the heat building up inside you, grabbing his shirt you pull him into you roughly, kissing him hard and deep, with a frantic passion.  
He responds immediately and pushes his body tightly against yours. The passion of the kiss becomes ever more incensed when you grab at his shirt, pulling it from his trousers. You fumble with the belt, until he lowers his hands to help you. He quickly unzips and his trousers and underwear fall to his knees. You feel his erect cock press against your inner thigh. Immediately spreading your legs wider, Jeremy rolls up the tight skirt of the dress and tears your soaked panties off of you. You wrap your left leg around him, anchoring your arms around him and fisting his hair. He puts his hands just below your ass and lift you as if you weigh nothing. In one swift move he buries himself inside you.  
“Oh!” You shout at the exquisite sensation of his hard cock deep inside your wet pussy.  
“You ok?” He says, breathing heavy. His forehead against yours.  
When you nod, he resumes his furious assault on your mouth, pulling his hips back and slamming back into you. He fucks you intensely and his hips keep slamming back into yours. You feel the orgasm building quickly. He keeps pounding into you and suddenly you feel the orgasm ripping through you. As he feels you contract around him, he moans your name. His rhythm get slower, as if he is trying to bury himself even deeper inside you. Then he comes hard, biting your lower lip. He stays inside you until you both catch your breath, then he gently lowers your legs to the ground.

  
“I love you.” You say, holding his face between your hands and sweetly kissing him. “Can we get out of here?”  
“I love you too. Of course.” He pulls up his trousers and stuffs the shredded remains of your panties into his pocket. You quickly freshen up.  
He takes your hand and guides you to the door. You walk back to the couches, where Scarlett jumps up and pulls you into a hug. “Are you ok?” She whispers in your ear.  
You hug her back tightly. “I’m ok.”  
Smiling she releases you and squeezes your hand.  
Jeremy gives her a hug, clearly telling her you are going back to the hotel as she smiles and nods understandingly. Waving goodbye to the rest of the cast, Jeremy guides you outside to one of the waiting cars. Inside, he holds onto your hand and doesn’t release it until you get to the hotel, where he jumps out to open the car door for you.  
Back in the room you peel off the dress and immediately walk to the large shower. Jeremy follows you as you step under the warm stream of water. No words are spoken, you are completely in-tune to one another. His large hands gently start soaping you up, running them all over your body, touching you everywhere. When he finishes, you repeat the action on him.  
After the shower, you both wear robes and lie in each other’s arms on the bed. Jeremy has put on your favourite movie and hugs you tightly as you laugh at the same lines for the thousandth time. You drift off feeling completely secure.


	22. Leaving the Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event makes you rush back to the West Coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

You awake to a buzzing sound. Jeremy grunts as he rolls away from you to check his phone.  
“It’s not mine.”He mumbles, rolling back. He snuggles up to you, as you blindly feel around the nightstand. Your sight blurs as the screen light up. 3:00AM. You open the text and try to focus on it.  
“Oh god!” You shoot up, suddenly wide awake.  
“What?” Jeremy sits up, startled.  
You toss the phone over to him as you jump out of bed, pacing, looking around for your bag.  
“She said no.” Jeremy reads out loud. He pauses a moment and as the realisation sets in he focuses on you “Fuck.”  
“I have to get to Marc, when’s the next flight? I need to pack.” You bustle around the room still in darkness. “FUCK!” You shout, jumping around as a blinding pain shoots through your little toe, which you just hit against the bed.  
“Babe, sit down.” Jeremy turns on the light and is immediately up to guide you to the edge of the bed.  
“No! I have to …”  
“Let’s call him first, ok? He might not want anyone around.” Jeremy puts a steadying hand on your arm while passing you the phone. He puts his arm around you as you hit the call button.  
“Helloooo.” Marc sings down the phone followed by a loud hiccup and a belch.  
“Are you ok? Hang on, I have Jeremy here, let me put you on speaker.” You say.  
“Hey buddy! Guess I was right to be nervous.” Marc shouts.  
“Hey man.” Jeremy says.  
“Marc, are you drunk?” You ask.  
“Damn right I am. The love of my life decided that my proposing to her was the perfect time to set a new record on the sprint. So yeah, I might have had a tequila, and vodka, and rum or two, three, four too many.”  
“She ran?” Jeremy asks.  
“Faster than a speeding fucking bullet. She took the car and by the time I made it back to the hotel she was long gone.”  
“Marc, I’m so sorry.” You say, tears fighting back tears. Jeremy momentarily tightens his arm around you.  
“What can we do buddy?” He asks.  
“Nothing really. Ah except for, y/n, you need to return the ring for me.”  
“Marc, please, don’t think about that just yet. Are you in the hotel? Do you need me to come get you?” You ask.  
“I am enjoying the delights of the mini bar. Cheers.” He pauses, clearly drinking. “You know those mini bottles are just amazing. Aren’t they the best invention?”  
“Marc, stay where you are. I will come and get you later today.” You say.  
“Aren’t you in New York?” He hiccups.  
“I will figure out a way to get there. Where are you staying?”  
Marc gives you the hotel name.  
“Marc, please get some sleep. I promise you I’ll be there soon.”  
“Right, what? I should ….” A deep snoring sounds through the phone, Marc had passed out.  
Hanging up, you look at Jeremy in shock. “I can’t believe she ran away.”  
“There might be an explanation for it.” Jeremy says.  
“Please don’t try to rationalise what she’s done, not now.” A flurry of anger rises inside of you.  
“It’s ok babe. Start packing, I’ll make arrangements.” Taking charge, he gets up, retrieves his phone and starts making calls.  
You don’t listen, as you’re too distracted packing up.  
When you’ve finished, you stand, looking at Jeremy a little wistfully. Your weekend together has been cut short for the worst possible reason. You wish nothing more than that he would be able to come along with you. 

“Right.” Jeremy says as he quickly walks into the bedroom and grabs a bag, which he proceeds to pack.  
You look at him stunned. “What are you doing?”  
“Packing, babe.” He gives you a quick kiss as he passes you on his way to the bathroom.  
“Why?”  
“I’m coming with you.” He says it as if it is the most normal thing in the world. When he walks back out the bathroom, you don’t even think, but rush over to him, tackling him in a tight hug.  
“Hey babe, it’s ok.” Jeremy caresses your back. He lifts your chin and kisses you deeply.  
“Thank you, but how? What about the film?”  
“I made a few calls. We’re taking a private jet in about an hour and a half. I’m coming with you for a few days. I told Jay and the producers that I have a family emergency. They completely understood. Because we managed to get some more done on Friday, they’ll schedule some scenes for Scarlett in the next few days. I have to be back by Thursday. Now, come on. There should be a car waiting for us downstairs.” He takes your hand and carries the bags in his other hand. As you exit the room, you see a figure approaching from down the hall.  
Scarlett gives a quick hug to Jeremy and then pulls you into a hug. “It was wonderful to meet you. I’m sorry about your friend.”  
“Thank you.”  
She smiles, as Jeremy guides you down to the lobby and into the waiting car.  
As soon as the car leaves, you lean against Jeremy who puts his arm around you. You settle against him, but worry courses through you.

Arriving at the airport you are taken to a separate building and into a luxurious lounge area, while your passports are checked.  
“You sure know how to travel in style.” You say.  
“Believe me, this isn’t how I usually travel, but this is an emergency.” Jeremy sits down next to you.  
“I can’t thank you enough for this. This is very extravagant.”  
“It’s ok. Anything for family.” He says it gently, clearly meaning every word.  
At that moment you are called and told the plane is ready and waiting for you.

You board the small aircraft and see that behind the separated area for the flight attendant and the pilots at the front of the plane, there is a cabin with a few comfortable seats around a polished wooden table and two long deep benches at the back of the plane have been pulled out and converted to beds. You are welcomed on board by the pilot, co-pilot and the flight attendant. You take seats across from each other around the mahogany table.  
“We will be ready to leave in about 15 minutes.” The flight attendant says, before leaving you alone.  
Jeremy looks at you. “Are you nervous?” He asks.  
“I’ve never been in such a small plane before.” You nervously look around.  
“Want me to sit next to you?”  
You nod and he swiftly moves to your side, taking your hand and squeezing it slightly after he has buckled himself into his seat. “It’s ok. Just focus on Marc, we’re going to help.”  
You nod, still nervously biting your lip.  
He starts to draw small circles on your palm with his thumb. It tickles, but also distracts you. He slowly moves the circle up until he is caressing the inside of your wrist. With every circle, you feel your body respond to his touch. You want to feel him to touch you like that all over. Just then the plane finally gets in position for take off. 

Once you are in the air, the plane turns away from the rising sun and starts it’s journey West.  
Jeremy suppresses a yawn and stretches his neck and shoulders a little.  
“You ok?” You ask.  
“Yeah, my neck is a bit stiff.” He rubs it with his free hand, the other is still holding yours.  
You give him a small, naughty smile. “I could help you with that.”  
His eyes get a little wider at the prospect, but just then the flight attendant walks in.  
“Can I bring you anything to drink and would you like some breakfast?”  
You had left the hotel so quickly that you didn’t have any breakfast. After placing your order with the flight attendant, she leaves you alone.

“So, you just said you could help me with my neck?” Jeremy raises his eyebrows suggestively.  
“I definitely could.” Unbuckling the seatbelt, you get up and stand behind him. You place your hands on his shoulders and gently start to work his tense muscles, he quickly relaxes at your touch. You keep stroking and kneading. You wish you could reach under the t-shirt and feel his warm skin against your hands. You gently work on his neck, slowly, sensually massaging and caressing. You lean in and place featherlight kisses on the back of his neck. You hear him draw a sudden breath, his muscles tensing slightly. You know when he’s turned on and he’s definitely on the way.  
He quickly rises, wrapping his arms around you, he touches his forehead to yours, looking deep into your eyes, his eyes kind and gentle, with a fire of passion burning behind them. His lips gently press to yours, your body instantly reacts. Your lips part slightly and he immediately takes possession of your mouth. You feel his hands glide over your back until they rest on your butt, which he gently squeezes.  
The noise of the curtain sliding back, makes you jump back from Jeremy. 

The flight attendant is a perfect professional and walks in with a straight face, placing a tray loaded with breakfast food and coffee on the table.  
“Will there be anything else?” She asks, not a trace of judgement in her eyes.  
“No, I think we’re good.” Jeremy says.  
“Excellent, then I will be in the cockpit with the pilots. Just press this button if you need me.” She moves away and closes the curtain behind her. You hear the door to the cockpit open and close.  
Giggling, you blush.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, I have a feeling she’s seen a lot more than two people kissing.” Jeremy winks at you as he guides you to the table.  
You both tuck into the delicious breakfast and enjoy it in silence.

Once you’re done you watch Jeremy, remembering the passion that he had ignited before you were interrupted by the flight attendant. It must have been clear on your face what you were thinking of, as you see him grin at you. “Want to pick up where we left off?”  
“How did you know I was thinking about that?”  
He gets up and slowly makes his way towards you, he moves like a lion creeping up to his prey. “Well, your eyes sparkle just a little more than usual, you have this very small smile that makes me want to kiss you, hard. And you tend to bite your lip. You also look like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”  
“Maybe.” You say as he arrives in front of you.  
“Definitely.” He says, pulling you up, into his arms. His kiss ravishes you, leaving you breathless. You don’t even think about the people in the cockpit, but a wild desire takes over. You pull his t-shirt off and immediately let your hands roam his naked torso. He tugs at your shirt and quickly removes it. Pulling you in for another mind-blowing kiss, he unhooks your bra and it is discarded with the rest of your clothes on the floor. He pushes you to the back of the cabin to one of the beds and throws you down, immediately he is on top of you, kissing your neck and trailing kisses down to one of your nipples. He takes it between his lips and gently bites. You want to moan, but are suddenly aware that you are not alone. You bite your lip and let out a stifled cry as he continues licking and biting. One of his hands has travelled down your stomach and has already opened your jeans. His hand slides under your panty and his fingers quickly start stroking your clit. You can’t help the moan that escapes you. 

Jeremy looks up, smiling deviously.  
“I have to keep quiet.” You say, as your hips respond to his every touch.  
“No you don’t.” His voice is raw, laced with desire. He moves up to your mouth and kisses you deeply, as his fingers continue to work you up. When he slides in two fingers, curling them up, you moan into his mouth. You can feel him smile against your lips.  
“I need you inside me.” You growl.  
He responds by circling your clit with his thumb, making your body shock a little with pleasure.  
Grabbing his shoulders, you dig in your nails. “Now.”  
He quickly pulls back and in record time has removes what is left of both your clothes. He is back on top of you, and you immediately wrap your legs around him. His hard cock rubs against your wet slit and as he kisses you again, he pushes himself in completely. You both moan at the exquisite sensation. He immediately starts moving, driving up the pace. Your hips follow his every move and very soon you can feel yourself coming hard. Your mind goes blank as Jeremy thrusts a few more times, finding his release and spilling himself inside of you. You lie in each other’s arms, completely spent. You are almost too tired to move, the lack of sleep finally catching up to you. Jeremy tosses you your t-shirt and panties and quickly puts on his boxer shorts and shirt before getting back into the bed. You pull the curtains, despite the fact that it is still dark outside, you’ve left the rising sun behind you in New York. He pulls you toward him and you immediately drift off. 

You awake some time later from the rays of the sun that are shining into the cabin through the windows at the front. You look and see Jeremy still deep asleep next to you, smiling, you lean over him and kiss his shoulder. He mumbles something and rolls onto his back. You smile and climb over him to get out of bed and get dressed.  
After that, you sit next to him. “Jeremy.” You gently caress his shoulder and face.  
“Hmmm.”  
“It’s time to get up.” You lean in and kiss him gently.  
In one swift move he wraps his arms around you, pulls you against him, and rolls over so you end up on your back.  
“Hey! I thought you were still sleeping.”  
He laughs. “Nope.” Kissing you deeply, you feel completely relaxed in his arms.  
“Come on, it’s time to get up.” You slap his ass, and move to get back up.  
Reluctantly he releases you and gets dressed. Once he is dressed you press the button calling for the flight attendant. She informs you that you’ll be arriving in about an hour and she starts to clear the table.

“You think he’ll be ok?” Jeremy asks you as he takes his seat next to you, preparing for the landing.  
“I don’t know.” You whisper.  
You land in the late morning on a small airfield not far from where Marc’s hotel is. A car is already waiting and swiftly drives you to the hotel.  
The receptionist informs Jeremy that Marc is still in his room and gives you a key.

You rush to the room, closely followed by Jeremy. Opening the door, the first thing that hits you is the smell of alcohol, closely followed by loud snoring.  
“It’s weird, he only ever snores when he’s drunk.” You whisper to Jeremy as you enter the room.  
“I know.” Jeremy says.  
You give him a questioning look.  
“Remember that time when he got drunk on location. Well, I helped him back to his room with Alice and he immediately passed out, starting to snore loudly. She made the same comment.”  
You feel a pang of anger as he mentions her name.  
“Alright, lets get some air and light in here and clean up some of this mess” You say.  
“Good plan. Lokks like he cleaned out the mini bar and then some." Jeremy ovserves and starts to help you with pulling back the drapes and opening the windows to a beautiful ocean view. All the while Marc continues snoring, passed out on the bed.  
“Should we wake him?” You ask Jeremy as you both watch the view.  
“He’ll wake up soon enough.” Jeremy puts his arm around your shoulders and kisses your temple.

A knock on the door makes Marc stir. “What?” he mumbles.  
“Hey buddy.” Jeremy says, as he makes his way to the door.  
You take a seat next to Marc, who sits up, but immediately clutches his head. “Ow.”  
You hand him a glass of water and some painkillers. “Here, take these.”  
Marc looks at you in surprise. “So I did talk to you last night. I thought it was a dream.”  
You put your arm around his waist as he drinks the water and takes the pills. “We’re here for you.”  
“Coffee and food.” Jeremy wheels in a small cart.  
“You guys really came.” Marc whispers.  
“Jeremy took care of everything.” You say.  
“Thanks man.” Marc says.  
Jeremy takes the empty glass of water and replaces it with a cup of coffee. “No worries.”  
“That means it really happened.” Marc stares in front of him with a blank look.  
“I’m so sorry.” You say, tightening your arm around his waist slightly.  
“You want some food.” Jeremy asks.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“No worries brother.” Jeremy prepares a small plate and passes it to Marc, who gratefully accepts it.  
You give Jeremy a nervous look, but he sends you a calming one back, with a reassuring smile. 

“You can ask. I know you want to.” Marc says after a few bites of food.  
“Have you heard anything yet?” You ask.  
He glances at his phone. “No, nothing. Not even a text.”  
“Did you call her?” Jeremy asks, leaning against the wall, facing you.  
“I might have drunk dialled. I don’t really want to think about it.” Marc shifts nervously.  
“I’m here for you, whatever you need me to do.”  
“Same here buddy.” Jeremy chimes in with you.  
“How about we eat and then we get the hell out of here. I want to go home.” Marc takes another bite of the croissant.  
“Do you want to go back to our place?” You ask.  
“Yeah, I want to be home, so everything can get back to normal.”

After lunch, you give Marc some privacy, so he can shower and pack, and go down to the private beach at the back of the hotel. You sit down in the warm sand and Jeremy plops down next to you.  
“You ok?”  
You stare out at the waves. “He’s not doing well. He’s putting up a front, but he’s barely holding on. I’ve never seen him like this. He’s like a shell.”  
“That’s not what I asked. Are you ok?”  
You turn your head and look him in the eyes. “That’s not important right now.”  
“It is to me.” He gently pushes a stray lock of hair back behind your ear.  
“I don’t know.” You hug your knees closer to you and lean into him a bit more.  
“I’m always here for you.” He whispers, he puts his arms around you and holds you close.  
“I love you. Thank you for being here for us.” You say.  
“I love you too.”  
You sit there for a little while, before walking back to the hotel, hand in hand. 

Later that day, you take Marc home and spend the next few days together. You watch tv shows and old movies he likes, making sure he doesn’t eat too much junk food. Jeremy is by your side the entire time and talks to Marc when he needs to vent, most of the time they just go out for a drink. When Jeremy goes back to New York he makes you promise not to contact Alice, unless Marc asks you to. You’ve been so angry at her that you’ve been wanting to give her a piece of your mind. You promise Jeremy you won’t however.  
Marc doesn’t mention the ring and you don’t either. It hurts to see your friend hurting, but as time passes he seems to get better. He doesn’t quite get back to the old Marc, but he tries. You start writing again and manage to finish a script. Marc even travels to New York with you every two weeks when you go to see Jeremy. Marc seems to really enjoy New York and you go do all the touristy things while Jeremy is filming.  
You want answers, for your friend, but know that you’re unlikely to get any. Alice has disappeared, and last you heard she was filming somewhere in Europe.  
There is just one big hurdle left on the road to recovery and that is the premiere of your film. There would be a lot of press for Jeremy and Alice and even Marc and you are expected on the press tour, but you would deal with that when the occasion arises.


	23. Bump on the road to the premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premiere of the movie is looming, but an issue comes up.
> 
> Quite angsty, if you don't like that, then wait for the next chapter (should be up soon, putting the finishing touches on it in the next few days).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

“I can’t believe the premiere is in a week!” You exclaim It’s a beautiful Sunday evening and you’re lounging in Jeremy’s backyard. You’ve just had a delicious barbecue with friends and they have all started to go home. Only Jeremy, Marc and you remain. You’re lying in one of the large, comfortable lounge chairs, with Jeremy next to you, your legs entwined.  
Jeremy finished in New York about three months ago and has been home ever since working on projects in L.A. You could not be happier to have him around. You’d spend most of your time at his place, but try to spend a lot of time with Marc as well, who is still not back to his old self.  
“I still need to pick up a suit.” Marc says, he’s reclining in a wicker armchair at the foot of your lounge chair, a hat sits low over his eyes.  
“I still need a dress.” You reply.  
Jeremy laughs, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. He looks cool and sexy at the same time as his arm hangs loosely around you. “Seriously, you two. I got my suit sorted weeks ago.”  
“Not everyone gets dressed by Armani in a custom suit buddy.” Marc says.  
“Want me to ask around? I’m sure we can arrange something.” Jeremy shifts slightly.  
“Thanks man, that would be great. At least I won’t have to go shopping with this one.” Marc playfully stubs your foot with his foot.  
“Hey!” You sit up. “I was trying to help you.”  
Jeremy strokes your lower back as Marc laughs.  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
You shoot him a cold look, but then wink at him.  
“Babe, I can help you out with getting a dress.” Jeremy says  
Both Marc and you look at him slightly stunned, but Marc is the first to recover. “To be fair, he does have an excellent collection of dresses.”  
“Dude, those are just for boys night.” Jeremy says with a straight face.  
You roll your eyes. “What am I going to do with you two?”  
“You love us, despite our sense of humour.” Jeremy smiles as he sits up and plants a sweet kiss on your cheek.  
Marc leans in and kisses the other cheek. “Love you.”  
“My boys.” You smile.  
“Seriously though. Just say the word and I can arrange something. I hate to sound all Hollywood, but my people can hook you up. I mean wouldn’t you like to get a hairdresser and makeup artist on the day of the premiere?”  
The thought is very appealing and it would take some of the pressure off of the stress of the day. It would be the first red carpet you’re walking with Jeremy. The prospect of all those photographers still fills you with dread. The fact that you’d get a great dress, have your makeup and hair done professionally would at least make you feel the part while walking the red carpet.  
“Oh come one. Why are you even thinking about this? You know you’re jumping at the opportunity.” Marc says, interrupting your thoughts.  
“OK, but on one condition.”  
“Name it.” Jeremy says.  
You want to just ravish him as he gives you that sexy little smile, his hair messy.  
“You can’t see the dress or the get-ready process. I want to surprise you with the end result.”  
“Deal.” Removing his glasses, you see those amazing blue-grey eyes. He leans in for a sweet, tempting kiss.  
“Uh.” Marc gets up. “Anyone want another drink?”  
“Sure.” Jeremy says, breaking the kiss and handing his empty glass to Marc, who disappears into the house.  
You watch him closely, worry furrowing your brow.  
“You think he’ll be alright at the premiere?” Jeremy asks, brushing a stray lock of hair from your cheek. You lean into his soft touch slightly.  
“It’ll be the first time he’ll see Alice since she ran away. I don’t know how he’ll handle it. He seems alright, but he always changes the subject when it veers into her direction.”  
“And she never contacted him?” Jeremy asks.  
“Not that I know of, but I think he would have told me if she did. You’re going to see her soon right? For press?”  
“Yeah, we’ve got press all day Tuesday and Wednesday before the premiere.” He shifts a little.  
You look at him closely, you’ve come to know him very well and he is fidgeting with his hands, which always means he’s uncomfortable.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing babe.” He says quickly.  
“Jeremy?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Look, I know you. I can see there is something, so why don’t you tell me?” You place your hands of his, steadying them.  
“Alright.” Jeremy shoots a quick look at the door. “But you have to promise you won’t freak out and don’t tell Marc.”  
“Tell me and I’ll see if it’s worth freaking out over.”  
He caresses your hand, taking a breath he fixes your eyes. “Alice texted me two days ago. She wanted to meet me for coffee.”  
“What!”  
“Shh.” Jeremy indicates to the door.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because Alice asked me not to and I know how you feel about her. She sounded really upset and she needed a friend. So I met her for coffee. I was going to tell Marc tonight and you as well.”  
You pull your hands from his. “So you’d rather lie to Marc and me? She crushed him. She is no friend.” You look at him in disbelief. How could the man you love lie to you about something like this. Meeting up with the woman who ripped out your best friends heart and then didn’t even have the guts to explain it to him.  
“I didn’t want to lie. I was just trying to be nice. Maybe get some answers.”  
“You should have told me. Especially about her. You’re trying to be nice to a person who has treated your friend and my best friend like garbage and didn’t have the curtesy to own up to what she did?” You can feel anger rising within you.  
“We all make mistakes and deserve second chances.” Jeremy says, he tries to take your hand, but you’re too angry. Jumping up, you walk away.  
“Breaking someone’s heart is a pretty fucking big mistake to make. Running away when they propose? Kinda up there in the mistakes range.” You say as you pace in front of him.  
“You’re making too big of a deal out of this.” Jeremy says calmly. His calm only incites your anger.  
“You call lying not a big deal? ”  
“I was going to tell you.” He shrugs.  
“Two days later!” You shout, shocked.  
“Since when do I have to tell you when someone texts me or if I go out for coffee?” Jeremy’s getting pissed off as well, but immediately realises that this was the wrong thing to say. “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
You shake your head in disbelief and anger, but before you can say something else, Marc comes out and hands Jeremy his drink.  
“Hey, what’s going on here? The tension is palpable.” He takes his seat again.  
You can’t even look at Jeremy and just shake your head.  
“Come on guys. When I left you were all loved up.”  
Jeremy sighs. “Alice contacted me man.”  
Marc immediately stiffens in the chair. He clears his throat. “Did she need to talk to you about the press tour?”  
“She was upset and needed to talk.” Jeremy’s voice is steady as he carefully observes Marc.  
“What was he upset about?” Marc’s voice is strained.  
You walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, feeling him relax slightly at the unspoken gesture of support you give him.  
“She was upset about what she had done to you. She wanted to know how you are doing. She was a real mess, saying she made the biggest mistake of her life.” Jeremy wrings his hands as he shoots a look up to you.  
“Why couldn’t she contact me in person?”  
“She’s scared.”  
“Well, she should have talked to me in person. I think I deserve that. What did you tell her?” Marc suddenly get up.  
“That I would talk to you and ask if you would be willing to talk to her.” Jeremy says.  
“OK. I’m gonna go home. I’m not in the mood to hang around here anymore.”  
“Hey man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go behind your back and talk to her.” Jeremy gets up too.  
“Well, you fucking did.” Marc says with restrained anger, as he makes his way to the exit.  
“Wait Marc, can I come with you?” You ask.  
“Y/N?” Jeremy asks.  
“Did you know?” Marc asks without turning.  
“No.”  
Marc nods. “I’ll meet you at home.” He says as he leaves.

“Y/N, please don’t go.” Jeremy says, his voice soft.  
“You lied about something important. You don’t need to tell me about every text or coffee meeting Jeremy, but when you’re contacted by the person who betrayed my best friend, then I would have expected you to tell me, no matter what she asked. I also don’t understand why you seem to think this is no big deal? You don’t lie to your fiancé.” You don’t want to say all this, but it’s like you can’t stop yourself.  
He makes a move to come closer to you. Holding up you hands, you stop him. “I need some time to think. You know how important trust is to me. I’ve been betrayed enough in my life.”  
“I’m sorry. It wasn’t like that. I was trying to be a friend.” Jeremy pleads.  
“Wait a second. She asked you to talk to Marc, but told you to keep it from me?” The realisation dawns on you.  
“She knows how much she’s hurt Marc. She also figured you pretty much hate her now, so yes she asked me to wait to tell you until after I’d spoken with Marc.” You can tell that Jeremy is worried about your reaction and is trying to appease you, but the anger and hurt are too strong at the moment.  
You know that you should never make decisions while you’re angry or upset, but rational thought has gone out the window at the moment. All you can feel is hurt. Your ex had lied to you time and again and while it wasn’t fair to Jeremy to bring the past into this, you couldn’t keep from hearing all the lies your ex had told you.  
“You promised me you would never lie to me, wouldn’t hurt me.” You can feel tears prickling, but refuse to let them come. Looking down, you see the ring on your finger. It feels heavy.  
Jeremy quickly closes the distance between you, placing his hands on yours. “I love you and I would never wilfully hurt you. I didn’t realise. I was going to talk to Marc today and tell you afterwards. Please.”  
You pull your hands back from his, you’re not thinking clearly, but your instinct tells you to run and so you follow it. “I thought you’d never lie to me or hurt me. I trusted you with that. Marc is my family.” You turn and walk away quickly.  
Jeremy looks as you disappear through the house. He lowers his gaze and sees your engagement ring lying abandoned in his hand.

By the time you get to the car you are sobbing. As if on automatic pilot, you get in and quickly drive away. As you take the turn, you suddenly see your hand, ringless on the steering wheel. It is like a sobering shock, you look back and see that you nearly drive into a light post. Screeching brakes, you pull over and jump out of the car. Starting to pace, you make a decision, you take your phone and call.  
“Hello.” Marc answers.  
“I think I just did something stupid, but I need you to confirm that it really is stupid, because I’m not thinking clearly at the moment. Oh my god, what did I do?” You babble on as the tears have dried up and panic seizes you.  
“Take a breath.” Marc’s voice is serious, but calming. “Are you driving?”  
“No, I pulled over and got out. Are you driving?”  
“No. I just parked at home. Just breathe with me. Slowly. Are you feeling calmer?” He asks  
You take a few more steadying breaths before you answer. “Ok, I’m a bit calmer.”  
“Now, what did you do?”  
“I had a fight with Jeremy. I just couldn’t believe he lied to me about seeing Alice. I got very angry.”  
“All you could think about was your ex and what he had done to you.” Marc says it as a matter of fact. He knows you well.  
“Yes.”  
“That’s not bad. All couples fight from time to time. You just get back in the car and head back to Jeremy’s and work it all out.” Marc says.  
“I gave him back the ring.”  
Silence on the other end.  
“Are you still there?” You ask.  
“Why did you do that?” His voice is serious.  
“I just couldn’t believe he lied to me and I overreacted.”  
“God, I love you, but you can be such a drama queen sometimes. I mean, don’t get me wrong, so am I, that’s why we get along so well, but all in all you’re supposed to be the level-headed one. Don’t let the bullshit between Alice and me cloud what you have with Jeremy.”  
“But he lied.” You say.  
“I’m not saying that’s ok, but I know Renner. He would have told you today or tomorrow. He had said he needed to talk to me about something, when I arrived today, but I completely spaced out and we didn’t get to it. I think he was trying to be helpful.”  
“So you’re not mad at him anymore?” You ask.  
“I’ll be alright. Just need a minute.”  
“Are you ok? What he said, what he did. It’s not ok.” You say.  
“He was trying to help. He was trying to be nice to Alice when she was upset. Yes I was pissed off, but the reason I left wasn’t just because of Jeremy. I need some time to think about what I would do. I was going to text Jeremy by the time I got home telling him everything was cool between us.” Marc sounds more relaxed and like himself for the first time in months.  
“Oh.”  
“Just drive back to Jeremy and explain it to him. But you have to promise me something.”  
“What?”  
“Stop letting the past rule what you have now. Jeremy is a good man.” Marc says.  
“Will you be ok? Do you need me to come home?” You ask.  
“I’m gonna be just fine. Now get your ass moving and make things right for you.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, see you tomorrow.” Marc says before signing off.

You drive back as quickly as you can. You get out of the car and run into the house.  
“Jeremy!” You shout as you look around. You run towards the yard and come to a sudden stop when you’re on the terrace. He is standing where you left him, his hand open, with the ring on his palm. His eyes teary.  
No words are needed in that moment. You move as one as your rush towards each other. He wraps his arms around you as your throw yours around his neck. His lips are on yours in an urgent, pressing kiss. All your fears and worries immediately leave you. When you break away from the kiss, you both hold on to each other.  
“I’m sorry. I promise you, I was going to tell you tonight. I was an idiot. I was trying to help, but I just made a big mess.” He says, his eyes locking onto yours and you know it’s the truth.  
“I’m sorry too.” You say. “I was angry and scared. I was living in the past too much.” You say, but Jeremy stops you.  
“Do you still want to become my wife?” He asks.  
“Of course.”  
He gently takes your hand and slides the ring back onto your finger, placing a kiss over it.  
“I will never take this off again.” You say.  
“I know you’re scared because of the past, but you need to know that I love you more than anyone in this world and I would never do anything to wilfully hurt you or that could jeopardise the trust you have placed in me. I promise you that I will never make such a stupid mistake ever again” He wraps his arms around you again, pulling you close.  
Smiling at each other, he kisses you again, this time softer and slower. Without words he lifts you and you wrap your legs around him. He carries you into the house and to the bedroom you share with him.


	24. The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the movie that brought you and Jeremy together be released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

After the fight and intense reunion, you feel closer than ever to Jeremy, you’ve finally decided to let go of your past and the bond between you two is stronger than before. He has press leading up to the premiere. Marc and you have a few interviews, but not nearly as many as the lead actors and the director. You manage to avoid seeing Alice during these press moments, as you are guided into a hotel room just the two of you with a camera and ever changing journalists. Finally the day of the premiere has arrived.

Alright, we are ready!"Jasmin steps back, giving you an appraising look. She had spent the last hour doing your hair and make-up and had been hired by Jeremy's team.  
"Can I look now?" You can barely contain your excitement as she had made you turn away from the mirror to keep the result a surprise.  
"Sure."  
Jumping out of the chair, you whirl around to the mirror, carefully holding the blue robe you are wearing closed. You are stunned by to silence by the result. Your hair is gathered at the nape of your neck in an elegant, loose updo. it gives you a classic look. Jasmin gave you a not-too dramatic smokey eyes, with a neutral lip. All in all, the effect is quite stunning.  
"Thank you." You whisper.  
"You're welcome, but all I did was enhance your natural beauty, sweetie." Jasmin smiles as she stands behind you. "Time to get dressed though, the car will be here in half an hour." She points to the closet where your dress is waiting.   
You quickly slip into it and with a final "You look perfect", Jasmin sends you downstairs to meet Jeremy, who has no idea what to expect.

As you descend the stairs, you hear soft piano music and singing coming from the living room. You make your way there and as you enter the music abruptly stops. Jeremy is staring at you, hands hovering over the keys, his eyes big.   
"Wow" He, less than eloquently, manages to articulate.   
Inching a bit further into the room, you suddenly feel a shy and look down.  
He is up from the piano in a second and reaches you. "You look breathtaking." His hands slide around your waist, warm against the smooth silk fabric, and pull you close to him.   
The dress is made from a royal blue silk, is off the shoulder and has a flattering silhouette emphasising all the right curves. He leads you to the piano and you are a bit wobbly on your silver strappy Jimmy Choo heels.  
"You're gonna need to keep holding my hand or I might fall tonight." You laugh nervously.

In a quick move he has his arms around you and steadies you against his strong, muscular body. Fixing your eyes, his lips curl up into a playful smile. "Don't worry, I'll hold you all night if you want me to." His voice is a sexy, low bass that makes you shiver with desire. Leaning in, his lips caress yours but for a moment, a rush of desire courses through you. You immediately reciprocate the kiss. His hands hold you tight, while yours ruffle his hair and roam across his neck and back.  
You don't hear anyone coming in, too consumed by passion. 

"Careful! The lips!" Jasmin shouts from the entrance, causing you to break away from each other immediately. Looking a little guilty, Jeremy steps back, but keeps hold of your hand as the make-up artist rushes into the room followed by Susan, Jeremy's publicist. Jasmin gets to work at restoring your lipstick.   
"Sorry, but I don't think I can stop myself from kissing my beautiful fiancé." He says.  
"No need to, but at least wait until after the red carpet is over." Jasmin quips.  
"Cars will be here soon, 5-10 minutes. I'll call when they are here." Susan says.  
Jasmin finishes up the touch-up job and then quickly says goodbye as she has to rush to another event.

When you are alone again, Jeremy gently brings your hand to his lips and kisses it. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."  
"Jeremy, you didn't have to ..."   
"I know, but I wanted to." he simply says.  
Closing your eyes, your hear him move away and come back to your side very quickly. "Ok, open your eyes."  
Blinking, you look into his expectant eyes and then lower your gaze. He is holding a red velvet box. You carefully open it.  
"Oh!" you gasp. The box opens to reveal a set of gorgeous drop diamond earrings and a simple diamond bracelet. The precious stones sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. "This is too much, I can't accept this." You stammer.  
"Yes, you can." He says decidedly. "They are a gift, from me to you."  
"Jeremy, I ..."   
Looking at you expectantly, his eyes cloud with insecurity. "Do you not like them? Did I make a mistake?"  
You immediately rush to reassure him. "No, you didn't make a mistake. This is an amazing gift and I couldn't be happier. I just have never received a gift like this before and I don't know how to thank you or put into words how amazing I think you are." You say it quickly, emotion gripping at your throat. No tears, Jasmin would have a heart attack if your mascara runs.  
“I love you. Come on, let me put these on you." Jeremy guides you to the large mirror and watches as you put the earrings in. They sparkle as they enhance the length of your neck. He takes your hand and gently caresses the inside of your wrist and arm, fastening the bracelet, he finishes by pressing his lips to the inside of your wrist. The little gesture sends hot bursts of desire coursing through your veins and you want to ravish him.  
"Thank you." You whisper, fixing his eyes you know that yours are sending but one message: passion. "Maybe I can thank you again later?" Leaning in, you softly bite his earlobe before continuing "Wearing only these?"  
"I want you so much. How did I get so lucky to have a woman like you who loves me?" He says as he kisses that sensitive spot on your exposed shoulder, that makes your knees weak. You're just about to give into desire, when ...

"Car's are here! Time to get this show on the road." Susan shouts.

  As you get into the car, you realise that this is actually happening. You are about to face the long line of curious reporters, blinding flashes and endless questions. Your heart starts to race and your breathing becomes shallower. You remember the last time you walked a red carpet, when nobody really cared who you were. Marc and you had managed to breeze through and get to the bar very quickly. Now you'd be the centre of attention, standing right next to Jeremy.  
Jeremy gets in and turns to you. "Is my tie straight?" He asks, smiling.  
“Yep.” You squeak.   
When he sees your expression he immediately grabs hold of your clammy hands. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm freaking out a bit ...ok, a lot." You let out a long steadying breath trying to calm down.  
"It's going to be ok. I'll be with you the whole time, when we do interviews we'll tackle them together and Susan has given you pointers on how to deflect any personal questions." He maintains eye contact, his voice soothing. "We don't have to do this. I can still call another car. We can walk separately."  
"No, I want to do this with you." You say quickly. "I'm just nervous."  
"You can do this." He replies.

You nod and settle in against him, hands still entwined. Staring out the window you allow your mind to wander and it settles on Marc. you wonder how he's doing and if he's ok at the prospect of seeing Alice again. He has been very quiet about the whole thing and you didn't want to press too much.  
A little while later you are roused from your reverie as your car pulls up to the red carpet.   
When you're in position, Jeremy quickly asks you "Are you ready? We're here."  
Swallowing back the nerves you summon every bit of calm that is left inside you. "Let's do this."

The door opens and you are stunned for a moment. Susan is next to the car, guiding you forward, fans are screaming Jeremy's name and flashes keep going off. You decide to focus on Jeremy, who has a firm hold on your hand as he guides you forward while waving to his fans.   
The carpet feels soft under your heels and soon you are in the first spot. The amount of people and faces blur together. All you hear is screams from the photographer for Jeremy to turn this way or that.You give the obligatory smiles and poses.  
Jeremy leans in and whispers “Relax, you’re doing great and you look beautiful. Just picture them all naked, or no, don't the shock would be too much."  
You smile at him, but your nerves won't abate.  
You are led to the second spot and start the posing again.   
Jeremy leans in again "Babe, I think my fingers are turning blue."  
Confused you look down at his hand and see that your grip on it has been quite vice-like and his fingers are turning quite red. "Oh god, sorry." You exclaim, letting go, you giggle at the absurdity of the situation.  
Jeremy immediately laughs and puts his arm around your waist. "No worries, as soon as we move I'm holding your hand again."  
"I love you." You whisper to him.  
"Love you too." 

You continue along the line of photographers and then it is time for the interviews. You have a moment before you have to start, which Jeremy uses to kiss your hand softly. You immediately pull his hand to you and place a tender kiss on the fingers you squeezed so hard earlier.   
"Sorry about that." You say.  
"No worries. Feeling will return to them ... eventually." He says with a cheeky grin, making you laugh.

"Y/N!"   
You see Marc come down the red carpet. He'd arrived earlier and had already done his interviews.  
"Marc!" You give him a quick hug. "I'm so happy to see you."  
"You clean up nicely, buddy." Jeremy says as he hugs Marc too.  
"Right back at ya Renner. You guys still have to start the interviews?" He asks.  
"Yeah, we just finished the photographs." You say.  
"I'll have drinks at the ready for when you finish. Plus maybe a bucket of ice for Renner's hand. If I know this one, and I do pretty well, then she'll have bruised your hand pretty good by now." Marc quips.  
"Hey!" You say as you nudge him, but then quickly reconsider "Well, you're not wrong."  
"Never arm wrestle with this lovely lady, she'll take you down." Jeremy jokes.  
"Thanks for the tip." Marc laughs.

"Jeremy, we need to move." Susan says as she herds you and Jeremy to the first reporter. You wave back at Marc as he makes his way to the inside of the theatre.

You get to the first reporter who is very professional and refrains from asking any personal questions. This goes on for a couple of interviews and you are actually starting to feel more comfortable.   
The next one however catches you off guard. Jeremy is finishing up the last interview when the next guy thrusts his mic to you, asking "So when did you break up with your co-author to then both pursue the stars of the film?"  
"I never dated Marc." You say, stunned.  
"Is this a publicity stunt?"   
"What?" You cant believe the nerve of this guy;  
"Come on, you wouldn't be the first one. Have you dated many stars? Where was your first date? I see a ring, when did he pop the question?" He keeps on firing questions at you.   
Finally recovering, you stutter "No comment."  
At this moment Jeremy joins you and gives you and inquiring look.  
"Jeremy, when will the wedding be?" The guys asks.  
Without missing a beat, Jeremy gives him a steely glare. "Have a good night. Hope you enjoy the film." and moves you along to the last interview, leaving the previous reporter stunned.  
You get through the last interview and are led quickly into the theatre where you finally have a moment of peace.  
"That was exhausting. You dealt with that horrible, pushy guy so well." You say.  
"Experience, my love. Next time you'll do the same."  
You pull Jeremy in for a kiss and feel all tension leave your body as soon as his lips touch yours.

"Hey Marc!" You call out to your friend, who makes his way to you with three glasses and a plate of appetisers.  
"I knew waiting tables during college would pay off someday." He says as he passes the glasses out to you and Jeremy. Then gives you a friendly peck on the cheek. "You ok?" He inquires. He knows how stressed out large crowds can make you and it's sweet of him to check.  
"I'm alright." You tell him.  
"Well, let's toast to this film. To getting it made and hopefully it will be a huge success." Marc says.  
As you all raise your glasses and take a drink you see Marc suddenly stop, his eyes widening at something over your shoulder.  
Turning, you see Alice standing in the entrance, her eyes fixed on Marc. She looks tiny and frail, but gorgeous in a deep crimson dress, her blonde hair cascading in waves down her back. Neither she nor Marc moves for a long moment.  
Jeremy takes you elbow and softly guides you to the bar, giving Marc a moment. Alice takes a small step towards Marc, but it seems to break the spell for your friend. He swallows, slowly turns and walks away to the backstage area.   
You shoot a look at Jeremy.   
"I'll go find him." He immediately says before disappearing.

A well-dressed man appears from the room where they are showing the film to announce that it will start in 10 minutes.  
"Y/N?" Alice's soft voice sounds next to you.  
"Alice." You say coolly.  
She looks fragile, almost on the verge of tears. "Could I talk to you?"  
You want to say no, but something stops you. She seems genuinely upset. Susan appears at your side at this moment.  
"Y/N, time to get ready we're doing a quick intro before taking our seats. Where's Jeremy?"  
You indicate to where you saw him last, going after Marc and Susan heads off into that direction.  
You turn to Alice. "After the film."  
"Thank you." She says.  
"Don't thank me yet. I've a few things to say to you as well."  
You make your way to the room where you bump into a lot of the producers and the director. It's quite a happy reunion.

The showing goes great and the critics are raving about the film. The after party is buzzing and everybody is in a joyous mood.   
“Want a refill?” You ask Jeremy as he has his arm casually draped around your waist and you’re both chatting to some industry friends who came to watch the film.   
“Sure. Need me to go get it?” He says.   
“No, I’ll get it. I might get some fresh air first, it’s pretty hot in here.”   
“You alright?” He asks.  
“Of course.” Smiling, you excuse yourself from the group and head out to the patio in the back. As you step into the cool night air, you take a refreshing breath and enjoy the relative peace and quiet.

“Y/N?” A soft whisper comes from your left.  
Jumping with fright, you quickly turn. “Jeez, Alice! You scared me.”  
“Sorry.” She says. She’s sitting in the shadows, on some of the patio chairs that are off to the side of the door. No wonder you hadn’t noticed her before.  
“What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you inside enjoying the party?”   
“I don’t really feel like partying. Do you have time for that talk now?” Alice asks.  
You don’t really want to, but something tells you to sit down and listen. Nodding, you take a seat I the chair next to her. “Alright, I’m listening.”  
Taking a deep breath, Alice leans forward a little. “I need you to know that I never meant to hurt Marc. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I ran out on him.”  
“Well you hurt him. A lot.” You feel she needs to know what she’s caused.   
“I know, and I’m so sorry.”  
“Why did you run out on him in the first place? I thought you two were happy.” You need some answers.  
Swallowing, she shifts a little before answering. “We were happy. It was the best and healthiest relationship that I’ve ever been in. I should have known it was too good to be true.”  
“But he proposed to you! You guys could still be together, engaged and happy. I don’t understand.” You wish she would stop being so cryptic, but you can tell she’s struggling, so you try to be nice. “Alice, did Marc do something wrong?”  
“No! He was so sweet and wonderful. The most amazing man I ever met.” Tears are now starting to run down her face.   
You quickly pass her a tissue from your clutch.“Then what was wrong?”

Dabbing at her eyes, she continues. “I did some pretty stupid shit when I was younger. I drank too much and made horrible choices. It’s a period of my life that I’ve recovered from and that I want to leave behind me.”  
You remember seeing her on the cover of lots of gossip mags in the past, partying all the time, falling out of cars drunk. She had cleaned up her act and had transformed herself into one of the most sought-after actresses of her generation.   
“Marc knows about that phase though and he didn’t care. He loves you for who you are, not who you were.” You tell her.  
“I didn’t tell him everything!” She erupts “I should have, from the very beginning. Then we would not have been in this situation and I would not have had to hurt the person I love more than anyone in this world.”  
“What did you need to tell him?”  
“I’m already married!” She cries.  
“What!” You sit there in shock, staring at the pretty blonde.  
“I was high and drunk one night and I blacked out. Next thing I know I wake up next to this guy I’d been dating and we have a marriage certificate and everything. I thought I loved him and wanted to make it work. God knows I didn’t need more bad press at that time. He turned out to be a real asshole. I tried to get an annulment later, but I was making good money, even in those days and every time I tried to leave he would do something that made me think he really did love me. He wanted my money. When I finally wanted a divorce he threatened to release some stuff, pictures and home movies that would ruin me. Because I didn’t have a prenup he would also take half what I’m worth and I didn’t want that to happen. So we made a deal, if I paid him every month, then he’d keep his mouth shut and after a couple of years I’d get the divorce I wanted.”  
You sit in stunned silence.  
“I couldn’t tell Marc, what would he think of me? Then when he proposed all I could think of was to run away. I’m so sorry I hurt him.” She looks at you through teary eyes.

You feel so bad for her, that you just shuffle closer to her and pull her into a tight hug. She sobs against your shoulder and you can feel the pain she must have been going through these past few months.   
“We need to get you out of this horrible deal.” You say to her.  
“I’ve been talking to my lawyers and we’re trying to work on a deal. It’ll cost me, but I think he might finally go for it. I’ve also been working with a private eye to locate the pics and movies and to have them destroyed. Do you think Marc would understand? Do you think he could forgive me?” A glimmer of hope flickers in her dull eyes.  
“I think you need to talk to him and tell him everything you just told me. That’s all you can do really.” You release her from the hug and get up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to get Marc and he will come out here and you two need to talk.” You start to move to the door.  
“I’m sorry about contacting Jeremy and asking him to stay quiet. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“You shouldn’t have, but it’s ok.” You say. “Now, stay here and I’ll go get Marc.”

You slip into the bar again and quickly locate Marc who’s chatting to some of the stunt guys.  
“Seriously man, I’d pee my pants if I had to jump off a building.” Marc says.  
The tall stunt guy shrugs. “It’s a rush.”  
“Sorry to interrupt. Marc can I have a word with you?” You smile at the stunt guy and give Marc an urgent look.  
“Sure.” Marc follows you to the door that leads outside.  
“You need to listen to me. Alice is outside and I just talked to her.”  
“Not you too. Will you and Jeremy stop talking to her behind my back. It’s my life and I don’t need you guys interfering.” You’d never seen him this angry, but in your heart you know you need to push on.  
“Calm down. I know it hurts to talk about her, because what she did was messed up, but please. Just go talk to her and listen to what she has to say.”  
“Why should I? I’m over it.” He says decidedly.  
“Marc, look at me.” Your tone is calm and serious. “You know how much I love you and how much I hated her for doing what she did to you, right?”  
“Right.” He says  
“Think about it, would I tell you to go talk to her, if I didn’t truly believe that she had a good reason for doing what she did?”  
Looking into your eyes for a long moment, he makes up his mind, opens the door and walks out onto the patio.  
Sighing, you lean against the door and send up a silent prayer, hoping everything will work out for the two of them.

“Hey babe. Everything ok?” Jeremy walks up to you and in an instant you’re in his arms. You always feel calm and safe there.  
“Marc and Alice are talking.” You whisper in his ear.  
“Oh.” He looks concerned.  
“It’ll be ok. At least I hope it will. It’s up to them now. Did she tell you why she ran away?”   
“No, just asked if I could ask Marc to talk to her. Why? Did you talk to her?”  
You quickly fill him in on what Alice told you.  
Whistling, Jeremy shakes his head. “That’s kinda heavy.”  
“Yeah, but it’s in the past. I hope they can figure it out.”  
“Drink?” Jeremy asks.  
“Drink” You reply as he leads you to the bar.

A little while later you are still chatting with industry people, it seems like everyone who has seen the movie can’t wait to congratulate you and tell you it’ll be a hit. You take it all with a grain of salt. You thought it was beautiful and with a few exceptions, the director has managed to transfer your and Marc’s vision to the screen.   
You let your eyes wander through the room and right there, on the dance floor you see Alice and Marc, holding each other close, slowly moving to the music. As if he knows he’s being watched, Marc lifts his head for a moment and looks right into your eyes. A smile slowly lights up his face as he mouths ‘thank you’ to you. You feel your heart swell. You know those two belong together and you’re happy that love has found a way.

“Ready to go home?” Jeremy asks as he squeezes your hand. When you don’t respond he follows your gaze to Marc and Alice. “Well, look at that. I’m very happy to see those two together again.”   
“Me too.” Turning to him, you fix your eyes on him. “Let’s go home.”  
You give a quick wave to Marc, knowing you’ll talk to him tomorrow, and make your way out.

Once you’ve arrived home, you quietly lead Jeremy to the bedroom, not bothering to turn on lights. The bright light of the full moon provides enough illumination.   
You push him to sit on the bed and take a few steps back. He follows your movements like a hawk as you slowly unzip your dress and the material falls in a dark pool around your feet, revealing a dark lace corset and lace underwear.   
“If I had known you were wearing this underneath your dress, I don’t think we would have left the house.” He says as he reaches for you and pulls you against him. His hands caress your back, down to your ass and then the back of your legs.   
“So it’s probably best I kept this as a surprise.” You say smiling.  
You release your hair and shake it loose so it falls in loose curls around your face.  
Looking up, he unwittingly licks his lips. “You are so beautiful.”  
Stepping out of your heels you cup his face and kiss him slowly, letting your lips explore his. Breaking the kiss, you lower your hands and start to undo his tie, his jacket and shirt follow soon after. As you see his muscular torso before you, you run your hands over it, trying to get to his trousers, that are already straining for you.   
Getting up, he undoes his trousers and steps out of them. In one swift move he has you in his arms and his lips are pressed to yours. You part your lips and his tongue immediately slips in.   
He gently starts to remove your corset and then kisses his way down your body before kneeling before you. He hooks his fingers on the border of your lace underwear and slowly pulls them down, looking up into your eyes all the time. They fall to the ground and you quickly shove them aside.   
He runs his hands up your calves and the back of your legs and they end up on your ass. He starts to kiss the inside of your leg and with a little nudge, you widen your stance slightly. He starts kissing, licking and gently sucking on your clit. You steady yourself by placing your hands on his shoulders as shockwaves of pleasure travel up your body. You can feel yourself getting even wetter for him and he notices as well, he gently pushes a finger inside of you, not stopping his tongue’s movements on your clit. A second finger follows and he gently crooks them a little and starts moving them.   
“Oh, Jeremy. I need to feel you inside me.” You moan.   
He doesn’t say anything, but continues to drive you higher and higher. Suddenly you feel your legs go weak, he sensed it before you even did and quickly steadies you, before guiding you to the bed. He pushes down his boxer shorts and takes you in his arms. As he kisses you, you open your legs for him and he settles between them. In one swift move he enters you. Continuing the slow kiss, you wrap your legs around him and both start moving. The slow thrusts drive you further and further. As your lips keep caressing against each other, the pace picks up, you find your own rhythm, that drives you both deeper into the depths of ecstasy. Your hands press into his back, pushing yourself even closer to him. His kiss becomes fiercer and you know he is getting closer. Suddenly he rolls his hips and thrusts deep inside you and you feel yourself going over the edge. Moaning against his lips, you come around him and hold him even closer. Feeling this, he lets himself go and comes deep inside you.   
For a long moment you lie there, entwined, catching your breath. Jeremy placing featherlight kisses on your lips, cheeks, neck and shoulders.   
You stare at the man who will be your husband and know that you have found happiness.


	25. Award Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're nominated, and it's a memorable night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

The buzzing of your phone half wakes you. “Hmmm.” You sigh, but roll over, ignore it, and snuggle up against Jeremy’s side.  
Jeremy’s phone starts buzzing. He groans, but without opening his eyes, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer. Your bodies are entwined as you both drift back to sleep.  
The buzzing starts up again. Sighing, you cuddle some more, pretending the now almost incessant buzzing doesn’t bother you.  
The buzzing continues with short intervals but doesn’t seem to stop.   
“What the hell!” Jeremy rolls towards his nightstand, but keeps an arm around you, you end up on his chest, which suits you just fine as you settle in and listen to his heartbeat.  
“Hello.” He answers sleepily. Not even two seconds later, he is wide awake. “Y/N, wake up. Look at your phone.”   
You’re immediately awake. “What’s wrong?” You ask. Noticing the alarm clock, it’s stupidly early.  
“Just answer your phone.” He says. “You’re sure?” He continues his conversation.  
You scoot over to your side and take your phone. There are about 10 missed calls for different people and a dozen text messages. Confused you start to open one of them, but just then Marc calls.  
“Hey Marc. It’s really early here, why are you calling?” You mumble.  
“Oh my god! Did you not watch it! Please tell me you watched it!” He says excitedly.  
“Watch what?”  
“Really woman!” He sounds outraged. You hear Alice in the background, say something to him. “Alice just reminds me you’re in Hawaii. Sorry, I forgot.”  
“Marc, it is insanely early. Tell me already.”  
“We’re nominated! We’re fucking nominated!” He bursts out.  
The confusion finally lifts. “Oh my god! That was today?”  
“YES! That’s all you can say!”  
Jeremy is still on the phone; but is grinning widely at you.   
“Marc, hang on one second.” Turning to Jeremy. “You’re nominated for best actor?” You ask  
“Yeah.”   
“Aaaaaahhh!” Screaming, you launch yourself at him and kiss him. “Congratulations!”  
Laughing he holds you close. “Congratulations to you too my brilliant girl.”  
“What?”   
“Talk to Marc.” He just says.  
Grabbing your phone again. “Jeremy’s nominated for best actor!” You shout into it.  
“I know! Congrats to him. Alice is nominated for best actress.”  
“YAY! Congratulations Alice!” You shout.  
“Seriously woman, my ear. I’m deaf!.” Marc says, but you hear Alice shout ‘thank you and congrats to you too.’ In the background.  
“Why does everyone keep congratulating me?”  
Marc sighs. “Really? Because you and me are nominated for Best Original Screenplay and the movie is nominated for Best Film!”  
You sit there for a minute, your mouth ajar, in utter shock.  
“Y/N, are you ok? Did you hear me?” Mac asks.  
“Sweetheart. Are you ok?” Jeremy has just gotten off the phone and kneels in front of you on the bed.  
“I think I’m dreaming.” You say in a serious tone. “No, in fact I’m definitely sure I’m dreaming.”  
Grinning a megawatt smile, he takes the phone from you. “Marc, it’s Jeremy. She’s fine, just a bit shocked. Congrats to you and Alice too, buddy.”  
“Oh my god!” You suddenly shout.  
“Yep, it’s sinking in.” Jeremy says and puts Marc on speaker phone.  
“Marc! I can’t believe it!”   
“I know! Me too, but it’s true. I saw it with my own eyes. Alice did too. When are you back in LA, we need to celebrate. I’m thinking a drink at our old whiskey bar and then a barbecue.”  
“Shooting wraps next week. We’ll be back on Friday?” You say looking at Jeremy.  
“Yeah, flights are booked for Friday.” He confirms.  
“Alright, well, we’ll leave you two to celebrate and answer calls. Chat to you soon!” Marc says. “And y/n, we’re Academy Award nominees!”  
“I know, I can’t believe it. Love you and chat to you soon.”  
As soon as you’ve hung up the phone, Jeremy has his arms around you and and his lips touch yours in a passionate kiss. You immediately respond, but can’t help from smiling widely.   
“I love you so much.” He says.  
“I love you too.” You respond.

 

A few months later, you’ve been to so many award shows, but the big one is tonight. The film has won a fair amount of awards and Jeremy and Alice are the clear favourites to take home the coveted awards, seeing as they won at pretty much every other award show.

You look in the mirror at the amazing gown you're wearing. The deep purple, illuminated by tiny crystal beads that were hand-sown to the delicate bodice and wide floor length skirt, fits you perfectly. You still can't believe that the A-list designer had been willing to lend you a dress and modify it. Being nominated for an academy award had opened up a lot of doors for you. You're wearing gold stiletto heels and your hair is gathered in a gold headband with a leaf pattern. You feel like a Greek goddess. While you're not convinced that Marc and you will actually win anything you're nervous for Jeremy, Alice, the director and producers who are also all nominated. Really hoping that their hard work will be rewarded.  
Jeremy walks into the room looking a bit pale, straightening his jacket from his Tom Ford tuxedo. You walk over and fix his bow-tie.  
"Are you ok?" You ask.  
"I'm fine, bit tired of awards season. This is the big one though. So I'm also nervous and excited."   
"You've been nominated before though. I figured you'd be over the nerves this time around." You give him a playful wink.  
Pulling you close, grins that boyish grin at you. "God, you're beautiful. I know I say it before every award show ..."  
"But I love it every time, so i'm not complaining."   
Laughing he kisses you gently. "Whatever happens tonight, I am so proud of you, of the movie we created."  
"Me too. And afterwards, we party!" You shake your hips.  
"Damn right we will."Smiling, his sexy grin again he pauzes suddenly. "You know, we need to think about setting a date."  
"We've just been so busy and I don't want to elope. I want it to be special for us. A celebration, just with the people closest to us."  
"I want the same thing, darling." He says  
"But you've got three movies lined up and have to promote them. And I'm working on a few projects as well. It takes time to plan this."  
"Next year, early Summer. Pick a date, any date and I will clear everything." Jeremy fixes your eyes with his.  
"Ok, deal." You name a date in June.  
"Deal." He kisses you to seal the deal.  
"Did we just set a date?" You giggle.  
" Yeah we did." Picking you up, he spins you around, the dress flaring out, sparkling in the sunlight.

The car arrives soon after and you are on your way to the Academy Awards.

Arriving at the Dolby Theatre is an unbelievable experience. The large Oscar statues, the very long red carpet, with a mass of reporters and a sea of people already on the red carpet. There are so many familiar faces and you keep getting moved from place to place to have pictures taken and do interviews. You've gotten used to it a little more by now, but this is a truly special occasion. You've told yourself to take it all in and enjoy every second.

You are ecstatic when you finally walk into the theatre and are guided to your seats. Jeremy stops every now and then to say hello to fellow actors and actresses. Usually the writers don't sit in the front rows, but because Marc and you were dating two of the people nominated in the main categories, you are right up in the front row.

"Can you believe it?" Marc says when you arrive at your seats.  
"No!" You exclaim and take a look at the huge theatre.  
You take your seats and start pointing out celebs to each other. The show soon starts and you are absolutely entranced by it all. The category you're nominated in is luckily up first, because you don't think either Marc's or your nerves could take a longer wait. 

You see none other than Harrison Ford walk out to present the award. Jeremy reaches for your hand and Marc reaches for the other. You squeeze tightly. It's like a dream to hear Indiana Jones read your and Marc's names in the list of nominees. You watch the little animation and check out the other nominees; They are good, better than that, they are amazing. No way you're going to win this, so it's probably good you didn't write a speech.

You see Harrison reach for the envelope. "And the winner is ..."   
The silence seems to last for ages, he pulls out the card and then the weirdest thing happens. You seem to go semi-deaf. Harrison's lips are moving, Marc crushes your fingers as he jumps up. Jeremy beams at you and kisses you. Then Marc pulls you up into a hug.   
You've won, you've actually won. Oh god, now you have to get up those damn stairs!  
Luckily Marc hooks your arm and guides you up to the stage. Your body is on autopilot. Then as you turn to the huge audience and the cameras and lights your hearing kicks back in. You hear clapping. You accept the statue from Harrison, who kisses your cheek and whispers "Well done. I loved that movie."  
"Thank you." You whisper back.

You see Marc standing by the microphone already thanking everyone who needs to be thanked.   
You force yourself to focus.  
" ... My amazing fiancee and last but not least the incredible woman next to me. You are the best writing partner and friend I could ever hope for." He ends his speech.  
He steps aside, but you take his hand and hold it while stepping up to the microphone.

"I didn't prepare anything, because never, even in my wildest dreams did I expect this to happen. I want to thank everyone that Marc just thanked, without you our wonderful story would never have made it onto the screen. Marc, you amazing goofball, thank you for sharing your creative spirit with me, I love you brother. Alice, you were amazing as May. Last, but not least, my heart, my love, my partner, Jeremy. Thank you for encouraging me and sharing your path with mine." You see him proudly smiling up at you, before you are guide off the stage, clutching the heavy statuette close to you.

The second you're backstage, Marc picks you up and twirls you around. "We did it!"  
You are quickly guided through a narrow corridor with pictures of previous academy award winners to the press area. You get a few questions, but not too many. Then you are guided back to your seats during intermission, where a jubilant Jeremy and Alice welcome you back.  
"I knew you'd win." Jeremy says as he holds you close.  
"Did that really just happen?" You ask  
"My fiancee, the academy-award winner." He says proudly as he takes his seat next to you. You entwine your fingers with his and settle in to watch the rest of the show.  
   
You eagerly anticipate the big award. Sadly, when Best Actress comes along, Alice doesn’t win. You reach out and squeeze her hand after Marc hugged her.  
You’re very nervous for the next category. Holding Jeremy’s hand tightly, you can see he’s nervous too as he fidgets and gives you a couple of nervous glances. He can’t watch the preview they show of him as the list of nominees is read. However, he smiles as the camera zooms in on him.  
The opening of the envelope once again seems to take forever.   
“And the winner is …” The beautiful actress fumbles a bit with the envelope, then casts a cute smile as she pulls out the card. “Jeremy Renner.” The title is drowned out by the applause.   
Jeremy looks down, smiling, not believing. Before he gets up, he hugs as kisses you. Then hugs Marc, Alice, and the director before jogging onto the stage.  
“Yeah!” He celebrates, holding the gold statue. He starts off by thanking his family, his agent, and a list of people that helped him get to this point. You listen to his excited voice as your cheeks hurt from smiling so much.  
“This is an honour beyond belief. There is one person I have yet to thank.” He fixes his eyes on you. “Y/N, you are my love, my light. This is one of the happy memories we’re making together and I am so blessed to have you in my life. There is so much more waiting for us and I can’t wait to experience it all with you.”  
As he walks off the stage, you look over at Marc, who gives you a playful smile.

Jeremy is not back yet when the final award of the night is announced. Best Movie, you don’t think the movie will win it, so you’re not really paying attention. The seat filler next to you is nice, but very quiet and doesn’t move a muscle. Suddenly, you see them slink away in a stealthy manoeuvre. The cheers from Marc and the director rouse you, as thy take your hand and you are once again led up the stage. The full cast is there and Jeremy comes running from Stage-left and hugs Marc who was waiting with open arms. He then holds you close as you listen to the director and producers thank everyone again and highlight the power of dreams.

Once the show is over, you feel like you’ve been swept up by a tornado. You are shuttled over to the Governor’s Ball, where you party and get your oscar engraved. You, Marc and Jeremy wait together to get it done. Some quick networking, some photo’s and a drink later and you’re whisked off to the Vanity Fair party.

For years to come, Marc will tell ludicrous tales of the shenanigans you all had at this party, which you deny every time. Stating: “What happens at the after-party, stays at the after-party.”  
How would he even remember? There were way too many drinks and too much dancing anyway.  
What you do remember is getting into bed early in the morning. Jeremy pulling you close, saying 3i can’t wait to marry you.” Before you both drift off to sleep, thoroughly exhausted. Both your Oscar statuettes standing side by side on the nightstand.


	26. Epilogue - Write me a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of Write me a Happy Beginning.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who decided to read this story from beginning to ending. It is my first multi-chapter fanfic and I had so much fun writing it. I hope to write more fics in the future. Until then, enjoy this last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there's a spare I wouldn't mind to have one.  
> This is original work, thus all rights reserved. Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

“You look beautiful.” Marc is beaming at you, his eyes glistening.  
“Don’t you cry, you’ll make me cry too and then Jasmin can start all over again with the make up. Seriously, fatherhood has made you such a softie!” You turn back to look in the mirror and carefully dab at your eyes.  
“It sure has.” Marc proudly turns to look at Alice sitting in the corner of the room, cradling their baby girl. He walks over to his little family, kisses Alice tenderly and then kisses his daughter on the forehead. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” 

“You sure are, and I’m the luckiest woman.” Alice says. “Now why don’t you go and check on another lucky guy. See if he’s not too nervous.”

“Please do, I remember how nervous you were before your wedding.” You say to Marc, adjusting your veil. You can still see him pacing the room, wondering if Alice would walk down the aisle on their wedding day about a year before. They had decided to get married not long after the Academy Awards. They had organised an intimate wedding very quickly. You had performed you best woman duties and made sure Marc was dressed in the suit of Alice’s choice and had arrived at the church on time. Jeremy had been in the church already, staring at you with a wide grin as you stood next to Marc waiting for his bride to arrive. That night, as you were dancing with the man of your dreams you couldn't wait for your own wedding. it had taken another year of planning, with movie projects and writing new scenarios, but today was finally the day.  
Jasmin finally stopped fussing over you and you finished getting dressed. The dress was simple, but made you feel like a goddess.  
“Enjoy every second of it.” Alice says as she gives you a quick hug, cradling her daughter, before running out to take her place.

You have a moment alone in the room. You glance down at the delicate diamond bracelet, a gift from Jeremy for the premier of your movie, and a beautiful silver necklace, delivered through Marc this morning. You still cannot believe it. You notice that the sun is starting to get lower on the horizon.  
There is a quick knock at your door. “It’s time.” Your dad calls through the door.  
Picking up the bouquet of your favourite flowers you make your way to the door and take your father’s arm.  
“Are you ready?” He asks as he leads you down to a large back room overlooking the pacific ocean. The terrace lies ahead of you leading to the beach where your family, friends, and the man of your dreams are waiting for you.  
“Never been more ready in my life.” You face already hurts from smiling and as the french doors open to the terrace you can hear soft music drifting up from the beach and the warm, the late afternoon breeze caressing your arms. You see Alice descend the stairs as your matron of honour. Jeremy won’t be able to see you until you reach the bottom of the stairs as you are still hidden behind the flowers and bushes that flank the terrace.  
Your father gives your hand a quick squeeze. “I love you.” He whispers.  
You bite back tears. “Love you too dad.”

Pausing at the top of the stairs you wait for the music to start that will announce your arrival. As the harpist plays the first notes you take a deep breath, nod to your dad and you start the descent. The warm breeze plays with your dress as you step down the last step. Looking straight ahead, past all the familiar faces you see Jeremy with his back towards you. A nudge from Marc signals that he can turn around. You walk slowly up the aisle and he turns, as if in slow motion.  
His smile slowly develops into a megawatt grin, his eyes sparkling, happiness radiating from him. You want to sprint down the aisle, leap into his arms and kiss him, but you remember Alice’s words and vow to yourself to enjoy every second of this day. The setting sun illuminates your face in a beautiful glow.  
You finally arrive at Jeremy’s side. “You took my breath away.” He whispers before shaking your father’s hand and walking you the last few steps. 

Marc steps forward “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two people who are dear to our hearts.” You look in wonder to Jeremy. You though Marc was his best man and wonder what has happened to the reverent you had booked.  
“Surprise.” Jeremy whispers as Marc continues.  
“Who presents this amazing woman, my sister-by-choice, and my best buddy to be married to each other.” Marc calls out, causing you to roll your eyes.  
Both Jeremy’s and your parents call out in unison “We do!” Eliciting a laugh from everyone.  
You turn and face Jeremy, your hands trembling in his. He brings up first one, then the other and places a soft kiss on your hands.  
“I love you.” He mouths.  
Smiling, you lose yourself in each other’s eyes. Forgetting for a moment everybody that you are surrounded by loved ones, that Marc is talking. It is just you and him and nothing but love between you. 

“Uhm guys, kinda need your help here. It’s vows time.” Marc subtly whispers to you both.  
Laughing, you return to the present moment.  
“Jeremy would you like to start?” Marc says.

With a nod, Jeremy turns back to you and on queue the harpist starts to play softly in the background. “I wish I had the right words to describe what you mean to me. What it feels like when you look at me and smile. I am so blessed to have found you. The moment we met, it was as if I had been looking for you all my life and my heart had found a home. I could go on and on, but know this: I love you and I vow to do so for the rest of my life. I will strive to make you happy every day and to be by your side through every difficult moment. I want to build a family with you and continue to develop our future together. You are my future, my love, my light.”  
You fight hard to hold back the tears of joy and emotion that threaten to well up. A soft sniffle from your side does just the trick as Alice tries to subtly pass a tissue to Marc, whose attempts to hold back the tears are comical. You smile at Jeremy.

“ That was beautiful, man. Your turn.” Marc says as he quickly dries his eyes.  
“I have wished for a love like ours all my life and never thought I would find it. I thought that I could only write a love story like ours, but you walked into my life and proved to me that true love and soul mates was not something fictional. I found that in you Jeremy. Your love has given me so much strength, your never ending support has given me the freedom and confidence to continue on my path in life and to now share that path with you. I want to wake up every day next to you and I will look at you and realise how lucky I am to have found you. I will love you until my last breath and beyond. I cannot wait to continue this adventure with you and see where it will take us.”  
Jeremy pulls you in and softly kisses you. His lips caressing yours, but for a moment. “Couldn’t wait.” He whispers to your lips.

“Jeremy, do you take (y/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, right up to the end of the line and beyond?”  
His eyes sparkling, his face illuminated by the setting sun, he answers loudly “I do.”

“ Y/N, do you take Jeremy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, right up to the end of the line and beyond?”  
“I do.” You can’t believe that you’re actually saying this to him, this all seems like a dream. A small cheer erupts from your friends and family.

“Can I have the rings please?” Marc looks over to Alice and Jeremy’s new best man.  
You exchange the simple bands, feeling the warmth of his hands on yours, the gentle movements.  
“I now have the privilege of pronouncing you husband and wife. Mr Renner, you may kiss your wife.” A full-on cheer erupts from the crowd as Jeremy gives you a mischievous look, pulls you into his arms and kisses you. It feels like the first kiss he has ever given you, you are transported back to that little office.  
So much has changed over the past two years. The love between you continues to grow every day, yet every time you feel his lips touch yours it is as if he does so for the first time. You caress his cheek as his arms holds you close to him. Your senses are lit up. When you break apart, you turn to see all those smiling faces of the people you love and make your way down the aisle, holding hands with your husband. The sun is getting lower still and colourful lanterns start to light the aisle. 

When you have walked back, you are whisked away by the photographer, who needs to use the little time he has to take some shots of you both. You walk hand in hand by the ocean. Jeremy lifting you in his arms. It’s all the typical images, but you don’t care. You are in the arms of the love of your life and you could not be happier.  
As the photographer takes a last shot, you have some time alone together before your family and friends arrive for the group shots.  
Jeremy pulls you away and you walk barefoot down the coastline, hand in hand.  
“Finally, a moment alone.” He wraps you in his arms. “Have I told you how beautiful you look today?”  
Smiling you answer. “You have my love, quite a few times.”  
“And that you’ve made me the happiest man in the world?”  
“Well, you’ve made me the happiest woman, so I think we’re even. I have a surprise for you, but not now.” You give him a conspiring smile.  
“And when will I get this surprise?”  
“You’ll need some more patience.”  
Before he can ask you more, the photographer calls you back for more pictures, this time with family and friends. 

You don’t get another moment alone until you are on the low lit dance floor. There are little lights from the candles on the tables making it seem like there are hundreds of fireflies surrounding you. Jeremy leads you out and twirls you around until you end in a close embrace.  
“My darling wife, dance with me.” He says as the tunes of your song start, the one he sang to you at the campfire.  
You stare into each other’s eyes, completely lost in the moment.  
“When will I get my surprise?” He says.  
You cannot think of a better time to tell him. “In a little less than nine months.” You’d taken several tests the day before your wedding and they all came up positive.  
He almost stumbles, but smoothly continues the dance. “You … Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Completely.” You look into his stunned eyes. “You are happy?”  
He lifts you and spins you around, hugging you close. “I didn’t think I could be happier today, but you managed to do just that.”  
“Our secret for now?”  
“Just you and me … and the little one.” He kisses you and you hold each other closer, lost in the moment. The future is unknown, but you know you’ll face it together and get through anything with the love you have for each other.


End file.
